My Teen RomCom is unexpectedly paved with abnormalities
by Sorashita Charyubi
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman always thought that his romantic comedy is wrong as he expected, only to find out that what he has been going through until he reunited with certain people is just simply the appetizer level.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fate turning encounter

* * *

"What's your problem Hayama? You're not going along with the program at all." I called out to his back.

Hayama turned to me

"Oh, you think so?"

"I do, and I'd even go so far as to say you're being an obstructionist. Why don't you support Tobe in what he really wants, what kind of 'friend' are you?"

Hayama looked ashamed of himself and said.

"Hikigaya, my present friendships are extremely important to me, and I've found that...once something precious is lost, it will never ever come back."

Said that once you're ever be mindful about protecting it, you moron. On top of that,...

"It's messed up to try and make such shallow relationships work." I said.

"Is that so? Well, I, for one, don't think they're shallow. For me, my surroundings mean everything to me. So I don't want things to change." said Hayama.

"I, for one, thinking that you should've rephrased the 'don't think' part to 'don't want to think' instead. Blindly believe on that all you want but what are you going to do with Tobe?" I retorted.

Seriously, who would care about his lavender garden philosophy bulls?

But I have to confront him about it. After all, this guy and his girl repellent as well as the fujoshi herself can keep fooling around on their own accord but I'm not gonna beating this dead horse any longer.

"I have told him to give up on that multiple times. It was clear that Hina won't open her heart no matter what. So I don't want Tobe to rush things." replied Hayama.

"You better phrase that he should never tried instead judging that you know there's no right timing for Tobe to begin with." I retorted.

Hayama strengthened his fist for a moment but then dropped the action.

"Then what will you do if it was you?" asked Hayama.

"Do the opinions coming from me of all people sound relevant to you?" I retorted.

Hayama looked at me seriously for a moment and suddenly grabbed the back of his own neck confusingly.

After that, his gaze turned into that of a drowsy one and then he hurriedly excused himself.

Before I'm about to leave the spot as well, two people appeared in front of me.

They wearing the cap, glasses, and have mask covered their mouth. Other than that, they're no different from any Sobu High students.

However, the atmosphere I felt from them has a hint of nostalgia to me. Who are they? Have I ever met them before?

"Of course you did." said the left guy.

"It's been a long time indeed Hachiman." said the right guy.

Hey, how did you read my mind?

Huh? Read my mind? And on top of that, they know my first name.

"No way. Don't tell me that you're..." I said.

"Don't let others judge or influenced who you should be and what you should do. You have to be the one who taken care of those roles." said the left guy.

"Whenever you don't know what to do, you should start from the easiest thing; be yourself." said the right guy.

There's no mistake. The ones who can see through me, calling me by my first name and even say those nostalgic mottos.

As if to increase the mood, both of them took off their caps and masks, revealing their true identities to me.

In front of me, two teenage boys that look identical to each other of average height with medium-short length black hair. Their most prominent features are their set of menacing eyes and a short strand of hair that sticks upwards.

If you examine them more closely, the right one is slightly more muscular than the left one.

"Hachiju. Hassen." I said.

I don't care if there's a fujoshi nearby I approached them like a lost child who saw his parents that he once thought he wouldn't see them again.

If you're not get what happened then allowed me to explain it.

They're my twin cousins and we're used to be inseparable during our childhood

Their names are Sanshokuin Hachiju and Sanshokuin Hassen respectively.

Their family name is the same as my mother's surname before getting married with my father so it's obvious why these two are my cousins.

To me, their importance is only second to Komachi.

So in other words, I'm just simply act like this because I miss them.

Really. If I knew that they're attended the same school as mine my school life would be a lot more preferable.

Okay, I'm going to stop it right now. At this rate I might be viewed as a homosexual or cousin complex at this point. Just the thought alone really send a chill down my spine.

Anyway, please keep it in your mind that I'm absolutely a straight person despite the fact that I'm currently hugging them right now.

"Alright, alright. Relax. You're scaring Kazumi and Futami there." said Hachiju.

When I'm coming back to my sense, I saw two birds, parrots to be exact, flying out of the caps they wore earlier.

And now those parrots hide themselves behind my cousins' shoulder.

"They're a pair of female eclectus parrots. On my shoulder is Kazumi (一美) and on Hassen's shoulder is Futami (二美). They're cute, don't you think?" said Hachiju.

"Even if I'm not a fan of birds I still find them cute. However, why did you need to communicate with me through your bird?" I said.

Don't tell me that they're still…

"Right. We still couldn't get rid of our ventriloquism habits and now we even involve our pets in as well. And it seems they're not against the idea, especially when we spoil them and feed them afterward, not to mention that they love to orbit around us too." said Hassen (through Futami)

I believe that isn't something you should admit it with such cocky tones, y'know?

But I guess I should let it slide because I'm not really better than them myself sometime either.

"Kazumi loves to orbit around me while Futami loves to orbit around Hassen. This fact should be served as the different between us even though we're twin so why do people still can't tell us apart, I wonder?" said Hachiju (through Kazumi)

Are you guys insane?! Are neither of you noticed that Kazumi and Futami are also looks identical to each other as well! The difficulty of differentiation isn't drop much. Really, what's your glasses for if you're unable to notice that.

There's not many people besides me who were close with you guys long enough to tell you guys apart, y'know?

Dang it. Look like their teasing personalities still hold as well.

Then suddenly the two cousins of mine compose themselves and put up serious looks on their faces.

"Well, that's enough for our reunion. Hachiman, there's no need for you to do the scapegoating just to save that good-for-nothing peacemaker's group." said Hachiju.

"You even know that? You guys' ESPer ability really know no bound." I said.

"Believe me that there's still someone better than us in reading people, not to mention that your conversation with that assclown Hayama earlier already give us enough clues to figure it out." said Hassen.

That's you guys alright. Always one step ahead of me. But wait, doesn't that mean you guys were stalking me around?

"Correct." answered Hachiju.

Hey, you ESPer four-eyes twin stalkers. That's creepy even in my standards.

"Relax. We're only stalking you during the trip." said Hassen.

That's not making feel any less creeped out, y'know?

"It's obviously out of character for the like of you to play cupid. So we're simply giving in to our curiosity and ended up stalking you." said Hachiju.

It would be much easier if you just revealed yourself and ask me like what you've done a few minutes ago.

Seriously, not even you guys want to give me a break from being a target of teasing?

"Anyway, Hachiman. If you're gonna play fake confession card to solve things then stop it. I know we have no right to demand you but please reconsider your decision." said Hachiju, worriedly.

It is as Hachiju said. That's my intention. Because I don't think there will be anyone who care about me enough to stop me from doing so and it's fine by me that way.

But now, there's Hachiju and Hassen who care enough to come and stop me themselves so there's no way I will continue that plan.

"Even if both of us didn't appear before you to stop you, I still believe that there's at least one reason for you to reconsider your actions unless you're fine with lying about your own feelings and becoming a stepping stone for their endless 'fit in' bullcrap." sternly said Hassen.

Everything they said are all correct. After I confirmed what exactly is going on with Hayama's group, I have to pick one of the two choices; Either blindly help Tobe which he will be rejected in the end or help the whole group maintains the status quo through a fake confession.

I originally thought that I should let Tobe confesses to Ebina even if it's mean the result will be opposite to his expectation. However, if I allowed that to happen then the whole group would be damaged so I picked another decision which conflicted them less damage.

But picking up that decision also has its own set of problems.

A fake confession is nothing but a fallacious argument. Honestly speaking, I don't want to do it because that's the kind of deception I hated more than anything in this world.

But I decided to do anyway purely because my reason for rejecting that hateful option is personal and sounded selfish.

Everyone has something they hold dear, something they never want to lose. That's why they pretend. That's why they hide the truth and that's why they lie.

And what will I do if I happened to know how much they valued that vague friendship? That's right.

So it's just nothing more than me lying to my own feelings in order to help Hayama's group.

These two probably figured out that I've underestimated the amount of regrets I will receive after doing that and come to help me out of this.

Come to think of it, it's really nothing to be surprised that these can figured out that since they're the very first people who know how I handled things after all.

"Fine. I will stop that." I uttered.

"Glad to hear that." said Hachiju.

"That assclown Hayama should already fell asleep by now. All that left is the girl that you play cupid with that guy so you don't have to worry about his interference." said Hassen.

"That's makes se— wait. How can you be so sure that Hayama going to sleep at this timing?" I asked.

"You and your mouth, Hassen. (Sigh) Alright, no need to hide it from you right now." said Hachiju as he brought up a transparent tiny box contained some amount of extremely thin and small needles.

"These needles are coated by extremely high dose of anesthetic that can put an elephant to sleep within 15 minutes. I think you can guess the rest, right?" said Hachiju.

"That really explains why Hayama touch the back of his neck weirdly and excused himself earlier. That's scary as hell." I replied.

In other words, you guys shot that needle at Hayama that's why you two are nearby.

How scary can you two be? However,...

"But even if Hayama wouldn't be able to interfere, Miura might be able to." I said.

"That self-absorbed girl who orbit around that coward peacemaker, huh? That one wouldn't be much problem considering that she, by herself, just an all-talk in the end of the day. However, the less risk you have, the higher success rate you get." said Hachiju.

You still go with that?! These two have absolutely no intention of negotiating at all!

Well, I really don't have any argument with that myself either.

Although Miura isn't as much of a peacemaker as Hayama but she still a selfish queen bee that will never allow such things to happen either.

If not then there's no point for her to call out on me herself the day before.

Since Yukinoshita is probably there when Tobe will confess to Ebina, Miura might just pretend to pick a fight with her and make the confession being postponed even further.

And since Yuigahama, who is like some kind of people who wouldn't join a fight for peace's sake, is completely useless if that happened. This is made clear during the Chiba Village which her best achievement in the situation like that is waiting until their pointless fight to end and consoling the crying defeated Miura back then.

"He's right. Since assclown Hayama couldn't show up, that assclown Miura might show up on his behalf. It would be problematic if that happened. We have to act quickly, not to mention that it's about time for Hachiman to show up at the bamboo forest." said Hassen.

I don't know about Hayama but Miura will definitely kill you on your sleep if she heard all of those 'assclown' parts.

"Oh, that's right. We've been chatting too long! At this rate I will be late." I said.

"No need to panic. We can solve this problem with **Paper Shuffle**, can't we?" said Hachiju.

The moment I heard '**Paper Shuffle**' I understand what they're trying to do immediately.

How could I not? It's something that three of us come up with during our childhood personally after all.

If you're thinking that it's something related to the actual Paper Shuffle game then congratulation for being fooled completely.

"Well, that's enough for internal narration Hachiman. We're better hurry up or else you'll be bothered by that piece of trash request longer and longer. On top of that…" said Hachiju.

"I'm hungry~" said Kazumi, mimicking human voice.

"You've heard her, let's go." said Hachiju while patting Kazumi's head lightly to calm her down.

Yep. This school trip is full of weird stuffs that beyond any of my expectations, especially my reunion with Hachiju and Hassen.

However, even though it's no mistake that they're the real ones I still can't help but feel that something is out of place.

Those two that I know are used to be way more emotional, mentally weaker, more polite and more gentle than I was during our childhood, not to mention that they're usually smiling, at least up until the last time I met them (ten years ago). But now they're not only perfected their indifferent stoic faces to a higher quality than Yukinoshita but also more rude and savage.

I know that I myself, of all people, shouldn't be the one to even doubt this but I actually do have a doubt about it.

Hachiju. Hassen. What happened to you guys during these past ten years?

* * *

**OC Info (Incomplete)**

**Sanshokuin Hachiju (三色院八樹)**

Occupation: Sobu High School Student

Affiliation: Library Aide, Class 2-J

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Grey

Blood Type: A

Alias: Miki (三樹), Eighty (the meaning of a pun of his first name Hachiju 「八十」)

Ability: Calligraphing, Ventriloquism, Healing (especially acupunctures).

Relatives: Sanshokuin Hassen (twin little brother), Hikigaya Hachiman (cousin), Hikigaya Komachi (cousin)

Personality: Quiet, Ventriloquism with his pet whenever he felt like it, Usually called people that are neither his family members nor his relatives by either their position or his own impression (usually rude) of them instead of their names (except those who gain his trust and when in public), Protective of his family and relatives etc.

Motto: Don't let others judge or influenced who you should be and what you should do. You have to be the one who taken care of those roles.

**Sanshokuin Hassen (三色院八線)**

Occupation: Sobu High School Student

Affiliation: Class 2-C

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Grey

Blood Type: A

Alias: Sanshin (三線), Eight-thousand (the meaning of a pun of his first name Hassen 「八千」)

Ability: Cleaning, Personal Revised Martial Art, Ventriloquism

Relatives: Sanshokuin Hassen (twin little brother), Hikigaya Hachiman (cousin), Hikigaya Komachi (cousin)

Personality: Clean freak, Ventriloquism with his pet whenever he felt like it, Usually added 'assclown' whenever he called people that are neither his family members nor his relatives by either their position or his own impression of them instead of just their names (except those who gain his trust and when in public), Protective of his family and relatives etc.

Motto: Whenever you don't know what to do, you should start from the easiest thing; be yourself.

* * *

**A/N: Many ideas for Oregairu fiction that pique my interest keep running in my head lately but the problem is it's not related to my previous works (still in progress) at all so I venting them out in the form of this series. I hope you like it. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thwarted Peace

* * *

(Yuigahama Yui POV)

Finally the time is about to come. The time where Tobecchi will confess his feelings to Hina-chan. Do your best, Tobecchi! I'm cheering for you.

"This is bad. This is bad. I'm so freaking nervous. Maximum nervous." said Tobecchi.

It's really rare to see him acting like this. Not that I can blame him. Just imagine that I'm intended to do the same thing as him afterward with Hikki is already enough to cause myself petrified.

Seeing Tobecchi shaking crazily, Hikki approached him.

"Sorry to pick up such a horrible timing but I want to ask you something. What will you do if you still got rejected in the end?" asked Hikki.

I don't know if it's Hikki's strategy to calm Tobecchi down or not. Tobecchi does calm down, or should I say, stop shaking and be petrified afterward. What the heck are you doing, Hikki?

"Eeek?! Why are you bullying me right before I asked her out?" said Tobecchi.

I want to know that too.

"What a fragile heart you have. (Sigh) It can't be help. Just keep this in your mind so listen carefully." said Hikki.

Tobecchi then cleared his ears and paying full attention to Hikki.

"No matter how much you say it, it can't be expressed. No matter how much you wish, it won't come true. The idea that effort will always be rewarded, when applied to love, is just a lie. Not being rewarded wins by a landslide. However, that's the reason why the happiness you get when you're rewarded is immeasurable. Now I will ask you again. What will you do if that happened?" said Hikki.

Tobecchi finally looks like he's calmed down for real upon hearing that.

"Of course I'm not giving up. I may not look like it but I'm truly serious about this." replied Tobecchi.

After hearing that, Hikki turned his back at him and started walking.

"Is that so? Then remember your answer well because it's going to be important later." said Hikki.

Um, Hikki? What do you mean by that?

"Thanks. Hikitani-kun. You're a real bro." said Tobecchi.

As positive as always, Tobecchi.

"Hell no, and that's not how you spell my name, dumbass." said Hikki as he came to hide from the scene with annoyed face.

*Wryly laugh* It's just Hikki's being Hikki alright.

"You can be a nice guy at time, huh?" I said.

"What brought this on?" asked Yukinon.

Hikki glanced at me and Yukinon, then averted his gaze to the sky.

"Is that how you guys see it? Tobe will be rejected for sure. I just want him to say something I want to hear, that's all." replied Hikki.

I looked at Yukinon hoping that she can give me some explanation just to find that she's the same as me.

As I thought I'm going to ask him directly, it's looks like Hina-chan finally shown up.

Tobecchi doing his best to muster up his courage to confess to Hina-chan.

Although he took a while to do so, he managed to confess to her.

Hina-chan looks unease and shift her gaze to many direction as if seeking someone for help.

Speaking of someone, although Yumiko isn't here is quite fair enough but even Hayato-kun isn't here is kinda strange.

As if reading my mind, Hikki telling me and Yukinon to keep observing it until they both left the scene.

Hina-chan's uneasiness finally at it most obvious state that even Tobecchi noticed it so he asks her whether she's fine or not.

Being asked like that, Hina-chan acted like a mouse being cornered by a cat.

Hina-chan's face darkened for a moment then it's replaced by a sadden expression and tears started forming around her eyes.

And as Hikki's said, she rejects him. Saying that she's not having any interest in such things and Tobecchi shouldn't confess to her in the first place considering the relationship with everyone will be damaged afterward.

So that's how is it. Hina-chan want to keep the status quo.

However, isn't that unfair to Tobecchi? Of all reasons you reject him, it's because of that.

"People's true nature tends to reveal itself in the dire situation. Since her true self finally revealed itself then it's time to settle things properly." said Hikki.

Somehow this reminded me of the event in the Chiba Village.

But the different is that I didn't stop him from making an appearance like that time.

After saying that, Hikki walked out of the hideout, unconcernedly glanced at Hina-chan briefly before turning his back at her and pretended to walk away.

" *Sniff* Why? Why did you let Tobecchi confess?! *Sniff* Even though Hayato-kun telling you our situation why did you let Tobecchi confess to me?!" said Hina-chan, cried.

Hikki turned back and faced her with unconcerned glare.

"Why should I? It's obvious that supporting the hopeless idiot's love life is more preferable than fulfilling a request I can't put up with, that's why." replied Hikki.

Hey, isn't that like… too irresponsible?!

"You… You can't be serious. How dare you making a fool out of me when I'm dead serious about it?!" shouted Hina-chan.

Uwa… Hina-chan is definitely dead serious. She's seriously angry.

However, Tobecchi, stop standing there as if you were petrified and started comforting Hina-chan or calming her down already! Aren't you say so yourself that you're not gonna give up?

"Your request is to keep dudes in your group getting along. But realistically speaking, what you actually request is to specifically prevent Tobe from confessing to you so that you guys can keep the status quo." said Hikki.

I know it. However, Hikki, did you catch the wind about that from the start?

"All because your group are a bunch of people who blindly believe that their relationship with each other is an ideal one where everyone can be happy. However, only the minority of you guys know that such thing is just a lie and you're one of them." said Hikki with a hint of coldness in his voice tone.

Tobecchi and Hina-chan are shocked after hearing that.

To be more precisely, Tobecchi is appeared to be more like due to disbelieving while Hina-chan is more like she didn't expect that Hikki will actually say all those things.

I'm not really that different from them either.

"Tobe's confession definitely going to cause a change that you guys couldn't pretend it didn't happen and possibly couldn't deal with it so you're trying to prevent it from happening at all cost, even if it's mean selfishly not giving him a chance to try." said Hikki with even colder tone.

Hina-chan is shaking upon hearing that and looking down on the ground. The same thing could be said to Ooka-kun and Yamato-kun who heard all those conversations in the hideout.

Even though it's so faint, I think I could hear it. Hearing that Hina-chan mutters "Stop it"

However, Hikki still not intend to hit the break at all.

"Although I have a clue that Tobe's serious yet unrequited confession will potentially lead to the collapse of your group, that's still not a good enough reason for me to help you save that honey trap." said Hikki.

I know that Hina-chan is at fault but now I truly pity her.

Hikki. Please stop it. I understand it already.

"Don't you dare insulting us however you want! You have no idea how important everyone is to me! … Of all things, you describe my group as honey trap?!" said Hina-chan while bursting into tears.

Although I want Hina-chan to be comforted but this time I'm not mind if Tobecchi isn't doing that. Tobecchi is serious about his feelings after all.

Giving what Hikki said, his heart probably hurt badly and having a hard time pulling himself together, let alone even comforting Hina-chan.

After hearing that, Hikki used his right hand to brush his bang aside and casting a menacing shadow covered his eyes while maintaining his deadpan expression.

"If you don't want my way of word sugarcoating then I'll be blunt. Your group is not an ideal friendship as you think it is, it's just a group that maintains the impression of ideal friendship. That's why the members of your group must stifle their feelings just for that one hell of impression." said Hikki.

"… Stop it …" said Hina-chan.

However, unheeded to her words, Hikki refused to hit the break, and on top of that, his voice turned colder and colder as words slipped out of his mouth.

"And as for your actions, you might think it's for protecting everyone's bond but realistically it isn't. It's an act of selfishly forcing your ideal friendship on others regardless of what they're really felt and expect them to consider it as kindness. That kind of group and your actions of trapping others in it, there's no way I'm going to put up with such bullcrap." said Hikki.

Upon hearing that, I'm shaking severely, enough to bring me down to my knees.

Even my breathing and eye movements are visibly unnatural that even Yukinon has to help me hold myself up.

So scary! Today's Hikki is way too scary!

"S-Screw you! Even if that's the case you have no right to fault me for it!" shouted Hina-chan.

"You have a point. I have no right to fault you that. However, I still have the right to not be the part of your play." coldly replied Hikki.

"Ugu..." uttered Hina-chan.

"You, Hayama and Miura can do whatever you please. But count me out if you're gonna do this kind of bulls." said Hikki.

"Y-You're the worst!" said Hina-chan.

"Although I'm not a masochist, this is more preferable than getting a praise from someone like you. After all, I might vomit on your face if you actually praise me." said Hikki.

Hina-chan can't do anything other than gritted her teeth and kept her tears streaming out of her redden eyes.

Couldn't blame her. In Hina-chan's perspective, even though she wanted to praise him something, I doubt she could find any of that in her heart at this moment.

"Utterly ridiculous, isn't it? Trying to protect the friendship from falling apart because you believe in it the least." said Hikki.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH WITH THIS!" said Hina-chan, or should I described it as yelled from the top of her lung and left.

Tobecchi then snapped back to reality and chasing after Hina-chan, then Ooka-kun and Yamato-kun followed him afterward.

"The only thing worth looking at were the fireworks at the end." muttered Hikki (to himself I think).

After that, he's coming back to us.

"I'm leaving. You can handle the rest, right?" said Hikki.

Yukinon only closed her eyes and nodded at him, probably seeing that comforting me is the higher priority to her.

I'm leaving together with Yukinon because I'm no longer in the mood of confessing to him anymore.

I don't know why I feared him this much. What he did is just similar to what he did with Sagamin but I felt that it's different this time.

I don't feel like he's trying to commit social suicide or whatever it called at all, he's really trying to mow Hina-chan down, no… mow our whole group down once and for all.

Is that really Hikki? He has never been like that.

What's going on with him?

(Yuigahama Yui POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Komachi POV)

Ever since Onii-chan coming back from the school trip, he acted so unusual.

Well, he seems like looking forward to go to school but at the same time not that much cheerful.

Normally, I would asked him right away but he's somehow lost in his own mind that even my voice didn't reach him so I let him off the bait for the time being.

Now, it's time to get into the business. To make sure he will spill the beans, I put quite a lot of effort into the breakfast.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Not much happened. In fact, I guess not much things happened." replied Onii-chan.

"In fact, whenever you saying that, I'm not going to buy it. Say it or you'll gets tomatoes as your breakfast and dinner until graduation." I said which earned 'my little sister can't be that cruel' mutter from him.

What's the harm? Are you being NTR or what?

"Did something happened to Yukino-san or Yui-san? Giving me every details." I asked.

Onii-chan sighed upon that. Hey, you're started getting on my nerves y'know? What kind of a big brother would throw a sigh at his cute little sister?

"It's not like I want to keep it from you but I need to meet them in person again or else I can't guarantee the details correctness." replied Onii-chan.

Huh? What the heck is this guy saying?

Onii-chan, knowing what I'm thinking at that time, giving me another explanation.

"Let's say something does happen to them. It's a work of Paper Shuffle." replied Onii-chan.

The moment I heard the words 'Paper Shuffle', I dropped my chopsticks.

"Did you say 'Paper Shuffle'?" I asked.

"Indeed. You're not misheard it." replied Onii-chan.

I know I didn't mishear it. I just hope I misheard it.

Paper Shuffle. For others, it's just a common little game. But to Onii-chan, it also referred to another kind of game.

The game itself isn't a big deal, nor it's really bad, but its name is what Onii-chan and two more people come up with, which implicitly reminded me of 'those two'.

Of all people, why them?

My cousins who are at the same age as Onii-chan, Eighty Nii-san and Eight thousand Nii-san. Although Onii-chan is on a very good term with them, I'm not.

If possible, I really don't want to hear anything regard them.

As if reading my thought, Onii-chan mutters to them even though they aren't around.

"Unfortunately for you guys, look like Komachi still hates you two."

Of course I am! Even though they did give me a good treatment as they did with you I still hate them.

Are you telling me you've forgot that your childhood is damned because of them?

Darn it. It's not like he has forgotten, he just casually forgave them.

Just because you three always have soft spots for each other doesn't mean you should forgive them just like that, Onii-chan! Even those two themselves know they don't deserve it.

There should be a limit on how nice person you can be, Onii-chan.

Normally, I would add 'high in Komachi points' catchphrase afterward but I'm not really in the mood for that.

Their ways of handling situation show no signs of remorse or mercy, even Onii-chan's method is bearable in comparison.

Whatever that happened to Yukino-san and Yui-san, if those two involved, I can't bring myself to think that it's a good thing.

Even though I want to give Yukino-san and Yui-san a warning regarding those two, I can't really do anything.

If those two finds out about Onii-chan's situation in the school as well as his relationship with Yukino-san and Yui-san, they won't keep quiet for long.

Giving how perceptive they are, of course they would find out, and decide to show up because they will no longer stay aloof.

Those fatherly cousins of mine never treat the family and relatives matters as a laughing joke. As a matter of fact, they're way too dead serious.

"I hope Yukino-san and Yui-san are fine." I said which Onii-chan nodded in response.

That's all I can do. Please don't unnecessarily provoke them, Yukino-san, Yui-san.

(Hikigaya Komachi POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

In the class 2-F, Hayama's group has its relationship crushed to pieces, not to mention that Hayama, Miura and Ebina doing their best to keep their gazes from falling on me and treat me like non-exist life form. Yuigahama trying her best to glue her friends together and fail over and over again. I think I will just acknowledge her tenacity in this kind of matter. However, even though Yuigahama doesn't give me a resentful aura, she did try to not having her eyes met mine for some reasons.

To them, I was viewed as the one who responsible for the conflicts they're in.

Unbeknown to them that I'm not the only one who responsible for this, not that the current situation will become any better if they know anyway.

However, surprisingly enough that they're generous enough to not spread rumors about me for their suffering. I wonder why?

Even though the request is supposed to be over, I still can't get it off my head completely. As I originally thought, it's really a mistake to give in to puppy eyes and accept such request.

Well, starting from today, I bid farewell my usual lunch spot since I'm gonna eat my lunch with my cousins from now on.

How nostalgic, I'm barely remember the last time when three of us having meal together.

You might not believe it but I'm quite a talkative when I'm with them. Well, only with them.

We did talk a lot, but the hottest topic is regarding little sisters.

Can't be help, isn't it? It's a normal thing for older brother to think about his little sister and sometimes want to bragging about her.

Although Hachiju and Hassen showed up every time their parents (just my auntie to be exact) came and visited us, their little sister never tagged along, like she has a trouble being around men of her age or something.

So she considered as a potential threat to her as well, eh? That's hurt.

However, you don't have to worry Komachi. Onii-chan will always be there to slaughter any hyenas that gazing at you with their filthy lecherous eyes.

Okay, lmouto talks aside, let's head back to the present time.

Now here I am, in front of the Service Club room's door.

I opened the door and greeted like usual. However, only the atmosphere that unusual.

Yuigahama already have fun chatting Yukinoshita until my very own existence kill their mood completely.

"You came, huh?" asked Yukinoshita.

"You're saying like it's okay if I don't." I retorted.

And that's all the conversation regarding me.

Although I was informed by those two beforehand that Yukinoshita and (especially) Yuigahama will behave themselves more quietly than usual, I still can't help but feel weird about this sudden change of atmosphere.

There's no more of Yuigahama's noisy debating and Yukinoshita's insults today.

Although it's peaceful, I'm not used to it.

After a long awkward period, the door swung opened by a club advisor who not only thirst for marriage but also has never bothered to knock the door even once and always threaten me with violence if I showed her any resistance to her will.

A brutal, bossy, smoker Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei.

Normally, Yukinoshita will not forget her role to say her traditional 'Sensei, knock' which Hiratsuka-sensei will just replied apologetically but realistically didn't mean it.

Sometimes I couldn't help but thinking that her every single apologetic replied actually meant 'then telling me that next time too' instead.

However, today is different.

"Sorry to interrupt. Eh? What's happened?" said Hiratsuka-sensei, confused.

"Nothing special. By the way, what help do you need?" I asked.

Hearing that, Hiratsuka-sensei moved out from the entrance.

"Actually, I want you guys to fix these two. So let's say that you have two more clubmates with the same request as Hikigaya's. Now come here and introduce yourself." said Hiratsuka-sensei as she pointed out at two people who suddenly showed up.

My eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

Why are they here?

"I'm Sanshokuin Hachiju (三色院八樹) from class 2-J as well as Sobu High's library aide until the student counselor forcefully strip off that position of mine. Since I have a brother with the same last name here so I'll preferred being called by my derived name Miki (三樹)." said Hachiju.

"I'm Sanshokuin Hassen (三色院八線) from class 2-C. Since I have a brother with the same last name here so I'll preferred being called by my derived name Sanshin (三線)." said Hassen.

"I just can't understand why you guys don't want others to call you by first names that much so you insist others being called by your nicknames." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Anyway, I know that we need to be punished for our deed but you can't be serious about this." said Hassen.

"Not to mention that I already have my duty as a library aide so yeah you can't be serious." said Hachiju.

"If punishment is tilted to your favor then it's stopped being a punishment, isn't it?" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hiratsuka-sensei. Shouldn't you bring them to the student discipline committee or something instead of this? You can't just punish students by forcing them to join our club." said Yukinoshita.

"Like I said, Yukinoshita. Since I want you to fix them like how I asked you in regard of Hikigaya, do you think student discipline committee will be able to do anything to them? Their reasonings are just as rotten yet not arguably as Hikigaya's or even beyond his and the responsibility to punish these two fall on me, the student counselor, in the end anyway." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

If I haven't met them during the school trip, I wouldn't be convinced.

Even I didn't know that they could go that far.

"Even though Sagami and her group of friends deserve to be scolded for trying to capture birds and then insult them when they thought that you guys are the owner of the birds, that's not good enough reason to drive those girls to tears through your malicious words." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

That's the reason you brought them here?

Ah, come to think of it, I was forced to join the club because of committing such unpleasant essays and pointing out her age after all.

Keep it up and your difficulty level of getting marriage will eventually reach 530,000.

"Is that so? Maybe you're right. If I recall right, they did say something like 'we're so sorry for even exist' with teary face." said Hachiju.

"You think so? Well, that's problematic since we're not regret our decision at all." said Hassen.

It's really amazing that you guys can saying stuff like that with calm and stoic face.

"See how hopelessly rotten they are? Even Hikigaya is more lovable in comparison." groaned Hiratsuka-sensei.

Uh…, well…, thanks for the compliment.

"Then all the more reason I should deny. Not to mention that I'm fear for my chastity if I have to be around them." said Yukinoshita, covering herself.

You're never tired of this remark, huh?

"(Sigh) What a hopeless girl. Even our more breathtakingly beautiful, lovable little sister has never overestimate herself like that." said Hachiju.

"You heard her, Sensei. You just can't expect people to be _that skilled_ in the first place." said Hassen.

Everyone except my cousins and Yukinoshita have their jaw dropped.

It's rare to see Yukinoshita's pride being provoked in front of her face after all.

However, when it comes to my cousins, I don't think they'll slips their tongue that easily. Unless…

"Ara. I afraid I can't turn deaf on what you're saying. It is as Hiratsuka-sensei said, you two need to be fixed. It's our job to help those in needed. Welcome to the Service Club, I will be the one who fix you two. Be grateful." said Yukinoshita.

Here we go again, Yukinoshita's annoying noble complex Yukinon mode switch is being pressed and successfully activated.

I don't feel good about this. Not because it's sound déjà vu. It's because…

Oh no!

Hachiju and Hassen brush their bang aside and cast the menacing shadow covering their eyes upon hearing that.

I put one of my hand on my temple instinctively.

Dear my cute little sister Komachi, look like your prayers this morning won't work anymore.

Yukinoshita just opened the pandora boxes herself.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 for you readers. I hope you enjoy it. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tempestuous destiny

* * *

Upon hearing Yukinoshita's words, Hachiju and Hassen shifted their full attention at her.

Even though I couldn't figure out what in their minds for 100%, their eyes are pretty said "You're asking for it, bitch" and believe me that I'm not joking about it.

As if to not getting in their owners' way, Kazumi and Futami flew away from their owners' backs.

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

Seriously, when it comes to male members recruiting, Yukinoshita just have to be like that.

Although I've told myself that the scenario where I recruited Hikigaya in the club would be repeated itself with both of Sanshokuins in Hikigaya's role, I couldn't help but feel annoyed by it.

However, my expected annoyance is replaced by something different.

Even Hikigaya sweating visibly. What the hell?

Yuigahama tried to calm both sides down but her voice reached no one.

Speaking of which, today she's quieter than usual. Probably tired from gluing the friendship of Hayama's group together all days and failed over and over.

The way Yuigahama act towards her friends and Hikigaya today gives me enough hints that he has something to do with the group conflict, not to mention that Hikigaya himself also act a little suspicious.

When I was about to get Hikigaya to spill the beans I caught Sanshokuin brothers make Sagami and her friends cried, as a teacher I must have to handle this case first.

These two are too much of a pain, even more than Hikigaya so I decided to put them in the Service Club considering that no one else going to put up with them except student counselor like myself.

My train of thought then being interrupted by Sanshokuin brothers.

"You must be joking." said the younger Sanshokuin.

"Not a chance." said the older Sanshokuin.

"Ara, don't tell me you guys don't even know how to properly be grateful to someone who kind enough to help you?" said Yukinoshita.

"There's no way we could be grateful for someone who want to do that for us out of the worst reason possible." said both Sanshokuins in unison.

Woah. They're so daring. Saying something like that in Yukinoshita's face.

What's this? Did Yukinoshita just gains two more rivals or something?

Yuigahama and I don't know what to do while Hikigaya just closed his eyes and sighed as if to say "I'm out". Seriously, this boy's laziness level is just over 9000.

Upon hearing the brothers' reply, Yukinoshita ticked off a bit more as she stood up and said.

"Then care to elaborate why my reason is the wo—"

"You helped people in need just to save your face. That's why." interrupted older Sanshokuin.

Yukinoshita instinctively shifted away her eyes and attention from them and unconsciously stepped back a little, it is as if her secret being found out.

This somehow sent chills down to my spines too.

Hikigaya brushed his bang down to cover his face as if to say 'I know this would happen'

Yuigahama just stunned upon that with her confusing 'Eh?'

"W-What are you talking about?" said Yukinoshita, still not shifted her attention back.

"On top of not being acknowledged by someone you want their acknowledgement, you have such an omnipotent sister who surpassed you in almost everything. So it's inevitable that you would compare yourself to her and came up short, right?" said younger Sanshokuin.

They actually go and point out that. I know that majority of people here know about Haruno but not much know about their brothers relationship aside from some third year students. How did they even know what their relationship is and how Yukinoshita thinks about Haruno?

Yuigahama agaped at those statements as if she has never doubted Yukinoshita that way before, which I doubt I would ever believe if she ever did.

Yukinoshita couldn't utter anything in response. Only shaking slightly and probably quietly muttered "No".

"So you want to solve any sort of problems by yourself somehow. It's looks like you tried to prove yourself that you're as good as or even better than your sister and everyone else but it's in fact sound more like you just desperately want to decrease your feelings of being inferior to others even just a little so you create this club." said older Sanshokuin.

"No! I don't believe this! Yukinon isn't like that!" protested Yuigahama as she slammed the table in front of her.

"Unless you're Yukinoshita Haruno, your baseless protests are meaningless." said older Sanshokuin.

Yuigahama trying to protest some more but no words came out of her mouth and begrudgingly back down.

Yukinoshita started to grits her teeth and a little amount of moist formed under her eyes.

But even though they noticed that, Sanshokuin brothers still not pulling punches at all.

In fact, their voice grew even colder, not to mention that there's a hint of hatred and anger in it too.

"Therefore, your actions and reasons don't show kindness to anyone." said younger Sanshokuin.

"No, you're wrong. It may not look like it but Yukinon really a ki—" said Yuigahama, probably couldn't endure the situation any further.

"Forced your kindness on others regardless of their consents. Do you know what does your emotions called?" interrupted older Sanshokuin.

That left Yuigahama speechless. What a scary guy.

Hikigaya still stayed silent as if he couldn't do anything.

Yuigahama still in the middle of confusion, not knowing what to do.

Can't blame her, Yuigahama probably has the idea that what they said aren't the makeup shits.

It's no longer reminds me of Hikigaya and Yukinoshita's first ideal clashes, it's reminded me of the certain anime scene where Goku Black and Future Zamasu blaming Future Trunks for everything.

"Self-satisfaction masquerading as benevolence. That's the emotion we hate the most in this entire world." said Sanshokuin brothers in unison.

After the Sanshokuin brothers delivered Yukinoshita a final blow, she snapped and tried to slap them.

"Enough already!" shouted Yukinoshita.

"Tell that to yourself." said younger Sanshokuin.

Younger Sanshokuin effortlessly flicked her attack away and about to counterattack.

As I was going to stop him, Hikigaya already stood up and raised both of his hand to stop both of them from clashing.

Why now seriously?

"Hikigaya-kun?" said Yukinoshita.

"Hikki?" said Yuigahama.

"Hachiman." said younger Sanshokuin.

What? First name basis?

"I don't think violence is allowed here, especially when there's a teacher around." said Hikigaya.

Surprisingly enough, both of Sanshokuins back off obediently under Hikigaya's words.

"You know, Hikigaya. Even though I'm not in the position to say anything about it but you should've stopped these two before things turned out like this." I said.

Especially when they're this obedient when you're saying that.

Hikigaya sighed again before answering my question.

"The moment these two brush their bangs aside is already too late, sensei. Even if I tried to stop them back then, they will keep trying other ways afterward anyway. That's how they are." said Hikigaya.

So that's mean even if you rescued her it's just nothing more than a postponement and that she's going to be dealt like this behind your back afterward?

"You're talking like you know them before." I said.

"They're my cousins for crying out loud." said Hikigaya.

Huh?

"Ehhh?!" Yuigahama and I said in unison and have our jaws dropped.

Yukinoshita only has a look that said 'No way'.

Speaking of which, both Sanshokuins also looks similar to Hikigaya if you're not paying attention to eyes.

What a ruthless, cold-hearted, horrible cousins you have, Hikigaya.

"By the way you two. I really couldn't believe that you're actually going so far as to use Hiratsuka-sensei and Sagami to gets here." said Hikigaya.

Wait. I've been manipulated all this time?

I looked at Sanshokuin brothers to confirm things, and they're currently making a proud face for some reasons.

"Cats out of the bag already?" said older Sanshokuin.

"Do you think someone like me would be fooled by such suspicious scheme to the very end? Not when you guys act like things go according to the plan instead of being troubled." elaborated Hikigaya.

Comes to think of it, I forgot to think that they're suspiciously calm at the trouble they're in. Even the rotten Hikigaya back then still showed sign of trouble on his face but not with these two.

But how did they manipulate me?

"You want to know that badly?" asked younger Sanshokuin.

Yeah. Wait! Did you just read my mind?

"Nope. Your face just too honest." said younger Sanshokuin.

You're really reading my mind, you damn brat!

"Honestly speaking, even both of us didn't expect this outcome either. We purposely let Kazumi and Futami flying around openly to urge someone to capture them and we ourselves will be wandering around a certain teacher so we can create such a scene. There's no guaranteed succession in this plan so it's just us trying our luck and killing time. However…" said younger Sanshokuin.

"Luck came to us as that waste of a chairwoman and her group of friends unexpectedly taking the bait as Kazumi and Futami came back to us while brought them along the way. Of all people, it's them, the top lists of people we hate very much, so we take our sweet time mow them down mentally until the student counselor came. And we know very well that if none of other factions can handle us, Service Club going to be the last resort, right? Student counselor Hiratsuka Shizuka-san." said older Sanshokuin.

"And it is just according to our prediction, you're not gonna let any of your problematic students get away without doing anything to them so you'll definitely try to enlist us into this club which is our objective from the start." said younger Sanshokuin.

I was dumbfounded by them.

What the heck is that? All the ruckus you've caused is just for that?

"Then why didn't you guys just do it in normal way?" I asked.

"If we do that then you will allow her disapproval of us go. But if you considered us as problematic brats then you would try various way to make her accept us, right?" said younger Sanshokuin.

"And you can't help but feel the need to put us in even now, right? Although this is all set up, can you say for certain that you actually believe that our rottenness you discovered is an act and just let us go?" said older Sanshokuin.

They both got me good.

However, many things still make no sense.

"Why did you guys are so determined to get into the club so much as to resort to set things up like this? But on top of that, why did you guys do that to Yukinoshita if you want to join the club? What's your objective exactly?" I asked.

"As Hachiman said, he and both of us are cousins. Our main objective is to spend more time together with him, that's all, others aren't mattered." said younger Sanshokuin.

Who do you guys think you are? Hikigaya's wives?

"Exactly, I won't let you two get away, not when I've seen your rottenness. However, do you think I will just let you guys have your way here. I can still disapprove of you guys joining the club and find some other ways to deal with you brats." I said.

"That doesn't really matter. After all, we're satisfied with the outcome already." said older Sanshokuin.

Huh?

Now that even more confused, didn't you guys just want to spend time with…

Wait… Don't tell me…

"I see, your main goal is to get me removed from the club which today's event is just merely a declaration." said Hikigaya.

"Bullseye." said Sanshokuin brothers in unison.

So that's how is it. But with that being said, no matter what choice we've made, it would still tilt into their favors.

"Is that so? However, don't forget that I still have my authority as a club president here." said Yukinoshita with menacing shadow covered her eyes.

"Yukinon." said Yuigahama.

"Yukinoshita." said Hikigaya.

Wow, who would believe that she could still be able to recover after get her mental mowed down earlier.

"How can that authority will be any use in this?" asked younger Sanshokuin.

"Even though I really hate the idea of doing this so much but I will accept both of you as my clubmates. I won't let you two do as you please with my clubmates that easily, even if you two are his cousins." said Yukinoshita.

How brave of you for standing up against Sanshokuins despite visibly shaking and look at them with scared looks in your eyes.

"So what?" asked younger Sanshokuin.

"There's a competition in this club. If I win, you two will have to take back everything you've said today." said Yukinoshita.

"Competition, you say?" said older Sanshokuin.

Competition? Is that a thing?

"It's a competition to see who can do the most service and solve the most people's problems. The winner can order the loser anything." explained Hikigaya.

Yuigahama and I surprise at this (even though I'm the one who comes up with it).

Wow, what a dictator you are, Yukinoshita?

No, against these cunning brothers, this is a great strategy.

Periodically speaking, Yukinoshita clearly has the advantages against them.

"You're really doing good on how to getting on our nerves. It's so unfortunate for me that violence is taboo." said younger Sanshokuin.

Oh. So you're started to lose face, eh?

However, the older Sanshokuin, on the other hand, still calm and composed.

"Since the result still hasn't come out yet, then bring it on. However, if either me or my little brother win, the male club members and female club members will stay away from and can't talk to each other ever again." said older Sanshokuin which the younger nodded in agreement.

"Ehhh?! Wait! Doesn't that mean I would be included as well?" whined Yuigahama.

"Exactly." calmly stated older Sanshokuin.

"Isn't that too much? Hey, say something Hikki! You will be included too, y'know?" said Yuigahama.

"Believe me, I know that. However, that order will only applied once they won the competition which Hiratsuka-sensei hasn't announced yet." said Hikigaya as he shifted his gaze at me.

Stop torturing me, you brat!

"Hachiman's right. There's no need to panic. You just have to make a decision between helping that president to win against us, win the competition yourself or stay and talk to Hachiman as much as you can until our victory is announced." said younger Sanshokuin.

"Looking forward to it. Looking forward to it." said umm… parrots?

They can talk? No, it must be Ventriloquism. These two brats really enjoyed annoying us, huh? I'm on a verge of getting crazy y'know?

"I'll win. Just two of you. Just two of you that I'll not lose." said Yukinoshita with eyes filled with both fear and determination.

"I will not let you two win. Saying horrible things to Yukinon, making her cry and trying to take Hikki away as you please. I definitely won't forgive you two!" said Yuigahama.

"Do as you guys please since the only thing worth looking at were the fireworks at the end." said younger Sanshokuin.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita flinched at his words for some reasons but Yukinoshita quickly recomposed herself.

With that, Two S-class rotten brats join the Service Club.

My head hurts. Hurts enough to make me wonder if I forgot something.

* * *

I felt like shit today. Lately, anything involving Hikigaya became even more of a pain, especially his cousins which really takes the cake.

Even Haruno wouldn't try to manipulate me for crying out loud, yet those two did it and I bet they're not regret it at all! Or should I say they're proud enough to confess about it.

And even though their objective is revealed I still can't help but think that they're overdone it.

Seriously, what are th—

I quickly hid myself the moment I see three familiar figures and ended up eavesdropping them.

"You guys really have to do it, huh? If Komachi knows this you'll not even be seen as a human being by her anymore, y'know?" said Hikigaya.

"That going to be hurt for sure. However, so be it. It's not like she'll ever forgive us for anything we do anyway. We'll just continue endure the pain." said younger Sanshokuin (Ventriloquism).

Oh boy. These boys and their hobbies.

"Even I thought that you're doing too much for just care about my wellbeing, y'know?" said Hikigaya.

Huh? What?

"Oh. So you've also awakened your ESPer side as well?" asked older Sanshokuin (Ventriloquism).

"Three of us always understand each other's intention better than anyone else from the get go so there's no need for me to be an ESPer to do that." retorted Hikigaya.

Where is that logic coming from? Also, all of this is because they care for your wellbeing?

Older Sanshokuin let out a small smile as if be proud of Hikigaya.

"You guys did all that to determine what exactly am I to them, right?" said Hikigaya, sighed.

Is that the freaking whole reason behind their whole cruel acts back then?

You guys might raise a death flag if Haruno is around, y'know?

"We're on the spectator seats for a long time already and we're not going to tolerate the horrible soft opera in front of us any longer." said older Sanshokuin.

"You're still as soft as ever, Hachiman. No, it's because we can't help but be dead serious at this kind of matter. You know what I'm implying, right?" said younger Sanshokuin.

But I'm not! Explain it properly you brats! Ah, what am I even complaining? As if eavesdropper like myself has any say in this.

Hikigaya closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah. I understand it. It's also something that I don't want to recall it anytime soon. Just embrace it and move on is too hard to repeat." said Hikigaya with a hint of sadness in his tone and looked down on the floor.

Are they really cousins? They're more like fathers and son.

"Also one more thing, do you have fun eavesdropping us, Student Counselor-san." said older Sanshokuin as three of them shifted their gazes to my direction, however, only Hikigaya surprised at the event among the three.

Although I didn't want to, I came out.

Why, you asked? Because those brats' pet parrots just ambushed me from behind the moment I was called out and it freaking hurts!

I was too focused on eavesdropping them that I forgot that their pets aren't with them.

I swear I will always be on guard whenever I have to deal with these rotten brats from now on.

"You should be. Also next time please gets rid of your cigarettes before eavesdropping someone, it's not good for your health in many ways." said older Sanshokuin.

"Uwahhh… somehow I suddenly feared for my chasitity." said Hikigaya.

"Then let both of us accompany you to your house, I won't let anyone touch even a single strand of your cowlick, let alone your chastity." said younger Sanshokuin.

Shut up you damn ESPer brats!

After three of them left my sight for a while I realized something.

I forgot to ask Hikigaya about Hayama's group. Damn it!

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Komachi POV)

"Um. Hikigaya-san. You're spacing out three times in a row now. Are you okay?" asked Taishi-kun.

"Eh? Ah no. I'm just felt a bit exhausted because I'm put too much effort in making breakfast today. Ahaha." I replied and stupidly laughed softly.

It's not the exact lie. However, that isn't the main reason why.

Even if I haven't heard how both of them doing from Onii-chan, I'm more or less figured out that from Onii-chan's emotions when he talked about them.

Those two probably turned out to be even worse than before. With that in mind, I'm all but worrying.

Even if they're doing all stuff for Onii-chan's sake, I can't just approve of them.

In the past, they're always the one who can make Onii-chan smile as three of them always cheerful whenever and only when they're together.

However, there's one thing they're supposed to do but they don't, and that is encouraged Onii-chan to gets friends.

I know that he's already experienced being betrayed but isn't encouraging him to find himself some friends and not giving up is the right thing to do?

During Onii-chan's middle school period, they're just only giving him a warning that his choice is risk and better stay away instead.

Although their premonitions were right I'd prefer Onii-chan choose to try instead of giving up and I'm glad he tried.

At that time they say no more and let the hope-brimmed Onii-chan do as he sees fit.

With how the event of him and Orimoto or whatever her name is turned out, Onii-chan was strongly reminded of how accurate their warnings are and eventually succumbed into a hardcore heart-sealed pessimism.

Although I can't say for sure that Yukino-san and Yui-san will never ended up like all those people who hurt Onii-chan in the past but the trust are developing for sure. Especially Yui-san, she's on the verge of becoming my Onee-chan. Kyaa~

It's better for Onii-chan and his clubmates to continue developing the relationship they're now in until he can gain enough amount of trust he would acknowledge.

But my cousins, on the other hand, definitely not thinks so.

If talking about comparison between me and them then I would be a type of people who once plant the seed will keep taking care of it neatly until it bloom into flower or eventually bear the fruits while those two are the type of people who once the planted seed became a grand bud they will only give it enough time to bloom and relentlessly pluck it out… No, dig its roots up from the soil if it won't even bloom during the deadline.

"Um. Hikigaya-san. It's the fourth time already that you're spacing out." said Taishi-kun.

(Sigh) Today I feel like I'm my Gomi-chan's little sister for some reasons.

(Hikigaya Komachi POV Ended)

* * *

(Shiromeguri Meguri POV)

"Very well then, Isshiki-san. I'll ask Hiratsuka-sensei later about your problems so rest assured." I said, hopefully the girl would calm down.

"Really? Thank you very much." thanked Isshiki-san. However, I could tell that she's still feeling uneasy.

Well, can't blame her for that.

Anyone who being nominated to be a student council president without her own consent and unfamiliar with the state position would be like that, and not to mention that she is the sole candidate here.

I kinda expected Yukinoshita-san to succeed me but she didn't decide to run the student council so I prayed for someone who would willingly succeeded me to appear.

But I've never wished for something like this to happen.

There's no way I'm going to shamelessly turned someone who is a victim of people's prank into my successor just because we're lack of candidates.

I hope Hiratsuka-sensei or Service Club will be able to help that girl out.

However, there's one more problem.

Even if Isshiki-san manage to get out of the mess, as long as there's no sign of someone like Yukinoshita-san participating the election then it still may result in the student council will become inactive until the next election which I highly doubt anyone going to participate afterward and I don't want that.

But I'm not going to give up! If the president such as myself giving up, then the student council won't be able to grasp the future we desire.

For the future of my precious student council, if there's really no one going to succeed me for real then I'll have no choice but to beg _him_ to do it.

(Shiromeguri Meguri POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 for you readers. I hope you all enjoy it. See you next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The unexpected prologues

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

I texted Komachi that I'll have dinner at Saizeriya today so she doesn't have to wait for me.

Today I'm accompanied by my twin cousins so I parked my bike at the nearby café and three of us ended up chatting before going to Saizeriya.

Yeah, you heard right. I'm actually chatting. Hikigaya Hachiman, who always keep the conversation brief, is chatting.

I know that you would thought that it's impossible for me of all people to even do that with others who isn't Komachi, right?

Let's say I have never mind if it's with these two, especially the topic we were talking about.

The topic itself is pretty obvious when people who are proud of their little sisters are being put together.

And even if we're not paying attention to our surroundings, three of us already conscious about how they're looking at us like some zero sister-bragging resistance trio but why do we have to be mindful about that.

But after a long conversation about our bragging I came to understand more about the reason why both of them loathe Yukinoshita so much that they verbally attacks her like that back then.

It's natural for big brother beings to act like these two if they meet someone who reminded them of the people that make their dear sister hurt.

I swear I won't be surprised if I happened to transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan by just imagine Komachi being put in their little sister's shoes alone.

"Oya? Hikigaya-kun?"

A voice I wish to not hear at a time like this called out to me.

"But you're still luckier than us." said Hachiju, ignored the calling voice.

As expected of you, knowing that I want to avoid her so you strengthen the conversation even more (although I think this is one of the few reasons for you to open your mouth in the first place).

"Your little sister still conscious of your presence, right? I'm so envious. Our little sister just couldn't bother with us at all, especially after she found the boy she loves she already forgot that we do existed." said Hassen with sad tone.

"It's a good thing that she found a boy whose existence alone can liberate her from loneliness but the fact that none of us is that boy really saddened us." said Hachiju with sad tone.

"You two can have my condolences." I said.

Well, why shouldn't I? Even in the past, no matter how much effort they putting in, they're destined to not getting along with anyone who is a 'younger girl' to them. If I'm not consoling them, who will?

Then all of sudden, the face of the owner of the voice from earlier popped up in front of three of us, almost getting me kissed.

"That's really rude for you to ignore your beautiful Onee-san and have fun chatting with each other." said the owner of the voice; Yukinoshita Haruno.

Then two arms suddenly form an 'X', blocking me and Haruno, increasing our distance.

Not only the little sister but you guys are going to start something with the older sister as well?

"I really don't want to hear that from you who suddenly interrupted our chat." said Hachiju.

"And I believe that you're not the person he want to have his first kiss stolen by you." said Hassen.

"Oi!" I said, embarrassed.

Are you trying to save me or what?

Haruno is dumbfounded for a moment before letting her laughter shamelessly exploded.

"My my… Today is really the best in the entire week… I honestly never seen all of these coming. Hikigaya-kun got himself some friends and they're all interesting." said Haruno while still not fully recovered from her recent laughter explosion.

The moment Haruno resume her laughter and instinctively close her eyes, Hachiju and Hassen giving me the expression that said "now our chance to naturally escape".

I nodded and tried to escape. However, Hachiju, is being held hostage by Haruno who regained her strength in time so we stopped.

There's go our natural escape route, we're undoubtedly attracted one or two attentions at this point.

"Calm down, calm down you three. All I want is to join your conversation so please don't give me such a treatment." said Haruno.

"Once again, I doubt that you have the right to say such things." retorted Hachiju.

Is it alright for a hostage to retort at the one who captured him, especially against Haruno of all people?

However, Haruno just freed Hachiju just like that.

"Oh, don't be so boring. Consider your recent conversation I think I can fit in really well. Very well to be exact since I have a lot to share about my cute little sister after all." said Haruno, giggled.

"We already met her in person so you can just leave us alone." retorted Hassen.

"Oh, is that so? Wait. you have met Yukino-chan? Did you guys just go to confes to her or something?" asked Haruno.

At this moment, Hikigaya Hachiman, Sanshokuin Hachiju and Sanshokuin Hassen, deadpanned at Yukinoshita Haruno in unison.

"She's really her little sister's older sister" is what we commonly thought.

"Even if this world going to end we will never do that." said Hachiju.

"We're just became her clubmates without our consent being considered, just like Hachiman." said Hassen.

I am but you two aren't.

"It's Shizuka-chan's doing again, eh? Adding more interes— Hmm?" said Haruno but paused for a moment.

Haruno started examining those two.

"Wait a moment. You guys look familiar to me. Your name?" said Haruno.

"Sanshokuin Hachiju."

"Sanshokuin Hassen."

"Hmm… that still doesn't ring any be—oh I remembered your dull-looking face, one of you is together with Yukino-chan during cultural festival." said Haruno.

"Eh? Seriously?" I said.

One of them is there? I have never noticed it at all.

"Seriously, why can't her sister just be as oblivious as her? Thanks to that I hate you even more." said Hachiju.

So it was you!

"Eh? Hachiju? What the meaning of this?" I asked.

"During the culture festival, you're a male representative of class 2-F while I'm a male representative of class 2-J. That's all the puzzles you need, Hachiman." replied Hachiju.

My mouth agape.

To think that neither me nor Yukinoshita detect him after all this time, guess my Stealth Hikki is no longer unique anymore.

"And thanks to you and that waste of a committee chairwoman back then that I have to unnecessarily waste more time and stamina throughout the cultural festival. As if me being unlucky enough to be picked as a committee member along with that sister of yours isn't bad enough, that chairwoman and the arbitrary guidance you made at that time really takes the cake." complained Hachiju.

He's pulling no punches. Should I remind him that we're still in the café?

Well, it's not like Hachiju is a couch potato or anything but he really hates it if he was assigned to do something like taking care of workloads that aren't even his which is what everyone who stay working at that time are forced to do.

But knowing what kind of person Hachiju is, if he was going to do something for the sake of protesting back then the cultural festival itself would be more or less destroyed like how he and Hassen destroyed Sagami and her peers recently.

So basically, the cultural festival is turned out fine in the end is partly thanks to Hachiju holding back.

"So bold and cute. Maybe I should enlist you to Yuk—" said Haruno but being interrupted halfway.

"Oh. Hikigaya?" said the oddly familiar voice which interrupted Haruno's earlier.

I turned my gaze toward the direction of that voice just to regret in my decision.

Standing there, it's two girls holding their orders. One of them has brown eyes and short curly brown hair, wearing the school uniform that is not Sobu High School's which composes of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, and a red tie under a navy blue blazer while another one… just another one of her friends from the same school I guess (The first one mattered more after all).

"It's really is you, Hikigaya. Did I just pull out an ultra rare card?"

No doubt about it. It's her. I thought all of my middle school classmates had been discarded into the deepest corner of my memory. And now only her name casually popped out.

"Ori…moto…" I uttered.

Screw you romcom god!

"As expected." quietly yet coldly muttered Hassen.

"Figured." quietly yet coldly muttered Hachiju.

"Could it be that she's your friend too, Hikigaya-kun?" asked Haruno.

Is it just me or that just another version of 'you have friends?' lines?

"She's my classmate during my middle school." I replied.

"I'm Orimoto Kaori." self-introduced Orimoto.

"I'm Yukinoshita Haruno, Hikigaya-kun's… um how about his pending girlfriend?" replied Haruno-san.

"I think an alumnus from my school more suitable." I said.

"You're no fun~" said Haruno-san.

Even if I looked like a comedian to you please keep in mind that I'm not one of them.

"So you're his classmate during his middle school. Is there something interesting happened with him back then?" asked Haruno.

This person's brake is already broken. Someone please stop her!

"Ah. Actually, he asked me out once." replied Orimoto.

"For real?" said Orimoto's friend.

Is there any hole nearby? I want to hide in there right now!

"Oh that's interesting alright." said Haruno-san.

"He had never even talked to me before, so it was a total shock." continued Orimoto.

Actually I did talk to you. I emailed you too. To the address you gave me out of sympathy or pity. Even made up the dumbest reasons to email you then waiting to see if you'd respond like a real dumbass and I'm sure that you don't even have any slightest idea about these at all.

"So Hikigaya-kun did ask a girl out." said Haruno-san.

"You're not wrong. But keep in mind that it's a mere past." I replied.

"Yeah. It just a past so it doesn't matter, right?" said Orimoto.

"It does matter." said a certain non-human voice.

Following the voice, Kazumi and Futami ambushed Orimoto and her friend, snatching their belongings and flew away out of the café through the opened door where Hachiju and Hassen stood.

So this is why they're rather quiet during the whole talk since they're not there to begin with.

And they're just again prove to be better at utilizing Stealth Hikki than me.

"Hey, that's mine, come back." said Orimoto and her friend as they chased after the two parrots and eventually left the café.

Then there's a message sent into my phone.

"Sorry for the late rescue, Hachiman."

I don't need to hear anything from them to figure out what happened.

They have Kazumi and Futami did that so Orimoto and her friend will leave me alone, and they're probably the one who open the door pretending to be a mere coincidence to ensure Kazumi and Futami's successful escaping.

"Correct."

And you guys still refuse to admit that you're ESPers despite this mind-reading capacity?

"Indeed."

Alright, alright. I know so give it a rest already you two.

Also I have to salute you guys about how skillful you are at hiding your parrots from people's sights.

"My my. I think I'm gonna get jealous of Yukino-chan even more now. Getting to enjoy herself with three interesting guys in her high school while I couldn't." said Haruno-san, giggling.

"I highly doubt that her being driven to tears is worth jealous of." said Hassen.

NOOOOOO…! Did you realize that you just open the pandora box right there?!

Haruno-san's giggling instantly died and went stoic.

"Did you say you drive Yukino-chan to tear? I afraid I couldn't turn deaf on this so how about you give me more details." said Haruno-san with monotonous voice.

"Then listen well. First, both of us Sanshokuin siblings, hate your sister personally. Secondly, after your sister's club advisor put us in the club, she getting on our nerves verbally and trying to make us look like inferior beings that need to be grateful to her for her help so we both just do something that not many people would do; called her out on every of her bullshits mercilessly. Finally, if it weren't for Hachiman stopped us midway your sister might ended up communicate with us through violence. That's all." replied Hachiju.

I immediately hid myself at Hassen's back.

You guys better keep your promise about not letting anyone touch me because I need that protection RIGHT NOW!

Haruno-san pondered for a moment before reverting back to her usual self.

"Is that so? Even though I'm normally couldn't forgive anyone who make my Yukino-chan cry but since she's at fault this time, not to mention that hearing Hikigaya-kun's heroic deed over Yukino-chan really satisfied me so I'm gladly let it slide this time." said Haruno-san with small smile.

Is it just me or the whole reason for your forgiveness is all about me saving your sister?

"By the way, Hikigaya-kun. To think that you have such interesting friends, as expected of my future brother-in-law." said Haruno-san.

"Actually, we're not his friends." said Hachiju.

"Our relationship isn't that shallow." said Hassen.

Haruno-san's dubiousness instantly grew as her expression rivaled Komachi's deadpanning when she's about to point out my siscon trait.

"Hikigaya-kun. Did you just awaken your homose—"

"They're my twin cousins! Nothing more, nothing less!"

This place is still a public place for crying out loud so don't attract me anymore unnecessarily attentions!

Although I'm not care about people getting the wrong idea but if Totsuka is one of them then he'll definitely think I'm chea— wait, stop it! I'm a straight person! I'm a straight person!

Haruno-san's eyes wided open and broke into laughter once again.

What's so funny anyway?

"Twin cousins, eh? Why didn't I think about it sooner? Now that I looked at three of you, you guys really looked similar to each other." said Haruno-san.

You're just now realizing that?

"But are you sure it's good for you guys to make Yukino-chan cry? I mean even if I'm not backing her up she could still aiming for the student council president seat which Meguri will left it soon and make a mess of your high school life as a revenge, y'know?" said Haruno-san.

It's not like her warning is a groundless assumption. Yukinoshita is a type of person who holds grudge after all. If she let her own grudges reign over reasoning then Haruno-san's premonition won't be just a joke.

"Teachers and some students would be appreciated if _your sister_ decided to take the position, but…" said Hachiju while emphasizing 'your sister' part.

"If she can bring herself to aim for the position as she _currently_ is, that's it." said Hassen while emphasizing 'currently' part.

Ah, right. There's still a competition between club members left.

Regardless of Yukinoshita desired to take the student council president position or not, I highly doubt she would afford to be considered 'lose by default because she left the club for student council'.

During the cultural festival event, it's already proved that Yukinoshita isn't excellent enough to take care that much of multiple roles on her own so she has to choose one; either defeat my cousins through student council or through club competition rules.

If she choose student council then she will have to admit that she has resigned from competing against my cousins. Even if my cousins never brought that fact up, Yukinoshita herself would be too prideful and troubled by it deep down anyway, not to mention that I highly doubt student council could do anything to them when many teachers including Hiratsuka-sensei couldn't even handle them (especially when they managed to manipulate Hiratsuka-sensei without her seeing it coming).

"Aww… your wordings really boosted my curiosity, y'know? Anyway, I have so much fun today so you can have my thanks Hikigaya-kun and err… calling you two Sanshokuin-kun twice really sound weird. But immediately calling you guys by first names would be inappropriate… how about I called the younger one as Sanshokuin-chan?" said Haruno-san.

"Just called me Miki and my brother as Sanshin." said Hachiju.

"It's our nickname from the derivation of our full names so there shouldn't be a problem, right?" said Hassen.

Haruno-san bursting into laughter again.

Seriously, what's so funny?

"Whoa, you guys are well-prepared even with something so trivial as this. Very well, both are easier to pronounce anyway so I'll play along. With that being said, see you Hikigaya-kun, Miki-kun and Sanshin-kun." said Haruno-san as she waved her hand at us and happily left.

Hachiju and Hassen have an expression that say 'don't ever show up again' plastered on their faces before left the café together with me and having dinner at Saizeriya.

By that time, Kazumi and Futami, who already carried out their mission, already waiting for us on my bike.

* * *

(Saizeriya)

I have to salute these parrots as well.

"That's surprising alright." I said.

"What?" asked both Hachiju and Hassen.

"I thought you two would make your conversation with her as brief as possible but you let her have her way." I said.

"How sharp." replied both of them.

Indeed. They could've tried to use Kazumi and Futami to take care of Haruno-san as well but they don't.

"At least she's worth our time than those two who have left before her." said Hachiju.

Ah right, these two have to get rid of Orimoto and her friend's existences before they couldn't hold back their desire to rip off the girls' heads any longer since I could already tell that they were so ready to do so the moment their voices turned cold.

Regardless of Orimoto doing nice things to me on purpose or not, regardless of her being conscious of her actions or not, the fact that she giving me false hopes and ended up hurting me is already enough to make them hate her.

And Orimoto herself showed no sign of realizing her own mistakes which will make my cousins loathe her further, to the point that they can't tolerate her existence.

But Haruno-san, on the other hand, is more preferable than Orimoto. Despite owning a certain amount of facade, she did understand people's feelings and regard them to some degree.

Or so I thought it was their reason this time.

"Although we hate her, we don't really mind spending some of our time with someone who care deeply for her little sister and want the best for her, even if she ended up being hated by her little sister. But that still doesn't change the fact that we hate her." said Hassen.

"And it's really vexing that we just brought her to cloud nine today for free. That damn jester." said Hachiju.

So the main reason is because Haruno-san is a siscon which you guys also count as the hopeless ones as well.

"This may sound way too nonsensical but according to my older sibling instinct, she really has it tough as an older sister of that club president. Even though she has been doing her best for her sister, the latter is unable to understand any of that one bit. How sad." said Hachiju.

"Older sibling instinct, huh? I don't think I can retort that. Considering that Yukinoshita usually let her competitiveness and inferiority complex get in her way then it's not strange if Haruno-san's efforts being disregarded because of that." I said.

Who would've thought that the Tyrant Queen Yukinoshita Haruno is really this great of an Onee-san?

"Tyrant Queen, huh? You're really love to boost people's egos by giving them such intimidating nickname." said Hassen.

"Well, it can't be help. To me, she's that scary." I replied.

I highly doubt that there's anything you'd be afraid of at this point considering you can tank Yukinoshita siblings as well as Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Things we feared do exist, but people in your thought aren't in the list. For example, to us, Yukinoshita Haruno isn't some Tyrant Queen or anything." said Hassen.

"Then what she is to you guys?" I asked.

Seriously, if she's not a tyrant then what is she?

"A siscon jester." replied Hachiju.

Oh my god.

"A siscon, as well as an annoying big sister character who will put on any act for her own amusement. Rather fit her well, don't you think?" said Hassen.

"No comment." I replied.

If Yukinoshita Haruno can't make you fear her, then who the heck that capable of makes you fear them?

"It's really unfortunate for you to attract such a jester. Look like it's a mistake of you to go shopping with that president that day." said Hachiju.

"Well, I think I can agree with y— wait, how did you even know that anyway?" I asked.

Just how long did you guys stalking me? That's scary! Freaking scary!

"Calm the hell down, Hachiman. Just take it that it was our way to look out for you." said Hassen.

I'm not sure if you guys actually 'look out for me' or just 'look for me' though.

"It's not that much strange for you to not realize that we applied to the same high school as you. We just happened to successfully transferred to your high school during the golden week after all." said Hachiju.

"Is that so? But that still not answer my question though." I said.

"I swear that it's truly a pure coincidence that we both spotted you and that president as well as her sister when we were in the middle of shopping after all." said Hachiju.

"I guess it's because you're too distracted by that siscon jester that you didn't spot us even though we're nearby. You can say that things started from that point." said Hassen.

I was dumbfounded. It's really convincing since at that time I really was distracted by Haruno-san's pair of feminine weapons that pressed against me after all.

"We couldn't comprehend what we saw at all. Knowing how you are after being rejected by that bastard Orimoto, the scenery before us is truly unexpected. There has to be something wrong with it." said Hassen.

Why do I feel like I'm being insulted here?

"You'd probably being forced to or that girl hold Komachi hostage or you were blackmailed or something. That's what we came up. But none of your expressions match any stated case so we dismissed all those assumptions just to boost even more curiosity. But when that airhead girl showed up we're starting to be able to connect some dots. It's like both you and that president go shopping there that day to get something for her." said Hachiju.

Even though they didn't know the details about Yuigahama's birthday but to be able to guess this much really scary.

"However, that's still not resolved all of our doubts so we decided to transfer to your school and keep our eyes on you so we can figure out what's really going on with you and your surroundings." said Hassen.

"Did you guys go so far as to transfer just to learn about my circumstances? Are you guys idiots?" I said.

Really. You guys could've texted me or emailed me or something.

Ah, come to think of it. After being deceived by fake contact addresses from middle school I would've regard their contacts as some sort of spams or pranks immediately.

"Just you know that we never have any intention to apply to Sobu High regardless of you being there or not. Knowing you, you wouldn't try to unnecessarily involve yourself with any people who would messing with your life for sure and that will definitely lift off our worry. But you've done it eventually that day so we have no choice but to do that." said Hachiju.

You guys really are idiots. Wait—

"But what about auntie and uncle? They're actually approved of your decision to transfer?" I asked.

Such a ridiculous reason shouldn't be acceptable.

"To be honest, our parents are originally wanted us to apply Sobu High from the start but we refuse it because it's involved some unnecessarily matters and not to mention that we already have one or two bias towards it. So when we decided to transfer to Sobu High they give us full support just like that." said Hachiju.

"What a convenient reason." I said.

"And as we have expected from this school. It's really the worst, especially the cultural festival event which is truly a prime example for that. Even though that event is ended, our hatred for this school still continues to worsening, especially when they make you commit social suicide in order to fix or archiving something. As a result, we ended up hating almost everyone in this campus for it." said Hachiju with voice mixed with anger.

What kind of reaction I supposed to do when you saying all those stuff with stoic face?

"And yet they still attempt to make you sacrifice yourself in order to keep such good-for-nothing friendship from falling apart from their own irresponsibility. Enough is enough." said Hassen.

"So that's why you took the liberty to take revenge for me even though I've never asked you for it." I said.

You might be confused about 'revenge' part, right?

As Haruno-san's said before, three of us are look quite similar to each other so it would be natural that we can impersonate as each other with just a little change in our style (thanks to our dull-looking trait with uncommon eyes that allow us to be able to even fool our acquaintances quite easy).

Paper shuffle is an operation where we would impersonate as another one for some urgent which we usually done in the past and now we're doing it again during the recent Kyoto trip.

Back then Hachiju and I were searching for Miura since Hachiju felt a need to drug her so that she wouldn't interfere the situation in the bamboo forest.

I used my very presence to distract Miura so that Hachiju could drug her through his special needle.

Which means I'm not present at the bamboo forest when Tobe is about to confess to Ebina-san in the first place.

That's right. Hikigaya Hachiman that showed up in the bamboo forest isn't me.

It's Sanshokuin Hassen.

Since I'm not there to know what exactly has happened but I don't think Hassen will go there to give them a happy ending result.

What happened the next day is pretty clear to me, Hassen shattered their relationship to pieces which result in Hayama, Miura and Ebina to hate me.

I bet it's because Hassen using cruel truth to roast them back then while Hayama and Miura were drugged and unable to save Ebina-san.

But it's look like despite my cousins' hatred toward them, they did show mercy by letting Hassen do it.

Hachiju may be frailed in comparison to Hassen but that only the athletic matters, in term of communication Hachiju is way more unarguably and sharper tongue (which they've never been like this before but now they are for some reasons).

If Hachiju is the one showed up there instead then everyone in Hayama's group will definitely be reduced into subhuman beings like how Sagami and her peers get after confronting them both.

Even if Hayama want to start some kind of stupid rumors to get back at me, he just couldn't, especially when his friends in the group have their eyes opened.

But even if he managed to do it he would just worsen his situation because that's the same as asking my cousins to deliver him a final judgment.

However, I'm not regret my decision for letting Hassen destroy Hayama's group. In fact, I would be more regret if I ended up saving them with myself as a cost instead. I just felt sympathy for Tobe and Yuigahama, that's all.

"Let's stop right here. It's not healthy to head home late because of it." said Hachiju.

"The 'healthy' line really not convincing when it coming from you." I said.

Secretly stalking me and shoving your protection down my throat really anything but healthy.

Well, as if I'm the one to talk since Komachi would probably say the same thing to me if she was caught hanging out with some bugs.

"Come to think of it, ou— no your birthday already passed twice, isn't it? I know it's already so late about it but I'll sending you a birthday present worth of the loss of two years through email so you can wait for it." said Hassen.

Ah right. Come to think of it, they haven't give me any present even once after I graduate from middle school due to both of them engaged in some sort of urgent.

Well, I did forget to give them their birthday present as well.

"Hassen. Are you sure you're going to send what you're thinking to Hachiman? We might get killed in our sleep someday if you do, though." warned Hachiju.

"Just what the heck did you plan to give me as a birthday present?!" I said.

"Relax. The present won't bite you or anything, but it might do that on two of us." replied Hachiju with a look of slight terror in his expression.

"Can I passed on that if it's troubling you guys?" I asked.

"Just take it Hachiman. Considering that you're troubled by our actions so it's fine if we're troubled for your sake." said Hassen.

"Just do as you please. Also, maybe I will give you guys something as a birthday present in return since your birthday also has passed too, right?" I said.

"We will looking forward to it then." said Hachiju.

With that, three of us left Saizeriya and heading back to our respective homes.

I'm freaking tired. It's been a long time since I keep the conversation THIS long.

But we can't help ourselves, it's been a very long time since the last time three of us spending our time together without any third party involving.

* * *

(Hikigaya Household)

Komachi is waiting for me there to hear how things going on between me and Service Club. However, instead of being full of excitements like how she's always supposed to be, all I could sense from her is pure worries, and all I can do is proving that her worries is right on the money.

Komachi is undoubtedly an airhead but she's not an idiot. Especially at this moment she won't act all bubbly and accept any sort of white lies.

After I told her that my Yukinoshita challenge my cousins herself and Yuigahama also on her side, Komachi fired up all of sudden.

"In that case, whatever Yui-san and Yukino-san trying to do, Komachi will even put her life on the line in order to give them full supports in defeating her two natural enemies. My Onii-chan's harem plan still not dead yet. This definitely worth many Komachi points!" she said.

When does that plan even a thing, Komachi Belia Deviluke-san?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 for you readers, please enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unrest

* * *

(Hachiman's bedroom)

As I opened my mailbox, I found that they actually sent me a picture as a birthday present.

As for details.

_Let's introduce you our supreme tier little sister who you've been wonder what does she look like for ages; Sanshokuin Sumireko._

_Since she would be very busy spending time with her beloved jerky unkind horrible Hyde now and then so this could probably your only chance to feast your eyes on her, y'know?_

_But make sure you're not go and jerking off over her picture, got it?_

_Anyway, happy late birthday Hachiman._

The hell is that pre-last part for?!

As I scrolled down to take a look at the picture of their little sister which they're so proud of, my jaw dropped.

Do Charmians exist for real?

It's a picture of a girl around my age cladded in white dress. Her hair looks smooth and slightly long as it reached past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were beautiful. Her nose was slender and high. Her small lips were eye-catching, and then her huge rack that exceeded Yuigahama's and probably Haruno-san's as well.

Even though Yukinoshita sisters' beauties are on the breathtaking levels, I still think that this girl's is still above them both.

It's more like seeing the result of fusion dance between Yukinoshita sisters after all (which I highly hope that doesn't apply to her personality as well).

Now I think I can understand a bit more of a reason why those two are capable of acting so indifferent and unfazed toward Yukinoshita sisters, something that normal people aren't capable of.

Having a sister this beautiful would make you immune to other girls by default after all.

_Indeed. Her beauty is enough to make porn magazines become a pile of worthless papers after all._

I don't need your opinion right now!

Seriously, can't I have any privacy in my mind?

But I can't bring myself to jealous of them. After all, her supreme beauty still couldn't overwrite my archangel Tots— I mean Komachi, yeah my little angel Komachi.

_Thanks a lot for the present. I'm greatly appreciate it._

Is all I can give them back as a feedback while wiping off my saliva that leaked out of my mouth. Although there's no way I will jerking off over it, I still ended up drooling anyway.

Jesus. This is probably the most dangerous birthday present I've received in my entire life!

Now I wonder what kind of birthday present I should give them in return.

I guess I have to go with that after all.

_Your birthday present will be served tomorrow so prepare your stomach well._

I texted them back before going to bed and do my best to calm myself down.

It's going to take a long time to get that picture out of my head after all so I hope I will be able to wake up on time tomorrow.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV, Sanshokuin Hachiju's room)

Sanshokuin Hachiju is currently in the middle of doing his calligraphy to test his calligraphy skill.

"The font style become weirder than usual. Look like I really forced myself to communicate too much today." complained Hachiju.

*Knock knock* Someone knock the door.

"Come in." said Hachiju.

After hearing his brother's approval, Hassen entered the room with two cups of warm cocoa in his hand.

It's a rule of Sanshokuin brothers to knock the door before entering, no matter where, no matter when, in order to avoid unnecessary problems caused by barging in without any permission.

"Hachiman finally give us a reply. It's look like he appreciates it and want to give us something in return during tomorrow's lunch break." reported Hassen.

"So he likes it, eh? Although it's really uncalled for this is prove that he still not a gay. That's a relief." said Hachiju as he wrote 'Relief' on his paper.

Birthday present is more or less an excuse. To test their male cousin's manliness is the real reason they sent him the picture of their beloved little sister since they were worried that he's going to be serious about Totsuka route.

"Things getting more annoying than expected, especially that competition." said Hassen.

"I see." said Hachiju.

"Is it alright? That Yukinoshita can secure her score by rejecting every upcoming request so our score will be frozen at zero and we will end up lose. Not to mention that she could still aiming for student council president throne to get back at us." said Hassen.

"We can stop neither of those anyway, isn't that right?" said Hachiju while calmly sipped the cocoa.

"And even if she doesn't do any of that, I don't think the judge will let us be the victors even if we won fair and square." said Hassen.

"Doesn't matter. If they really do that then they're pretty much prove to Hachiman that they're nothing more than scumbags by nature who only care about victory themselves, that's all." said Hachiju as he wrote 'Prove' on another paper.

"Even if they win that way, Hachiman will distanced himself with them on his own as a result anyway, eh?" said Hassen, grinned.

"Although it's annoying but with this competition, their true nature will be revealed little by little, and when Hachiman caught a glimpse of their ill-nature he will be able to save himself before it's too late. There's no way they could win against us fair and square as long as they're not 'the genuine hope' that Hachiman always seek for." said Hachiju while calmly sipped the cocoa.

"But if they're turned out to be the genuine hope that he always seek for yet they're still lose to us in the end?" asked Hassen.

"Everything should turn out fine regardless. At that time their nature should be revealed more than enough. If they ended up backing away because of a mere stupid rule then they'll prove themselves unfit for continuing the relationship with Hachiman, or even start it with him from the very beginning. That's all it is." said Hachiju as he finished writing 'Result' on another paper.

*Bing*

While the twin brothers enjoy their conversation, someone sent them a message.

_Although I understand that you're doing it for your cousin's sake but that's not a good enough reason to use my picture without my permission, especially using it that way. I hope you two already prepared for your punishment._

_Sender: JoroisminebySumireko_

Despite their impregnable stoic faces that even Yukinoshita Yukino's couldn't hold candles against, the twin brothers frozen and having their sweat rolled down from their cheeks.

"It's still frightening even though I saw it coming. Anything but Ouyang Xueli card please." prayed both brothers in unison.

Sumireko herself is even more capable than both of them to the point that they're more worried about whoever that she fell in love with than Sumireko herself to be exact as they apologized to him internally for bought the certain bench for her.

After both brothers finished their conversation, Hassen volunteered to clean the room immediately due to some mess from his brother's calligraphy strongly urging him to do.

After cleaning the room for a while, Hassen accidentally picking up the certain book on the bookshelf. It is a grey book with a black title that read 'Nebula Lores'.

*Giggle giggles*

Then an unknown sinister voice suddenly giggling all over the room.

Hassen can only glared at the book in his hand.

"If it weren't for you we would've been like how we were with him, Nebula Lores." said Hassen.

"Deal with it. This is the punishment we have to atone for writing such things." said Hachiju.

After saying all of that, Hassen put the book in the deepest part of the bookshelf as if to indicate that the book is somewhat dangerous.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV, The next morning)

"What's wrong, Komachi? It's taste bad?" I asked.

"Nope. Onii-chan's special is as good as always but Komachi just have mixed feelings." replied Komachi.

Well, your face is pretty much obvious, not to mention that the fact that you didn't bring point system in that speech just reflected how annoyed you are.

"Onii-chan woke up early and preparing his special as breakfasts is one of Komachi's best five dreams. But to think that it would come true thanks to those two really ironic." said Komachi, pouted.

"O-oh." I said.

"Well, since Onii-chan actually put so much efforts in it Komachi will do her best on holding back her desires to oppress them _just for today_ as well." said Komachi, emphasized the 'just for today' part.

You're almost cute, y'know? Almost.

* * *

(Lunch break, my lunch spot)

"MAX COFFEE curry, eh? Well thought, aren't you?" said Hachiju.

So sharp!

"I'm glad you guys like your birthday presents." I said.

Yeah. I forced myself to wake up early to cook it for them.

I know it's sound yaoi AF but it can't be help. I'm sucked at choosing birthday present after all. Even Komachi has to act like she's extremely happy when in reality it's just passable for her.

"Free foods always brimming with deliciousness, not to mention that the atmosphere is just as good. Good job, Hachiman." said Hassen.

"Why do I feel like I'm glad yet annoyed at your line in the same time?" I said.

Also, I did hope Ebina-san isn't around here since I have a feeling that she's going to put me in some serious NTR or raping yaoi fantasies if she does.

But really, I think I still have ways to go with cooking. To be honest I planned to get back at them by make them drooling over it like how they make me drooling last night with their little sister's picture.

"Miki-senpai. Sanshin-senpai. Fancy meeting you two here." said unfamiliar girl voice.

When I turned my head towards the direction where the voice came from, I spotted a girl who I'm not familiar with standing there waving at my cousins.

She has brown eyes and long dark blue hair with orange star brunette, she also wearing Sobu High School uniform with white jacket underneath it.

Judging from her outfit, she's probably a first year, not to mention that she called my cousins "Senpai".

"You're also applied to this school, huh? Oichi." said Hachiju.

"Your acquaintance?" I asked.

"Ah my bad. I didn't mean to ignore your presence so please forgive me." said the girl as she formally bowed to me apologetically.

"Eh? O-okay. Alright. Please raise your head. It's not that big of a deal anyway" I said.

What's up with this reaction?

"Thank you for forgiving me. Now let's me introduce myself, I'm Tenma Ichi or Oichi for short. A student from class 1-J as well as an acquaintance of Miki-senpai and Sanshin-senpai. Nice to meet you Hikigaya Hachiman-senpai." said the girl.

"Oh. I'm surprised you know my name." I said.

But that's probably because of what I've done during the close ceremony of cultural festival.

"Of course since you're a famous 'the villain that the cultural festival needed' after all?" said Oichi-san.

"Come again?" I asked.

I know I got myself quite the number of nasty rumors back then but I highly doubt that her description of me earlier is one of them. Maybe it's because I don't give two shits about it in the first place.

"Well, although what the majority talked about you is definitely not like what I have described earlier but I really do think that you're pretty much fit my description. It's true that what you're doing is screamed villain to people but if it weren't for your villainy act then the cultural festival would be anything but success." said Oichi-san.

"For real?" I said.

"If you're really a bad guy then you wouldn't just put up the villain acts out of blue in front of people who would spread bad rumors about you afterward, not to mention that you're not giving off any impression of a masochist either." said Oichi-san.

You know? I might be moved if it weren't for that masochist part.

"Although your actions aren't deserved respects, you also don't deserve to be treated as some scum either. That's why I really felt bad for being rude ignoring your presence earlier." said Oichi-san.

Ignoring my presence is a no go but accusing me as a villain isn't?

"Really. How did you two meet her anyway?" I asked my cousins.

"She's a little sister of my employer during middle school. Well, let's say that I'm temporarily hired for the time being until the real employee fully recovered from the accident." said Hachiju.

There's a person in this world who took you of all people to work with them, huh?

But for Hachiju to accept the offer is really out of this world.

"Since it's a job that I don't have to act friendly with my coworkers while working and I do need some money for Sumireko's birthday present anyway so I don't mind taking the job." said Hachiju.

Such a job exists? Well, I guess that because I'm not paying attention to any topic related to 'work'.

"Well, Miki-senpai's exceptional capability pique Onii-sama's interest at the same time when his employee is hospitalized so that's that. However, one day I spotted him not attending his workplace but it turned out that I mistaken his twin brother as him after the real one confirmed it and that the start of our encounter." explained Oichi-san.

"I'm surprised that you can tolerate their personalities." I said.

And why do I say something like that?

"Well, that's probably because I have never given two cents about such things like 'personality' before. To me, they're admirable. That's all it's matter in my opinion." said Oichi-san.

"Admirable, eh." I replied but with a slight sadness in my tone.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I feeling down because they were praised while I'm not.

But the reason is… both of them, despite being gifted or good at something, they both never let themselves be proud of those for some reasons.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we don't deserve any of that?"

"I'll tell you again and again. We don't deserve that."

See?

Both Hachiju and Hassen complained at Oichi-san and she just sighed back at them before saying "there you go again."

It's not like they are masochists or anything, but they have such a dark past even before they've become what they are right now that caused them to be like that. I'm not mean to bragging about it but I myself understand that feeling the most which really makes me sad.

Hachiju always exceptional at academic related stuff while Hassen always exceptional at athletic related stuff, yet they hate it when they were praised for it which you can also say that they're the polar opposite of Yukinoshita in this kind of matter.

"What kind of business you have with me, Oichi?" asked Hachiju.

Business?

"Ara. I was seen through already. The thing is I want some advice from you." said Oichi.

Taking advice from my cousin, from Hachiju of all people. This girl is so brave.

"Actually I want to become the student council president but I don't have enough supporters so I want to know if there's a way I can either get enough supporters or participate without supporter at all." said Oichi-san.

Are you Yuigahama by chance?

"There's no way I can get you enough supporters and there's no rules that can help you participate without supporters either. So just do your best in raising your popularity for the time being then." said Hachiju.

"Giving your outer appearance it's not like it's impossible or anything." said Hassen.

"Senpais. What I'm going to participate is student council president election, not some sort of gravure idol contest!" retorted Oichi-san with displeasure.

You might be doing well as a gravure idol if you keep acting like that, y'know?

However, after a moment, Oichi-san sighed and composed herself.

"Geez. You're unlovable. I'm counting on you then, Senpais." said Oichi-san with somewhat a bright smile.

"Just leaving already." said Hachiju, sighed.

"Roger." said Oichi-san as she left.

After that, I could hear Hachiju softly mutter "that cheeky brat".

What's up with that girl really?

"You have to work up on your ability to read between the line more if you want to understand." said Hachiju.

Just how many times you have to invade my privacy thought?!

* * *

(Clubroom)

The distance between clubmates in this club, between male and female members to be exact, are now distant than ever.

Even though there's still no incoming requests yet, my cousins and my female clubmates are already engaged in fight.

It's Yukinoshita who started it today.

At first it's more like her daily insults towards me has shifted towards my cousins instead. However, unlike me, my cousins are quite savage as a contrast to their stoic faces.

You can tell that Yukinoshita has a lot of disadvantage toward them even with Yuigahama's supports which I don't think would help much.

And why did I narrated all of this as if it isn't my problem?

Well, as you know how prideful Yukinoshita is, after throwing my cousins her insults, Hassen just calmly feeding Kazumi and Futami while Hachiju helped me out with my homework and gloated her in response.

He says something like 'So this is all you've got when your opponent isn't Hachiman. Without his assistant, you're just all bark' to her after his retort.

Although anyone could see it coming that this is a trap but the prideful Yukinoshita just set her feet in it anyway as she demanded me not to interfere which is what Hachiju aiming for.

Due to lacking knowledge of my cousins and her own moves are too predictable to her opponent, not to mention that the number of her opponent is two and Yuigahama isn't that much of a help to her, Yukinoshita being easily cornered several times and her frustration started to leak out on her face more and more while her opponent still as calm as stream.

Can't blame her since no matter what kind of insult topic she brought up, my cousins (mostly Hachiju) can lead it to another topic where they could point out more of her inferiority complex and any other flaws she has. Not to mention that she's either addressed as 'Rich girl' or 'Yukinoshita Haruno's little sister' by them almost the time.

"They say you will eventually win if you're not giving up until the very end, so everyone will grasp hold of victory if they're not giving up and keep fighting. However, in reality, that only applies to those who's not letting their loss stayed as loss and will try harder next time, not to those who's not giving up simply because being seen as a victor is an absolute must and always stubbornly denying your loss."

"This is what a real fight is. It's nothing like some pointless games that you've won up until now either through fair plays or because your opponent give in to your stubbornness."

After Hachiju and Hassen uttered those speeches, Yukinoshita can only bit her lips in frustration as if she's been hammered.

As of right now I have to count on Yuigahama to comfort her since Yukinoshita herself banned me from interfering.

Now you might wonder why I heed to her command, right? If I stopped them like yesterday, things might turned out better.

Call me like some cruel bastard if you want after hearing me out, rather than heed to her command or prioritize my homework over her, I took the role of the bystander to begin with to see how much resolve Yukinoshita has for dare to pick a fight with guys who drove her to tear yesterday on her own which I already know that she's going to lose anyway.

As long as she couldn't figure out what kind of people these two really are, she couldn't win against them.

*Rattle*

The door is swung opened without any signaling knocks, if it's not my doing then it has to be her.

"Sorry to interrupt. Eh? What's happened?" said Hiratsuka-sensei and then confused.

As I thought, but if it is this woman who came here it must because she has some works (or tortures for me) for us for sure.

"Nothing special. By the way, what help do you need?" I asked.

Hearing that, Hiratsuka-sensei moved out from the entrance.

"I guess it's okay for us to come in. Then sorry to interrupt." said somebody behind the entrance.

The two figures who just entered the room appeared to be the student council president Shiromeguri-senpai and a cute kouhai-like teenage girl with shoulder-length bobbed brown hair and light brown/honey eyes and wears the Sobu High uniform with a light pink cardigan.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 for you readers. Please enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thwarted normalcies

* * *

"Oh, Iroha-chan. Yahallo." greeted Yuigahama.

That's a social butterfly for you, her social adjusting really surprisingly fast (when comparing to me, that's it).

"Oh, how are you Yui-senpai? Yahallo." replied underclassman.

That phrase really popular nowadays, huh? Who is its innovator, really?

"Oh. You know Isshiki-san? Good, there's some things I want to discuss with you… guys…" said Shiromeguri-senpai but with sudden change in her behavior as if she saw a ghost.

"Shiromeguri?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Shiromeguri-senpai?" asked Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki.

Shiromeguri-senpai has a sweat rolled down on her cheek and unconsciously taking a step back while slightly trembling.

But considering that only my cousins and I didn't ask her so we might be the cause of her weird behavior.

Um. Senpai. Is it really that necessary to remind me of how scary my eyes are at this time?

Then beside me, my cousins let out a soft sigh as if to say 'We believe that's not the case here'.

If that wasn't the case then you guys are the cause? Did you guys do something again?

"Look like club advisor forgot to tell student council president that this club has two more members so she _might_ think that both of us are the previous clients and her arrival with that underclassman just rudely interrupt us." said Hachiju.

Yuigahama's face went 'oh so that's why' along with Isshiki's.

You two. That doesn't quite make sense, y'know?

Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei's faces just went from 'who would buy that?' to 'they're seriously buy that'.

But the fact that Hachiju giving such a vague answer could only mean one thing; it's a privacy issues that couldn't be shared at the current time.

Shiromeguri-senpai, after noticing that she's gazed, quickly composing herself with a generic typical 'Ahem' while trying to avert her gaze from Hachiju.

"The thing is, Isshiki-san here is a student council candidate." said Shiromeguri-senpai.

'Again with the student council president thing?' is what three male club members thought in unison upon hearing that.

"Oh did you just think that I'm inappropriate?" asked Isshiki.

What's make you think you're appropriate?

"You're overthinking, I guess." I replied.

"Everyone always says that about me, I know~. They say I'm dumb and how I am very slow, something like that~." Isshiki replied with her voice tainted with ulterior motives.

This is a habit of those who juggling guys' hearts as if they were playthings. Really irritating. And I could already tell that my cousins fed up with her already as they already distance themselves while emitted 'Not our business' aura around them.

Are you guys sure about letting this chance go? Although it's annoying but if you can solve it you would gain some scores yourselves, y'know? Not to mention that Yukinoshita already has 'now my chance to win' aura emitted around her.

"Let's get to the point. Although Isshiki-san has become the student council president candidate but she hopes to lose since she was forced to become one through nomination." said Shiromeguri-senpai.

Is she an idol or something?

"Maybe it's because I was envied by others, so I appear to stand out? I am the soccer club manager, and I've a really good relationship with Hayama-senpai and others upperclassmen. It looks like that's usually my impression on others~. Also, I was always told I'm very suitable for the position~." said Isshiki.

Should I tell her that my impression of her is just a bragging brat? No wonder why you were set up.

"Oh did you just think that I'm inappropriate?" asked Isshiki.

What's make you think you're appropriate?

"You're overthinking, I guess." I replied.

"Everyone always says that about me, I know~. They say I'm dumb and how I am very slow, something like that~." Isshiki replied with her voice tainted with ulterior motives.

So you're being told that you're suitable or not, make up your freaking mind, will you?

"At least your self-analysis is almost flawless so be proud of it." said Hachiju.

"Although that might not enough to be considered suitable but at least not that dumb." said Hassen.

You guys have the right to stay silent, y'know?

"You have a poin— wait! That doesn't make me feel better!" whined Isshiki.

"When did we say we will do something like that?" said Hachiju.

"Not to mention that doing that isn't the request so what's the harm?" said Hassen.

E-very-thing you guys have said earlier are enough harm already.

Isshiki just sit on the chair, dumbfounded at both Hachiju and Hassen.

That's to be expected. From Isshiki's point of view, having people say all those things straight to her face out of blue isn't something she can experience everyday after all.

Then Isshiki just fake her pout at my cousins and avert her face elsewhere with a tsundere's typical 'Hmph!'.

What's the point of raising the cute level here? I don't think anyone will object it if you just get angry like normal people here?

Seeing that the current conversation won't go anywhere, Yukinoshita dragged everyone back to the main topic.

"Even if this is a prank, this person really put a lot of effort. I remember a candidate must have at least thirty supporters." said Yukinoshita.

"So much. Must be difficult to gather them all." said Yuigahama.

"I will take care of those students who started this mess. However, our teachers don't really care about this, so there is no way to cancel the nomination." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

Are you saying that you will send at least thirty students flying through your fist after this problem is solved or something? This person should be hired as a disciplined committee chairwoman instead.

"Just lose the election if you don't want to become one that much." I said.

"That's the problem Hikigaya-kun. She's gonna win by default due to being an only candidate." said Shiromeguri-senpai.

"But isn't it better to lose the motion of confidences~?" said Isshiki.

So stubborn.

Then I heard a sigh full of annoyances nearby which drew everyone's attention.

"It would be better if you could do something about your stupidity first." said Hachiju with a look as if he saw a pile of crap.

"Wha—?!" said Isshiki.

"Better or worse doesn't make that much difference. To the culprits, you being nominated and ended up lose regardless of reasons or screwed up once you win by default is more than enough to bring them pleasure." said Hachiju.

That speech alone sealed up Isshiki's lips.

"Instead of finding the way to lose while saving face, wouldn't it be better to find a way to officially resign from being a candidate?" said Hachiju.

"Eh? Is that even possible?" asked Isshiki and Yuigahama in unison.

"I don't think so." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I'm afraid there's no rule for that." said Shiromeguri-senpai.

"If there's such rule then there's no need to come to us to begin with." said Yukinoshita while eyeing at Hachiju as if to mock him for his useless suggestion.

You better think of something better than his suggestion real quick or else you're not going to the one who gets the last laugh.

"Eh? What a let down~" said Isshiki, dejected.

"Ah… cheer up, Iroha-chan. I believed Yukinon will be able to help you." comforted Yuigahama.

The fact that she mentioned only Yukinoshita and not 'everyone' strongly indicate that she still not forgotten her alliances with Yukinoshita against my cousins.

It's quite rare that the social butterfly like Yuigahama actually seen someone as her enemies.

"If there's no rule then create it or change the old one. It's not like there's absolutely no one who capable of doing that in this room." said Hachiju as he glared at Shiromeguri-senpai.

Almost everyone dropped their jaw at Hachiju's statements.

Look like everyone understand his meaning.

"You're unbelievable, Sanshokuin. Making the student council president abuses her authority like that." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

Say the one who abuses her teacher authority to force her innocent student such as myself to join the club.

"What a shameless being." said Yukinoshita.

"Um… Mik— I mean Sanshokuin-kun. I don't think I could afford to go that f—" said Shiromeguri-senpai but got cut off by Hachiju.

"It's just a suggestion. Instead of sticking with the rule where you can be a candidate if you have enough supporters, better ignore the number of supporters part and focus more on the voluntarily instead. There's a possibility that people who want to succeed you couldn't overcome the supporter issue after all." said Hachiju.

So that's how is it…

"But still…" said Shiromeguri-senpai.

"Like I've said. It's just a suggestion so you don't need to follow it if you don't feel like it, not to mention that I actually looking forward to see the student council became inactive as a result more than seeing a new student council president to be honest." said Hachiju with stoic face.

Another jaw-dropped festival.

"What…did…you…say?" said Shiromeguri-senpai with trembling voice.

No one can blame her. For Shiromeguri-senpai, those speeches probably sharp enough to shatter her heart to pieces.

"Sanshokuin! Don't you think you actually go too far with your sharp tongue?!" scolded Hiratsuka-sensei.

I know that this isn't the time to make a trivial retort but let me say this.

So insulting people is prohibited for males and not females? That's sexist!

"Well, sorry for being honest then. Since this whole conversation letting me think back to the cultural festival event where student council president just let that waste of a chairwoman do as her please just because Yukinoshita Haruno said so despite the fact that it's absolutely makes no sense at all. At that time I couldn't help but thinking that "Is the existence of student council president really necessary if she allowed this obvious nonsense to go on without any protesting, or even appoint that good-for-nothing thot to become a chairwoman to begin with?" and now she still refused to use her authority to save a bullied student so it really can't be help." said Hachiju which made Shiromeguri-senpai looked down in shame.

"You're not sorry at all!" said Hiratsuka-sensei which I coincidentally thought the same.

"Took those words back and apologize this instant, Miki-kun! Shiromeguri-senpai may not be the best student council president but she always work hard for everyone. You, who has no idea about the amount of hardships she has to go through, have no right to insult her!" said Yukinoshita with eyes full of anger.

She addressed his nickname directly so that he couldn't take advantage of surname calling to dodge her attack which indicated that she's seriously angry with him specifically. Even though she's not the one who should talk about not insulting other in the first place.

The atmosphere here really awkward. Look at Isshiki's face right now. She has a 'can I leave now?' expression plastered on her face.

"That might be true. Even now she's even coming here not just to seek help for the troubled first year student but also hope to convince you to run the student council while she's at it too. Aren't that sound great to you? Now those who have supporters issue would have their chances reached closer to zero than ever and you can even take advantage of being a student council president to increase the accomplishments so that we won't catch up to you leading to your victory in that worthless competition. Well, that's only if you could juggling both club and student council without getting sick like what happened during the cultural festival." said Hachiju as he glared at Shiromeguri-senpai and then shifted to Yukinoshita.

Shiromeguri-senpai is flinched at that while Yukinoshita just have her sweats rolled on her cheek.

Judging from those reactions you can say that his statement isn't completely wrong.

I don't think the part where Yukinoshita would take advantage from such things is true but the rest still not completely made no sense.

Shiromeguri-senpai's admiration for Haruno-san is great which makes her even put high expectations on Yukinoshita which is proved during the cultural festival event so she coming for her personally and asking her to succeed her position isn't strange at all.

Yukinoshita might only want to become a student council president regardless of the existence of a competition between her and my cousins. However, there's no guarantee that she's aiming to take the accomplishments from there against my cousins either.

"Who's going to be cultural festival chairman, what kind of hardship student council president has to go through, would her decision back then make some committee overworked themselves, how will the cultural festival ended, who's going to be the next student council president, I couldn't care less about any of that one bit." said Hachiju.

Sanshokuin Hachiju is a berserker. No, he's a super berserker that makes berserkers look genuinely cute.

I don't remember I have someone this savage as my cousin.

"If all you can do is blindly following the rules and take them as an absolute one truth then there's no point for you to be the student council president to begin with." said Hachiju.

"You!" said Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei as they're so ready to slap Hachiju just to be stopped by Hassen.

What a terrifying fighting skill you have there.

Hachiju just calmly stretched his arm forward and pointed his index finger at Isshiki.

"Eh?" startled Isshiki.

"Take a good look at this girl. Isn't she a victim of bullying because the culprits took advantage of that rule you're so proud of? Well, whatever you're going to do about it isn't my concern anyway." said Hachiju.

Then Hachiju retreated his hand back.

"I just simply doing the club activity so that none of you can say that I have never done it even once, that's all." said Hachiju.

Hiratsuka-sensei just gave Hachiju and I a 'you guys are cousins alright' gaze.

After a brief silent, Shiromeguri-senpai spoke up.

"Yukinoshita-san. Hiratsuka-sensei. It's fine."

"Senpai?" I said.

"Shiromeguri?" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Shiromeguri-senpai?" said Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki.

"Whether I deserved to be scolded or not, as long as I still have the student council president's authority left, I will continue helping out students with their problems with everything I have." said Shiromeguri-senpai.

Then Shiromeguri-senpai turned her attention to Isshiki once before gathering all of her courage to face Hachiju.

"Sanshokuin-kun. I will take your advice and save Isshiki-san." said Shiromeguri-senpai as she bowed her head down.

"Also Yukinoshita-san, Sanshokuin-kun's right about me do have such intentions to convince you to succeed me personally. Sorry to involve you into my selfishness." said Shiromeguri-senpai as she bowed her head down.

"Eh? Um? I…" said Yukinoshita without knowing what she should say.

"Yukinoshita-san, don't get me wrong. I always believe that you're not the kind of person who would run the student council for personal benefits so please feel free to do your best if you want to participate." said Shiromeguri-senpai as she excused herself and left with Isshiki.

"Now the clients are gone. Hachiman, let's resume your homework." said Hachiju.

"Yes yes, you unfazed earl." I replied.

"Who would've believed that this calm and composed guy is the same as the one who brought the chaos into this room a moment ago?" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Aren't you also calm and composed yourself before you snapped? Well, can't blame you since you need a lot of concentration to analyze my intentions after all." said Hachiju.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama shifted their gazes to Hiratsuka-sensei after hearing that.

Hiratsuka-sensei flinched and averted her eyes elsewhere before shifted back to Hassen.

"There has to be a boundary for how much of an ESPer you are." muttered Hiratsuka-sensei.

"You have no reason to stay quiet that long when such scenes occurred in front of you so you're pretty much giving off the impression of an analyst yourself, not to mention that I felt your gaze at me all the time much to my fear for my chastity." said Hachiju as he covered himself pretentiously.

"I-I'm not going that far for crying out loud, you snotty brat! You're really love to paint people in a horrible way!" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

I started to feel chill running down my spine too. Even though it's just a joke on the chastity part but it's not completely unconvincing when it's Hiratsuka-sensei we're talking about.

"Rather than love to do that, I just merely having no problem doing that to people whom I hate. It seems like you still have to work harder for your analysis after all." replied Hachiju.

"Your speeches are sound more like you have a grudge on them instead of just hating them in my opinion." I said.

Look like I couldn't hold back my inner thoughts anymore.

"Say someone who has a list of people he wishes to murder written down on his notebook." retorted Hachiju.

Hey, how did you even know that? I've never told anyone about that before!

Ah… I guess it's because I still filling the list now and then and my cousins probably spotted me doing that.

Now that even more scary. Help! Someone please save my chastity!

"Hikigaya, did you catch a cold or something?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

"No. I'm not catching a cold." I said.

Look like I just unconsciously expressed my thought physically.

And soon enough, it's about time we all have to leave school.

"I'll say it again and again. Just you and your brother that I will not allow myself to lose to." said Yukinoshita as she directed her glare at my cousins.

"And I won't let you guys separate Hikki from us as you please either. Bleh!" said Yuigahama as she sticked out her tongue at my cousins.

"Let's see how long can you two going to maintain those words." said Hassen.

"Or else those are just broken record lines in the end." said Hachiju.

"Just leave the rest for tomorrow already." I said with annoyed voice.

Seriously, I'm not here to listen to these verbal fights forever, y'know?

"Very well then, Hachiman. Just accompanying them for today." said Hachiju.

"Huh?" said Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and me.

"We have one or two urgencies today and since these two believe that they can overthrow us so it's a good opportunity to see if they're just all barks without bites or not." said Hachiju.

"Accompanying you after school is what we do with you yesterday so let's see if these two can live to their own expectations and prove to be the better accompany than us. Well, if such trivial and easy task like this still too much for them to handle then their proclaiming earlier is probably just a big joke. See you." challengingly said Hassen as he and Hachiju left me.

I see. Now that confirms it.

Come to think of it, I should have figured that out if I'm not overlooked the fact that he didn't give a clear answer back then.

What a horrible teaser you are, Hachiju.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hikki."

After hearing, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama called out to me while emitted unknown aura around them.

My sweat instinctively generated and rolled down from my cheek.

"Now you're ours."

Are you guys going to eat me up or what?!

Hachiju, Hassen. Come back here!

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Hayama Hayato POV)

"Is that so? Better luck next time, Tobe." I said.

"Yeah. I'm not going to give up." said Tobe as he left me.

Sorry Tobe but I still think that it's better if you're giving up. However, I really have no say in this, nor I have any reason to stop him either.

Now that the group of friends with me as its center being shattered, I can only spending my school days as Tobe's love counselor together with Yui.

Originally, Tobe wanted to get more love advices from Hikigaya but he's too afraid of him since after the end of Kyoto trip, not to mention that he afraid that he will only painted himself with bad impression in front of Hina if he's around him whom she currently hated so he turned to us.

As for Yumiko, she and Hina are seen together more frequently nowadays due to both have mutual hatred for Hikigaya but too fear to do anything to him.

It's probably unbelievable that Yumiko actually fear Hikigaya but after hearing from Hina herself and Yui that his words back then can even make Yukinoshita-san trembling probably made her memories about being brought to tears by Yukinoshita-san during the Chiba Village resurfaced and kept herself from blindly approaching him.

Speaking of approaching, since the group is already shattered and we won't be able to get together like how we were, Ooka and Yamato decided to approach the girls they have feelings for as well.

This fact really caught me off guard (I was dumbfounded internally to be exact). I had no idea at all. They said that they planned to approach their respective crush after Tobe and Hina managed to get together but after hearing what Hikigaya said during the Kyoto trip they changed their mind.

It's rude of me to say this but their chances are as slim as Tobe's considering it's those girls who they have feelings for.

As a result, it's impossible to glue everyone back into how we were, even Yui eventually gave up on that.

Once something precious is lost, it will never ever come back. I couldn't agree more.

So I have always go for compromising and avoiding change as much as possible, hoping that I will not lose anything that precious to me anymore.

But I failed yet again and believed me when I said I've never used to it.

Ah… that's really makes my memory during my childhood resurfaced.

One of my childhood friends other than Yukinoshita siblings live in such a magnificent world.

He is a guy with exceptional manners who extremely kind and helpful. He is undoubtedly the embodiment of a perfect guy with a shining smile and also the owner of the world full of smiles that I'm so naively fascinated with.

I idolized him and started to do the same as him back then, hoping that I'd obtain that kind of world for myself someday only to prove that I couldn't hold a candle to him in many ways.

Both of us smile at our problems and pressures from others but our smiles aren't functioning the same.

He's able to solve the problems and overcome the pressures while radiating his shining smiles. I, on the other hand, can only smile in order to camouflage my cowardice to take actions and fears to lose face.

In the end, all I can do is keep maintaining my good reputation which eventually severed the bond between me and Yukinoshita-san which I couldn't get it back since then.

However, even though I failed to obtain that world I still believe that it's possible, so I vowed that I will work hard to obtain it when I'm a high school student.

Ever since I started a group of friends, things go smoother and smoother, especially after Yui join us. The seeds of hope keep growing in my heart, making me so eager to bring the group to the world I'm so fascinated with.

Until the second year of my high school, the roughness that have been absent from my life for so long keep showing up

Yumiko's trivial argument with Yui and frequently with Yukinoshita-san, chain messages and Tobe's confession.

I'm quite pathetic, aren't I? To think that all it takes for me to revert back to how I usually was after making such a vow was merely roughnesses that appeared not that long.

As a result, no matter what I do I ended up relying on others, especially Service Club (specifically Hikigaya).

And eventually, my hopes are shattered again. Hikigaya unexpectedly went against the request of stopping Tobe from confessing to Hina and ruined the status quo.

This might be a mistake on my part. I guess I'm just too much of a positive mind to forget that even though Hikigaya is kind enough to save others through social suicide, he himself isn't that saintly kind to keep doing that, not to mention that he also the same guy who has no problems verbally hurt Sagami in front of others so nothing would stop him from doing that again to anyone.

Even though I want to blame Hikigaya like how Yumiko and Hina do, I know that I have only myself to curse for not only ask Hikigaya for help back then but also for unable to stay awake to stop him during that fate-deciding night.

I can only keep shunning Hikigaya and wonder about something myself nowadays.

Is it because I don't deserve to have that wonderful world like yours for myself, Hazuki?

(Hayama Hayato POV Ended)

* * *

(Shiromeguri Meguri POV)

"Thank you very much, Shiromeguri-senpai." said Isshiki-san as she bowed down and left.

With this new established rule, any bullying cases like Isshiki-san's should be more or less solved from now on.

Normally I should be happy that I can help the student in need but today I'm not. I feel like I'm walking into someone's hand.

Today I slipped. I didn't expect that _he_ was there.

Not only that he was there, his words really cruel, even more than what I've heard and warned from my parents.

Never even once that I was scolded for my works as a student council president, let alone this harsh. If I weren't warned beforehand I might collapsed on the spot.

"Is that so? Why don't we try again right now?" said the familiar voice.

"Eh? Ehhh?!" I uttered and stepped back.

That was close! I'm too absorbed in my own thoughts and forgot that I'm walking toward the stairs absent-minded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Although you're warned you still collapse anyway." said the same familiar voice.

It's really him. Sanshokuin Hachiju a.k.a. Miki.

"Miki-kun? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Will 'I'm just passing by' acceptable for the answer?" said Miki.

"Definitely not. Don't tell me that you're eavesdropping on me and Isshiki-san earlier?" I asked.

Your first dialogue doesn't make sense if you're really just passing by. In fact, you're already see me from miles ago and decided to pop up here!

"Since you're demanded me not to tell you then I won't tell you." said Miki.

"That's privacy violation!" I said.

"It's not like there's any 'keep out' signs nearby." He retorted.

Ugh… This demon…

"Didn't you say so yourself that you couldn't care less about them? Student council and stuff." I asked.

"And I still couldn't care less about them. But you do, right? About that underclassman's case." said Miki.

"How couldn't I? I'm a president so I do. And if there's any information about the students who pulled out that prank I'll definitely find the culprits and punish them." I said.

"Is that so? Then have fun punishing them if you can." said Miki as he about to leave.

Punishing them if I can? Wait!

"Wait a second. Y-you know who behind this?" I asked.

"Who knows? Or should I say 'you don't?' instead?" said Miki.

"Are you… are you the one behind this?" I asked.

"I'm really feel sorry for this school for having a student council president with poor deducting skill." said Miki.

Would it kill you to not hurt a maiden's heart for once?

"Do I look like a guy who would be kind to someone he hate?" said Miki.

"Shut up. I'm really angry now y'know?" I said.

I may not look like it but even I have my limiter as well! If you're really hate me then it's no point continue composing here!

"That's the way. If you're not then _their_ plan will prove progressing." said Miki.

My wrath is then disappeared the moment the word 'their' is mentioned.

If they're the one who behind this then things started to make sense. Why didn't I think of that possibility much sooner?

"They're really have fun play with their children, those annoying adults." said Miki.

If what I think is true then I couldn't help but agree with him.

Our parents. They tried to get both of us to see each other more often so that we would get along with each other better and better. And lately they became more and more annoying at it.

In order to get Miki to see me during the cultural festival, they went as far as to collaborate with his homeroom teacher to nominate him to be a male representative for committee member of his class.

And when I discussed with them about who's the one that will suitable for succeeding my president position if Yukinoshita-san didn't participate, they recommended him.

I should have figured out that they will make me have no choice but to go to him for that if they can't make him come to me.

In other words, whoever the students that pulled out such prank on Isshiki-san, they are possibly being used by our parents just like Miki's homeroom teacher.

Those cheeky adults! However,…

"But aren't you here would also prove that their plan is progressing?" I asked.

And then he released the murderous aura. Scary!

"I'm well aware of that and certainly annoyed by it. However, if I can make sure that this encounter can become the last time we will see each other in this school then it's not a bad deal either." said Miki.

I don't know if he's really suitable to succeed me or not but ruining their plan is probably the only thing I can count on him.

After all, we're not agreed to their plan (but it's not like we have that much of the authority to decide). Only that I rejected it internally while he admitted it openly that he can't just entrust me anything.

"Just so you know that I will never agree with it, especially with someone who called my cousin 'the worst'. Deliver this message to your parents if you feel like it." said Miki and left in dust.

Cousin? The worst?

I don't recall ever calling anyone in that w— wait. I called Hikigaya-kun that once during the cultural festival. I have no idea that both of them were cousins at all. Is that the reason why he ended up hating me?

Really. Father. Mother. Of all the people out there, why did you two choose him to be my fiancé?

(Shiromeguri Meguri POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 for you readers. Please enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Decisions and secrets

* * *

(Totsuka Saika POV)

I'm really messed up this time.

But I can't help it. Practicing on something you love make you forget about the flow of time sometimes, right?

Tennis is really fun, don't you think? Even my friends love to see me playing it really often despite all the boys have some kind of funny expression plastered on their faces during that time.

Ah… and now I still wasting more time in my monologue even though I don't have that much time left until the curfew.

While I'm on my way leaving the school building, I spotted a familiar figure stood on the school entrance.

Hachiman? He's still here. What is he doing here all alone?

When I was about to greet him, his phone rang.

"Ingredients for baking macaroons? What a well thought punishment." said Hachiman.

Macaroons? Well thought punishment?

"Alright, alright. I won't complain about that but I have to make sure that you're not mistaken us for your personal walking wallet, Sumireko." said Hachiman and then hung up.

Sumireko? Is that a girl's name? Who's that? Don't tell me that…

And then a red bird flew out of nowhere and snuggling in Hachiman's hand.

"Should I feel relieved or regretted for involving her and not her sister?" said Hachiman to no one while lovingly petted the bird on its head.

I don't know how to properly describe what just happened but today Hachiman's face quite softer than usual when he talked on the phone.

The one he talked to earlier is probably his girlfriend or something.

If it's true then Yui-chan might end up like me.

Right. Even I do have someone I like.

She's my classmate during middle school as well as the one who inspired me to play tennis, taught me how fun it is.

The more I played tennis together with her, my feelings for her developed. However, she's oblivious to them until the very end.

But I'm no better since I couldn't muster up my courage to confess to her myself and letting her go without making her conscious of my feelings.

There's no point in pursuing that if I don't have courage to do it so I decided to avoid her until I have enough gut to do so and blindly hope that I still have a chance.

Although I attended to the different high school as her, I believe that if I continue to play tennis and enjoy doing that from the bottom of my heart, I might be able to meet her again someday. And when that day come, I will definitely confess to her.

Yui-chan. Let's do our best.

But before that, I have to find a way to go home within the curfew real quick right now.

(Totsuka Saika POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Komachi POV)

To think that Yui-san texted me that she, Yukino-san and Onii-chan are hanging out after school. Komachi couldn't be any happier.

Normally Komachi would uttered those sentences out loud and jumped in joy.

However, today isn't normal. No, nothing could be considered normal the moment Komachi discovered that _those two_ are in Sobu High.

Don't get me wrong. Komachi do actually wish for Onii-chan to hang out with Yui-san and Yukino-san (although she prefers that her Onii-chan would seal the deal and actually go out with either of them right away more).

But to think that actually happened so easily, even easier than before _they_ joined the club, Komachi couldn't help but doubt it.

Komachi really hope that she just overly cautious about it.

Well, it's too late to mention that since Komachi is currently stalking her brother after receiving Yui-san's text messages after all.

There's no sign of their presences at all. What are they actually planning this time? Komachi can't bring myself to believe that they aren't plotting anything behind this.

Just like how Komachi, Onii-chan and Yukino-san go shopping before. Onii-chan and Yukino-san are as idiots as ever while Yui-san probably fill Komachi's role that day. The difference is that Yui-san isn't play a role of wing man, in fact, she did try to approach Onii-chan more and more, the same could be said to Yukino-san although still inferior to Yui-san.

Komachi wish she could turn blind to her doubts and enjoy burning the scenery in front of her to her very own eyes but she couldn't. Not to mention that Yukino-san and Yui-san's approach can't be said that they were from pure affection (especially Yukino-san's) and Onii-chan know it.

Komachi knew it! Something definitely wrong!

And now at the certain café. Three of them finished their suppers.

"Um… you two. Can I go now?" said Onii-chan.

Stupid. Nincompoop. Hachiman. That line is super low in Hachiman points!

For the love of god, may Komachi's Onii-chan realize how lucky he is to have a date with two blazing hot girls like them, and take one of them while he's at it.

"Even after all those treatments, this is what we got?" said Yukino-san.

"Hikki. You meanie!" said Yui-san.

You deserved that, Onii-chan.

"It can't be help. Being aware of your obvious objectives is undoubtedly ruin the mood as a whole after all. And it's not like you guys don't know that." said Onii-chan.

Can't you just overlook such small details once for christ's sake?

But it was just like he said. Especially Yukino-san, she seemed to be quite off today.

"Especially you, Yukinoshita. Did you forget what they said about you during your first meeting with them?" said Onii-chan which caused Yukino-san flinched and looked down.

Komachi knew it!

"As if I could let myself being belittled and do nothing about it. What do they think they are? They're unbelievable." angrily complained Yukino-san.

Onii-chan deadpanned at her as if to say 'It doesn't sound convincing coming from you'.

Komachi averting her gaze while thinking that her Onii-chan does have a point.

"Yeah! Not even Yukinon say all those horrible things to Hiratsuka-sensei or Shiromeguri-senpai even once." added Yui-san.

Onii-chan, once again, deadpanned at Yui-san as if to say 'So it's fine if people say horrible stuff to me? Just go blow yourselves up already'.

(Sigh) There's he go again.

According to Yukino-san and Yui-san, look like they're not only casting away their consideration for others like how they were before but their words also more venomous than before (if not then Yukino-san wouldn't act like that).

Look like Komachi really have to help support Yukino-san and Yui-san real quick before their flags would be destroyed by her cousins.

But then again, this situation is still complicate and incomprehensible.

"It can't be help. They aren't some kind of people who wouldn't act rude to people they hate. And when it comes to people they hate, regardless of gender, age and position, they treated them all the same way." replied Onii-chan.

Exactly. They never hesitate to go against their own relatives or their superiors as long as they hate them.

"But it's not like they're demons or something so they let you guys spend your time with me. However, don't forget that even if they're not demons they still hate you guys so they won't be able to express their kindness in a way that convincing people that they are. Not even Komachi can comprehend them." said Onii-chan.

Komachi has a feeling that you're the only one human in this world who can comprehend them though, Onii-chan.

(Sigh) And that's probably the reason why they hold you very dear as well.

However, even though Komachi never be able to comprehend and acknowledge their kindness even a bit and always thinking that you're just being biased, she does comprehend why you're comprehend them that much.

Even though you're cousins to each other, your relationship with them can be described to be even closer than any other siblings.

"I don't think I can buy that." said Yukino-san, annoyed.

"Me too." said Yui-san.

"It's fine. Neither me or those two expect you two to buy it anyway." said Onii-chan which earned disbelief glares from Yukino-san and Yui-san.

"You guys are cousins alright." said Yukino-san which Yui-san and Komachi nodded.

They can be pretty alike sometimes so bear with it (although Onii-chan is far less horrible though).

"Pointless prattle aside. I think it's time for the main topic to be discussed already. I know that you two fell into their gloating on purpose." said Onii-chan which caused them to flinch and goggling their eyes.

Ah… Komachi nearly forgot that her Onii-chan did say that Yukino-san and Yui-san have some kind of objectives.

"Although I have met a lot of people who showing off their hatred to me before, this is the first time I couldn't comprehend the reason at all." said Yukino-san.

It's those two we're talking about so it's normal if outsiders couldn't comprehend that.

"It's really unreasonable. It's different than when you and Yukinon bantering. It's like they want to crush her through and through. I can't withstand that! Really, what's their problems?" angrily said Yui-san.

"I would be even more surprised if you can withstand them. Well, I do surprise that you're showing us your aggressive side publicly." said Onii-chan which Komachi thought the same thing.

"And you Hikki. Aren't you too calm lately? That's unlike you!" said Yui-san which Yukino-san nodded.

"So basically you guys just upset that I'm not aiding you in defeating my cousins and now want to get how to defeat them from me." said Onii-chan.

Bad Onii-chan. Bad. How can you let those two bullying Komachi's Onee-chan candidates?

"However, you're only making things more complicated than it already is. If I could deduce your intention, so they are. And probably… no, undoubtedly be able to predict what kind of advices I would give to you. Even so, you guys still want to know?" said Onii-chan.

Komachi knew that you're not lying but who would believe it?

"I don't think I can buy that excuse either." said Yukino-san which Yui-san nodded.

See?

"More like my words aren't trustworthy to begin with instead." retorted Onii-chan.

You don't say. You're their cousins after all.

"Isn't that obvious?" said Yukino-san.

Ugh… this could get ugly.

"If you really want to defeat them that badly. I know one person that could give you advice and probably help you out." said Onii-chan.

Huh? Such human exist? Who?

"Who?" asked Yukino-san.

"Yukinoshita Haruno." replied Onii-chan.

"Yukinon's big sister?" said Yui-san.

Seriously? As expected of Yukino-san's big sister. But how?

"Why her?" muttered Yukino-san.

"They met each other yesterday and completely fine holding a conversation with them. So basically, she might be able to help you if you can get her help." said Onii-chan.

For real? If that's the case then Yukino-san might have a chance if Haruno-san becomes her ally.

But this way also makes me feel sorry for Yui-san. Her flag raised before anyone else yet her chance will Onii-chan is now even slimmer than ever.

Imouto card won't work on Onii-chan if they're around so Komachi counting on you to help Yukino-san, Haruno-san.

As for Yui-san, if Komachi can confirm that Saika card still working on him she might ask him to help her.

This time Komachi will show those two that Onii-chan need romance in his life.

Komachi better hurry up or else those two might get ahead of me this time.

And Komachi better head home before Onii-chan or else she will going to get a storm of complaints from him while in his 100% siscon mode.

(Hikigaya Komachi POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

For the love of g— never mind. Really Komachi, you called that hiding?

Even though that lovely cowlick looks good on you doesn't mean it will camouflage your presence. In fact, your presence is pretty much figured to me.

Neither Yuigahama nor Yukinoshita herself getting along with Haruno-san so this reveal really not helping them much.

It's not like I don't want to help them. But I can't help them as they are right now.

Neither of them trying to understand my cousins so it's pointless to help them facing my cousins.

I know it sound biased as hell but in order to deal with them, one must try to understand them first.

Haruno-san doesn't need to take much time to figure out how to deal with them because they are older siblings with very similar problems and situations.

On the other hand, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, on top of unable to comprehend them, they also took everything too lightly. Like how they just ignored my middle school experience about love confession when Tobe made his request just because it is my experience and naively thought it would never applied to anyone else.

And I do have a feeling that this is definitely one of the many major reasons why my cousins outright hate them.

"Well, that's all I can help you. However, do remember well that this outcome still within their predictions. Be mindful about it." I said.

Just so you know that I'm not kidding. Be the advices, warnings and this.

Like, seriously, telling Yukinoshita and Yuigahama about my cousins won't be any help.

Would telling them that my cousins used to have their hearts weak as tofu and they're not really love the idea of hurting people going to help anything? I swear that these are the facts but who the heck would believe me? Especially Yukinoshita and Yuigahama who have been roasted by them constantly up until now. Even you guys wouldn't believe it, right? I can already imagine you people screamed "bullshit" at my ears loud enough to make me deaf in one go.

But just because it's unbelievable doesn't mean it's impossible. Having such weak hearts mean that you would succumb into cynical and clouded by hatred easier than others once you reached your limit, and my cousins probably hit their own deepest limits already. If that's the case then such things like insults will NEVER work against them anymore.

As for the part where they're not love the idea of hurting others, they probably eventually accept that it's inevitable for them and no longer care about it.

Really… for a realistic pessimist such as I am, I did sound like an optimist lately.

As for now, I walked Yukinoshita and Yuigahama home as if it was the most natural thing in this world.

After the discussion after the recent supper, I can tell that two of them trying to come up with conclusion to what they're going to do next.

Yuigahama is more attached to me than ever which I really feel sorry for Komachi that she already back home and not seeing what happened. But the reason for her actions probably considered it's better for Komachi not to know.

Yuigahama is currently has her confidence level dropped. If you're remember what my cousins said during their first introduction to the Service Club then you can tell that she took one of their advices back then; spending time with me as much as she can before she couldn't.

Yukinoshita, on the other hand, probably decided to cast away her pride temporarily and gathering up her resolves to face her sister.

And why do I know? Because even though she's obviously doesn't like the idea, she didn't reject it.

Can't be help, isn't it? Be it insulting people or solving problems, she's one step behind them (especially insulting people) and her pride being shattered because of it.

"Don't let others judge or influenced who you should be and what you should do. You have to be the one who taken care of those roles. Whenever you don't know what to do, you should start from the easiest thing; be yourself." I blurted without thinking.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looked at me confusingly. Well, why shouldn't they?

"W-well, whenever Komachi facing a trouble like you guys I usually said those lines to her. Wait, that's earn me a lot of Hachiman points by now!" I excused.

The hell am I saying? Am I an idiot? What an embarrassing big fat lie!

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama then blushed and turned their faces away from me.

The hell just happened?

"You can even thinking of Komachi-san at a time like this…" said Yukinoshita.

"Hikki. You siscon." said Yuigahama, pouted.

For christ's sake, I'm not a siscon!

"But that's so like you." sighed Yukinoshita.

"In the end of the day. He still a siscon Hikki." said Yuigahama, pouted.

Is it that necessary to add that siscon part? Also, what's the point of pouting like that?

I don't know what actually happened but the mood is lightened up just before we're going to go to separate ways to our respective homes.

Yukinoshita is the first one who left, so I was alone with Yuigahama.

"Ne, Hikki. How was today?" asked Yuigahama.

"I thought you're not going to ask me that." I said.

Ah… the time really has come.

Before Yuigahama could say anything, I spoke up.

"Come to think about it, this is probably the second time we're alone together at night." I said.

Yuigahama then blushed and has her lips frozen for a moment.

"Yeah. The first time is when we're going back home after watching the fireworks festival together. And then I…" said Yuigahama.

I dodged it back then, even now I still don't have any proper replies, but I'm not going to keep my mouth shut forever. So…

"The competition where you guys compete against my cousins, once the result is announced, so are my answers to all of your questions." I said.

Alright. I have said it out.

"Eh?" said Yuigahama, confused.

"I have my own reasons. If you're not understand now, then you don't need to force yourself to understand it immediately. See you." I said as I left the confused Yuigahama.

*Bzzz*

Hmm? My phone vibrated? Someone calling out to me?

Komachi probably reached home by now and didn't find me so it's not weird if she called me.

But it really weird since it wasn't her who called me.

"You're as soft as ever for giving them such advice, Hachiman." said Hachiju.

I'm not kidding about their sharp predictions, right?

"You're as nagging as ever for calling me to state such things, Captain obvious." I retorted.

"Alright. Then we're going to ask you something we truly need confirmation from you instead." said Hachiju with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Alright, wait a moment." I replied.

Judging from his voice, the topic we're going to discuss is probably private conversation so I need to make sure that there's no one around before start the conversation.

"Alright, we can talk now." I said.

"Good. Now we might have to apologize to you beforehand." said Hassen.

Huh? For what? For what they have done to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama? But why now of all times?

"Hachiman. Are you still _an older brother_ to Komachi?" asked Hachiju.

My eyes widened for a moment before closing.

Ah… I forgot that they won't be ashamed for what they have done to them.

But somehow I wish that was the case instead.

"That's why you guys apologized, huh? Really, even though I managed to fo— convince myself after all these years. Yes, I'm still Komachi's _older brother_. And she still see me as one." I replied.

"Is that so? Look like you and _them_ doing your best on that, huh? Then we humbly sorry for brought that up but we really couldn't figure it out on our own without meeting Komachi ourselves and we don't have any good reason to see her." said Hassen.

Them, huh? After all these years you guys still couldn't bring yourselves to make up with them, huh?

The line is immediately cut and that's the end of the conversation. They probably guessed my mind accurately and decided to hang up as they don't want to start any discussion regarding 'them'.

It's really a trivial topic but I don't think Komachi will think the same, especially when she has never found out about it for these past fifteen years of her life.

Everyone in my family, especially my parents, decided to make sure that she won't find out because they feared that it will negatively affected her.

However, that secret is also the reason why my parents always taking good care of Komachi and not me all along.

That's because Komachi and I, from the very beginning, aren't brother and sister.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

"Really. Today really caught me off guard. Who would ever think that my headstrong little sister will be the one who contact me herself?" I said to myself.

"I'm being serious here." annoyingly said Yukino-chan.

Hehe. Please forgive this Onee-san since she really can't help herself at all.

It's really rare for Yukino-chan to dial me on her own, not to mention this late at night which is definitely unlike her. If it's someone else I would instantly block them.

And even though I know it's her number I still couldn't help but doubt it was some kind of pranks. Really, this day has come.

However, the topic she discussed with me through the phone really is something that so like her and so unlike her at the same time.

Her pride being trampled so she seeks the way to defeat her enemies is really so like her, but for her to even discuss it with me instead of stubbornly find a way herself until the very end really so unlike her.

But considering the ones she dealt with is quite made sense.

I actually agree with what Hikigaya-kun told her and Gahama-chan today because that's the first impression about Miki-kun and Sanshin-kun after I have a talk with them yesterday.

Therefore, I'm not surprised that Yukino-chan can't defeat them.

However, it's neither because she's not good enough nor because her enemies are much better than her.

It's because she let too much trivial things such as pride, biases, perfection and all other boring stuff bother her.

It's a good thing that Hikigaya-kun accidentally blurted out (which I believe that he's doing out of care) those quotes before they're parted away. That's my brother-in-law.

Okay, since she's come to me for help I should perform the role of big sister properly.

"About you run the student council president ? Why not? There's no harm doing that." I said.

"That's…" said Yukino-chan.

"That's my opinion you're asking for. You brought it upon yourself so you need to face it." I said.

"Fine. Thanks for encouraging me, Nee-san." said Yukino-chan and she hung up.

Aww… that's so cruel yet cute.

How many years has it been that I actually talked with her like how a big sister supposed to do, I wonder.

Honestly, her school life is more interesting than I expected. I think I will have to reward Sanshokuin brothers for their antagonistic presences and Hikigaya-kun for his accidental yet meaningful blurts sometimes.

Although still not visible enough, Yukino-chan does show her sign of growth for making a decision.

I can tell that she's already decided to become a student council president.

She decided to do that because I've never become one, but now I can tell that her reason for doing that is now solely to defeat Sanshokuin brothers.

Although she didn't admit the actual reason directly, I can tell that it's because although she doesn't know if she has feelings for Hikigaya-kun or not, she does value her relationship with him very dear and can't afford to let Sanshokuin brothers' victory cut it off. That's why she needs to defeat them even if she has to use the student council president position to win.

However, it's not like you can become the student council president solely because you're fit the bill, not to mention that the reason why you failed can be unexpectedly ridiculous.

Even when I was in Sobu High, having the greatest number of supporters, have the highest votes among the competitors, having neither sudden urgency nor sickness during the election, but I'm not a student council president at the end.

And started from that day, my school life begins to get more and more boring.

Not even Yukino-chan know the actual reason as to why things turned out like that, not that she would believe it if I told her anyway.

Even Yukino-chan contacts me on her own, when will you do the same, Tenma-kun?

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7 for you readers, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The excessive abundance of mystery during election.

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

And now the end of day is coming, so is Komachi's promise to not treat Hachiju and Hassen badly.

To be honest I'm already on the verge of forgetting that but Komachi reminded me about it. Really, my little si—

Oh well, my little Komachi can be like this sometime so I need forgive her. I'm her br— family after all.

She's grown up really fast for a girl with bright future ahead of her. So I'm wonder if it's a right thing to keep _that_ from her up until now.

This could be even more troublesome than a certain bug that getting close to her.

Well, Komachi aside, what will happen to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama tomorrow, I wonder?

* * *

(Classroom, Lunch break)

No matter how many times I looked at it. This is definitely class 2-F, my classroom, right?

So why the heck are my cousins here?

"It's not like this is a cousin prohibit zone, right?" said Hassen.

"Let's say that we're test whether our Stealth ability still good or not. Sadly enough, it's as incredible as ever." said Hachiju.

What a lame excuse, but as expected of my cousins.

However, even though the Stealth ability is one of our 108 skills, that doesn't mean have it improved is something to be proud of, especially if it worked on Komachi or Totsuka.

"Well, jokes aside. You're not just coming here test your skills, right?" I said.

"Of course. I'm not playing hide and seek here." said Hassen.

I highly doubt that.

"We came here to see how is your classmates doing. And if possible, I would like to greet someone you're familiar with personally." said Hachiju.

Can I actually believe it? You guys want to socialize? Do pigs start flying lately?

*Bonk*

That hurt!

"That's for thinking so rudely." said Hassen after hit my head with the back of his left hand.

"By greetings, I hope you didn't mean declarations of war or something like that." I said.

"You really need to be lectured by fa— grandfather about the definition of greeting sometime, Hachiman." said Hachiju.

"Anything but that." I replied.

It's no joke if I have to be lectured by my grandfather, Hikigaya Gocho (比企谷五丁).

Why? You can say that the logic master traits from three of us are not only coming from this person but also the amount of logics we have are probably just a fragment comparing to his.

Not to mention that he has a habit of giving people a goddamn long lecture to the point that people thought his given name is another Gocho (五兆) which translated as five trillion and ended up nickname him as 'Trillion Words Elder'.

I couldn't help but wonder why did grandmother take him as her spouse sometime?

"Okay. We can left that flashback there since I think no one will give a damn about it right now." said Hassen.

"Then don't remind me of him in the first place." I retorted.

"Even though he's not here, he can cause trouble to your monologue. How fearsome he is." said Hachiju.

Yep. Just leave it there.

"As for greeting, at least nearby you, there's someone that we can perhaps normally socialize with, don't you think?" said Hachiju as he turned his face away.

I followed his face's movement and then accidentally made eyes contact with my archangel.

"H-Hachiman. Ehehe…" said Totsuka with shyly smile.

This smile needs to be protected!

"Don't mind us. You can talk to him now, Totsuka Saika." said Hassen.

Normal socializing, my untainted ass.

"Don't worry, they're both my twin cousins, Sanshokuin Hachiju and Sanshokuin Hassen." I said.

Totsuka's eyes widened in surprise.

"For real?" asked Totsuka which I nodded back.

"I'm Sanshokuin Hachiju. Or you can call me Miki in short." said Hachiju.

"I'm Sanshokuin Hassen. Or you can call me Sanshin in short." said Hassen.

Just how much do you guys love your nicknames?

has stopped working.

"If you derived their full names, they're somehow pronounced as Miki and Sanshin respectively." I said.

"O-oh. Nice to meet you, Miki-kun, Sanshin-kun." hesitatingly greeted Totsuka which my cousins nodded.

Normal? No, this is freaking awkward.

"Um… Hachiman. Do you get yourself a girlfriend already?" said Totsuka.

What?

And then the sound of something hit the floor reached my ears.

I turned to the source of the sound and saw Yuigahama frozen on her seat and her phone is laid on the floor.

Woman. Keep it up and you will have to find a new phone soon.

But before that…

"No. I'm not."

I could already tell that my cousins would be like 'Is that the best answer you can come up with, Hachiman?' in their brains, followed by 'Correct' after knowing that I read their mind like a boss.

"Really? But I heard you contacted with someone named Sumireko alone yesterday. So I thought you're talking about your secret girlfriend." said Totsuka.

Don't tell me that…

"Indeed. It's a misunderstanding. Well, it definitely is since the girlfriend part." said Hachiju.

Oi!

"Hachiman left school together with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama yesterday, there's no way the one you see is him if he's alone. So it's misunderstanding." said Hassen.

"Eh?" said Totsuka, confused.

Yuigahama, on the other hand, freed from her petrified state and sighed in relief. However, she blushed and quickly left the classroom without any single thought the moment she noticed that my gaze landed on her.

After that, Hassen took off his glasses and put it on my face.

This is definitely a fake glasses.

Totsuka then has his eyes widened and jaw dropped upon seeing what's in front of him.

"I think this is the explanation you need, Totsuka Saika." said Hassen.

Definitely, with his hair being fixed (in a messy way) and not wearing any glasses, Hassen will look identical to me.

And now things become clearer.

"Since you've mentioned Sumireko's name then it was you, right? The one who eavesdropping on me yesterday." said Hassen.

Hey, hey. Could you not paint my archangel in that way?

Totsuka then apologetically laughed at that.

"If that's the case then I'm sorry Hachiman, Sanshin-kun." said Totsuka and then left.

No…! Come back my archangel.

"See? Even two of us can socializing." said Hachiju.

Besides self-introduction, what did you do?

"Never mind that. By the way, you're worried about how is Yukinoshita's doing, right?" asked Hassen.

Did you enjoy showing off your ESPer skill?

But honestly speaking, I couldn't keep my eyes on her so that's that.

"Normally you couldn't, but what about now?" said Hachiju.

Huh?

"Lunch break almost over, so prepare to go back to the classroom, Hachiman." said Hassen.

"But wait. Isn't this my c—" I said but being interrupted midway.

"Make sure you're not dropped your glasses until we meet again in the clubroom. Now go. The desk has a drop of black ink on it so be careful." said Hachiju as he left. Only Hassen stayed.

So that's how is it. But are you sure that this prank going to work well?

* * *

(Clubroom)

"Eh? Yukinon going to run the student council president?" loudly exclaimed Yuigahama.

I'm not surprised at all since I'm already know it along with the details when I'm in class 2-J (with Stealth Hikki as its finest, not even Yukinoshita doubt it).

Oh, did I mention that I'm already back to Hikigaya Hachiman again.

"Is there a need to be that loud over her announcement?" I said.

"I should have seen this one coming." muttered Yukinoshita.

It's just Yuigahama being Yuigahama. Even if you warned her beforehand she would still screw up.

But if not like this then she's definitely not the Yuigahama Yui I'm familiar with.

And then I caught Yukinoshita looking at my cousins until her gaze fell upon me and quickly diverted away.

"Does it is that much of a surprise to hear, I wonder?" said Hassen.

"Well then, try using this formula on the next equation, Hachiman." said Hachiju.

My cousins are as calm as ever, especially Hachiju, he's just continue teaching me math and totally doesn't give a damn about them at all.

Trying to check if my cousins have any reactions, huh? It's no use. They can figure out that little thoughts of yours beforehand, Yukinoshita.

It's not like they're not bothered by it, but not enough to wavering them even a little bit.

After I finished my homework that Hachiju taught, I made an announcement in front of everyone in the room.

"I've already said this to Yuigahama before but I will said it again right here and now." I said.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Here's go.

"The competition where you guys competing, once the result is announced, so are my answers." I said.

"Come again?" said Yukinoshita, confused.

It's a rare sight to see Yukinoshita in confusion at the same time as Yuigahama stay silent.

"I have my own reasons. If you're not understand now, then you don't need to force yourself to understand it immediately. That's all." I said, finished.

*Giggle giggle*

My cousins covered their mouths in attempt of hiding their little giggling.

Oi, you two!

"Good move." said Hassen.

"Good speech. Want to be your generation's valedictorian?" teased Hachiju.

"You guys…" I said, irritated.

Now even you guys teased me, huh?

No, I think the one being teased might be Yukinoshita.

Why? When I looked at her closely, after I ended my speech, she has a ' has stopped working' written all over her face.

This matter is concerned everyone here so I need to inform it again.

But then Yukinoshita recomposed herself and backup her .

"Alright. I have to go and see Hiratsuka-sensei so starting from tomorrow, until the end of the election, the club will be temporarily inactive. End of announcement." said Yukinoshita and left.

What's that? Royal decree?

"Don't you want to go too, Miss airhead? Or else that idiot will overwork like the last time." gloated Hachiju.

"Fine, I will go! But don't misunderstand. I'm left because I can't tolerate you, not obeying your order, Bleh!" said Yuigahama as she left.

After both the girls already left the room, my cousins break the silence.

"She's already has her plans on the election, huh?" said Hachiju.

"Why asking a question you already know the answer?" I replied.

Hachiju's eyes widened but then turned back to his usual deadpanned eyes.

"Rather than knowing the answer, I didn't expect it to be this fast." said Hachiju.

"Oh. It's rare that your expectation is exceeded." I said, surprised.

"It's natural, isn't it? I'm expecting nothing from her after all." replied Hachiju.

Keep it up and you will eventually become the ice king.

"It's not fair if we're the only one voice our opinion. How about you voice some? Especially when you already camouflaged yourself in her class today." asked Hassen.

When did you voice your opinion, Hassen?

Never mind it. He could probably go with not jabbed at Yukinoshita is his way of voicing opinion.

"Even under the new rules Hachiju suggested to Shiromeguri-senpai, Yukinoshita won't have any problems under the normal situation." I said.

"Which means she has problems, am I right?" said Hassen.

Some of you might think he's an idiot for saying that but no, especially when he took into the account that I did mention 'under the normal situation'.

"I'm not surprised that you guys already aware that this isn't a normal situation for Yukinoshita." I said.

"You're saying like I'm somewhat the cause." said Hachiju.

"You're not the cause, but you're well aware of it." I said.

"That's really makes me wonder why can't you adapt this ability to math and science much sooner." said Hassen.

"Don't change the subject midway." I said.

And I really don't want to hear that from you of all people, Hassen. Your biggest achievement in education is that you're only two ranks higher than Yuigahama, y'know?

"Tenma Ichi. It's her, right? The one Yukinoshita has to look out for." I said.

Hachiju smiled a little.

"Look like you're finally understand that." said Hachiju.

"Even though you're not saying that you would help her, you didn't reject her right away. You didn't oppress Shiromeguri-senpai to take your advices for solving the problems, helping Isshiki or doing club activity like you have claimed you were yesterday, but for Oichi-san. Am I right?" I said.

Then a can of MAX COFFEE is handed to me by Hassen.

I looked at him confusingly.

"A congratulation prize for coming up with the correct answer." said Hassen.

"O-oh." I took it.

"However, I can only give you 8 out of 10 for your analysis. You still have ways to go, Hachiman." said Hachiju.

I already knew that, smartass. Even if everything I said is true, it still doesn't make enough sense.

"This school is full of various idiots instead of elites like how majority of people believe. Being ruled by a first year student is undoubtedly fit the bill, don't you think?" said Hachiju.

"That could be a lie. If that the case then wouldn't it easier to convince or oppress Isshiki to run the student council president instead? How about you come clean about it already?" I said.

Hachiju sighed and made a 'Alright alright, I'm saying' face.

"You may not know but this school does have people who can outclass that president if they really want to. And among the student council president candidates out there, Tenma Ichi is probably the most veteran of all." said Hachiju.

"How so?" I asked.

"Ever since her big brother went overseas, handling stuff like how student council president supposed to do is her daily life. Not to mention that in my opinion, she's probably more reliable than that soon-to-be-a-former student council president too." said Hachiju.

I deadpanned at him.

"If she's really that amazing then there's no need for her to ask for your help yesterday, right?" I asked.

"And even without me helping her with the rules, gathering thirty or more supporters is just a half piece of cake for her too." said Hachiju.

Huh? What the heck?

"From the very beginning, she doesn't really have any problems at all. It's true that she said that she doesn't have enough supporters, but 'doesn't have enough supporters' and 'couldn't gather enough supporters' aren't the same things, right?" said Hachiju.

She really got me! No, it's more like I'm way too freaking naive!

"And that's minus one point out of ten for you." said Hachiju.

But still…

"I-If that so then why'd she do that for?" I asked.

"At first I don't know. But I eventually figured it out the moment that annoying underclassman came and made that request yesterday." said Hachiju.

Isshiki's, huh?

"If Oichi aware of what happened to that annoying underclassman, she'll definitely find a way to help her out. Even if I didn't accept Oichi's request, she would still continue to find the way herself anyway." said Hachiju.

Huh?

"If she's going to find a way to save Isshiki anyway, why is she even have to bother you with it, especially when there's no guarantee that you will help her or not?" I asked.

"That's a silly question. Can someone who can't be that serious about helping a single person out and only mind their personal business deserve to be a student council president?" said Hachiju.

After hearing that, I really do think that my recent question is indeed silly.

"And why did you help her? Didn't you say you don't give two shits about the student council president stuff? And I couldn't bring myself to believe that you're doing that for Isshiki or Oichi's sake." I asked.

"That could be another minus one point out of ten for your analysis." replied Hachiju.

Yeah. How about you tell me straight away for once, wise guy?

"The culprits who student counselor announced to punch them right away yesterday, does it ever cross your mind that they were all manipulated?" asked Hachiju.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Even if those culprits themselves have enough reasons to commit such things but even able to hide themselves from student counselor and student council is way too ridiculous." said Hachiju.

"I have a feeling that it's all because Hiratsuka-sensei just too lazy to do and push all the works to Service Club instead." I said.

"If that's the case then it's mean the student council also agreed with her lazy idea so all the more reasons as to why this school is full of variety of idiots instead of elites." said Hachiju.

"We would be in trouble if headmaster is nearby, y'know?" I said.

"I think it's not really a bad thing if headmaster hears something like that once in a while instead of having all the teachers and staffs here kissing his untainted ass all the time." retorted Hachiju.

"Alright alright, I understand. What you're going to say is that giving the intelligence level of the culprits, the chance they can avoid both Hiratsuka-sensei and Shiromeguri-senpai on their own is close to zero, but if there's a mastermind behind them then it's a different story. Am I right?" I said which he nodded.

"It's because she has too many soft spots, otherwise no one would dare to pull off such prank like this." said Hachiju.

"Then you know the mastermind?" I asked.

Hachiju looked away, made a deadpanned face and sighed loudly.

Hassen also averted his face away as if to signal me not to ask him.

"Yeah. They're the most annoying wingmen ever." replied Hachiju with visibly annoyed tone.

Huh? Hah?

I couldn't help but seriously deadpanned at him this time.

"Wingmen?" I asked.

"Just like what you've said back then. If you're not understand now, then you don't need to force yourself to understand it immediately. I'm about to lose count on how many times they giving me headaches." said Hachiju.

Said someone who never bothered to count how many times he gives the same things to others lately.

"Okay. I won't prying on that." I said.

There's no point prying into it now, right?

But to think that even Hachiju didn't want to speak about them, then it's better if I just let it go for the time being.

"However, doesn't this mean you give a damn about student council?" I asked.

"That's going to be ridiculous enough to make pigs fly. If I do mind the student council then I would make it inactive myself instead." said Hachiju.

"Is that your definition of 'giving a damn'?" I muttered.

*Sigh*

The one who made that sighing is neither me nor Hachiju, it's Hassen.

"Took you guys long enough to finish the topic. I think it's about time we left as well." said Hassen.

"Well, you have a point." I said.

"True enough. Kazumi and Futami also need to be fed too. Alright, we leave." said Hachiju.

*You've got mail*

Hmm? Who's this?

From Totsuka? Woah woah! My cute archangel texted me!

_Hachiman, are you free tomorrow? I would like to have you join me in tennis practicing._

Ah…

Normally I would be on cloud nine, but right now I'm—

"Worried about that Yukinoshita more, right?" said Hassen.

I couldn't say anything to object it.

"It can't be help. You've been in a role of big brother for more than a decade so it's natural for you to develop this worrywart character." said Hachiju.

Thanks, Captain Obvious.

"How about we play Paper Shuffle until the end of the election?" said Hassen.

"What?" I said.

"This way you can keep observing Yukinoshita without using the club attendance as an excuse to do so." said Hassen.

"Hassen. Is this okay with you?" I asked.

"I highly doubt anyone would find out when we have the same faces, same ages, same blood types, same birthdays and same figures. Furthermore, I can accompany Totsuka in tennis practice on your behalf." said Hassen.

Except the fact that you have shown that possibility to him today, also, how is having the same blood types and birthdays going to help the camouflaging?

"Just don't overdo it. And keep in mind that just no killing promise isn't enough to be considered acceptable." said Hachiju.

"Is he Beerus?" I muttered.

"Even if he can't use Hakai, he can still overthrow the like of student counselor as if she was a baby so it's necessary to warn him beforehand." said Hachiju.

Is it necessary to add worries here?

"Add more worries, you thought? You want to keep your eyes on her is already considered add more worries unnecessarily so just deal with it." said Hachiju.

Pulling no punches! But I can't argue with that.

"Yeah. Especially when I'm not supposed to help her regardless of the amount of my worries. After all, Yukinoshita should be the one who help herself, not me or any codependency." I said.

After that, I answered Totsuka that I would accept his request while ashamed of myself that my acceptance will turn into deception tomorrow.

After all, I can't say that Yukinoshita decides to become a student council president candidate is irrelevant to what I've said to her and Yuigahama yesterday.

* * *

After a few days since Isshiki's request being made, the student council president election comes to an end.

Now only Yuigahama and I stood in front of the door of the clubroom.

"Yukinon didn't show up." said Yuigahama.

"You need to give her some time." I said.

It can't be help. The election isn't something you're allowed to rematch whenever you want. Win is win, lose is lose.

"I can't believe that Yukinon lost." said Yuigahama.

"Good thing Yukinoshita isn't around or else she'll be saddened even more upon your words." I said.

"I'm not mean to add soap into injuries, you idiot!" said Yuigahama.

"It's salt, not soap, you idiot." I retorted.

The fact that Yukinoshita lose is truly something majority of the school never expected to happen, especially when she's up against a mere first year student of all people.

Yeah, that first year student is Tenma Ichi.

As expected of someone Hachiju acknowledged, I couldn't agree more.

Even though Yukinoshita came up with seemingly perfect speeches and campaigns, they're all giving off the impression of run-of-the-mil ideal performance, especially when compared to Tenma Ichi's.

Tenma Ichi, on the other hand, has not only came up with the speeches and campaigns that rivaled Yukinoshita's but also pointed out every shortcomings that happened in this school one after another including Shiromeguri-senpai's in front of people as well as how to solve them.

She brought up what happened during the cultural festival, she pointed out that even though the cultural festival committees from each class are uncooperative, Shiromeguri-senpai should, at least take the matter more seriously and discuss it with teachers to find the better way to choose the chairman instead of just desperately give the position to whoever that ask for it without making any evaluation at all.

Next, she brought up the fact that it's a right decision to ask for a veteran like Haruno-san to help out but it's definitely not proper and unbecoming of committees, chairwoman and even the student council president to just take whatever she said as absolute one truth and just follow her advices without any slightest piece of doubt in them.

Also, she pointed out that being kind is a good thing, but being too kind is improper, because of that, the majority of the committees and especially the chairwoman are all taking advantage of the misleading advices and shamelessly go slacking off during their works. If it weren't for someone who fed up with the nonsense progression playing a villain role back then the cultural festival event would eventually ended in undeniable failure.

"Although the cultural festival is still ended in success this way, please asking yourself whether this kind of succession is really something to be proud of, something that should be taken as a good example in the future, something that should be allowed to repeat in the future, something that truly worth to be Sobu High's achievement, something we can proudly show to outsiders. And just before some changes have been made into the election rules, some students abused the rules to bully the fellow student until the student council decided to alter the rules to stop it, although the incident is already solved I don't think we should allow such incidents like this go on. I can't say that I'm the most suitable person for the student council president, so whether I'm elected or not I will work with student council for every students and Sobu High School's sake anyway. This might be too much to ask but I want everyone to at least take what I've said today at heart. Thank you."

And that's the speech that unbelievably made her win the election.

There's about ten candidates that participate in the election but I heard that eight of them excluded Yukinoshita signed out from being the candidates and giving their full support and votes to Oichi and making her win the election.

Things that she said probably make Yukinoshita doubts me and my cousins which probably the reason why she's not here.

"Is that so? Can't be help, I guess. Bye bye Yukinon." said Yuigahama.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I called for Yukinon and she's said that after Haruno-san learned about the name of the one who defeated Yukinon in the election she arranged the sisters personal meeting today so Yukinon won't come today." said Yuigahama.

"Okay, let's leave." I said instantly.

Meddling with Haruno-san? No thank you.

By the way, where's my cousins today?

*You've got mail*

_From: Totsuka_

_Hachiman, could you come to the tennis court this instant?_

Don't tell me that…

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 for you readers. It's really a shame that I couldn't make it in time to celebrate Hachiman's birthday with this. Well, although it's late but happy birthday Hachiman (and Sanshokuin siblings) and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unpeaceful Romances

* * *

(Yuigahama Yui POV)

"Hassen messed up, didn't he?" muttered Hikki.

*Ring ring*

Before I could ask him about that, my phone rang.

It's Ooka-kun's number.

"Hello Yuigahama-san." said Ooka-kun.

"What's up, Ooka-kun?" I asked.

"The thing is I need your help so could you please come to the rooftop?" asked Ooka-kun.

"Oh alright. Then I'll come over with H—huh?" I said.

I was about to take Hikki with me but when I turned to him, he's no longer there.

"Er, no, nothing. I'll come over." I replied.

He's seriously dumped me!

Did his lazy instinct tell him to leave?

(Yuigahama Yui POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV)

At the tennis court, Hachiman and Saika just finished their training session on tennis.

"Good job~" said Saika.

"Good job." said Hachiman.

"Ne, Hachiman. Could you do Meteor Strike next time?" asked Saika.

"Meteor Strike? Is that even related to tennis?" said Hachiman.

Upon hearing that, Saika wiped out the smile on his face, fiddled his fingers on his phone and glared at Hachiman.

"Hmm? Did something on my face?" asked Hachiman.

"Ah, no. I just thought I had to ask you a favor." replied Saika.

"What is it, Totsuka?" asked Hachiman.

Saika heavily inhaled and exhaled before saying the line. The atmosphere at the time became darkened.

"Could you drop the act already? especially when you're not the real Hachiman." said Saika with a serious face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hachiman.

Upon hearing that, Shizuka suddenly popped out from her hideout and ambushed Hachiman.

Shizuka furiously attacked Hachiman but all of her approaches were either missed or blocked.

The little fight won't last long as Shizuka suddenly backed away on her own will and Komachi appeared beside Saika.

"I hope this is enough to answer your question, Eight Thousand Nii-san." said Komachi.

"As long as I know, Hikigaya isn't this monstrously good at martial art. Do you still have any excuse left, Sanshokuin Hassen?" said Shizuka.

"It is just as Komachi-chan's said. It's you all along, Sanshin-kun." said Saika.

It's all according to Komachi's plan to prove that 'Hachiman' who is right here is the fake one disguised by Hassen.

"Although your camouflage is so perfect, as the time passed by, I couldn't help but doubt that you're kind of slightly different from how you should be." said Saika.

Hassen still acted indifferent in response.

"In these past few days, although your tennis skills aren't that much different, your body can't deceive me. You, who shouldn't be the obvious athlete type, rarely sweating while I'm obviously sweating." said Saika.

And that is pretty much obvious even now, even after a tennis training session and a little fight with Shizuka, he still only has two or three drops of sweat at most.

"Next is Meteor Strike." said Saika.

"Meteor Strike?" said Hassen.

"It's Hachiman's unique technique named by Zaimokuza-kun." said Saika.

Hassen has an expression that 'I might have to meet that fatass later'.

"And lastly, I texted Hachiman earlier but you didn't even realize it, which is something Hachiman I know rarely does." said Saika.

Hassen put on his glasses and fixed his hair a bit.

"Honestly, what's the point of revealing all these anyway? It's not like this is a serious crime, no?" said Hassen.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Saika.

"Komachi knows. Both him and his brother against Onii-chan involving himself in the world of romance so he's here to keep our 'wingmen operation' from bearing fruits." said Komachi.

"Just for that reason? That's ridiculous." said Saika.

"What are these guys thinking?" muttered Shizuka.

Hassen has a look that says 'That's my line, Hiratsuka-sensei'.

"You're still as an airhead as usual, Komachi." said Hassen.

"Wha—" said Komachi.

"Only an airhead would spill the beans about her own plan right away." said Hassen.

Komachi then went speechless.

"To be honest, neither Hachiju nor I myself am aware of your plan at all, at least until Totsuka talked to me about that Airheadgahama more frequently during these past few days. The reason why I'm disguised as Hachiman isn't for that reason to begin with, but it was his request." said Hassen.

"Don't lie to Komachi. Onii-chan won't do that." said Komachi.

"It's been a really long time since we saw each other but your opinion of your big brother is still as naive as ever. Are you sure he will NOT do that no matter what?" said Hassen.

"What do you mean?" asked Komachi.

"Judging from how you deduced the situation, Totsuka probably told you that something is wrong with Hachiman who spent his time with him these past few days and you suspect that either me or my brother has been camouflaging as him so you dragged Hiratsuka-sensei here to unmask me. However, has something like 'If Hachiman isn't with Totsuka these past few days, then where he was?' ever crossed your mind?" asked Hassen.

Komachi tried to speak something but decided to shut her mouth right away.

"Can't say that it's because your brother is so hard to notice, right? Especially after what happened after the cultural festival event and the fact that your brother did have quite a number of acquaintances that familiar with him already." said Hassen.

"Alright, wise guy. Let's hear you out." said Komachi, annoyed.

Hassen quietly muttered 'not even Eight Thousand Nii-san this time, huh?'

"One of his acquaintances participated in the certain boring election so he wanted to keep his eyes on her to ease his worries. However, he can't do that as Hikigaya Hachiman so that's that. Does that satisfy you, 14 years old brocon-chan?" said Hassen.

"Komachi doesn't want to hear that from you of all people!" yelled Komachi.

But once Komachi calmed down, she recalled what Hassen said and understood right away that regardless of whether in a sense of romance or not, Hachiman did approach Yukino on his own which made Komachi proud of him for that. However, the fact that the one whom Hachiman asked for help isn't her but his cousins of all people really killed her joy. Thus, her dislike for her cousins grew even more.

"Is it alright to believe him right away?" asked Shizuka.

"It's fine, sensei. Because it's Onii-chan we're talking about, unless it's because of this kind of reason Onii-chan won't even let him take his place, Komachi is sure about it. Anyway, sorry to drag you into the trouble, Totsuka-san." said Komachi.

"Eh? No, never mind." said Totsuka in which Komachi couldn't help but wonder why he has to be a guy.

"However, there's one more thing I would like to confirm." said Shizuka.

Everyone's attention is now turned to Shizuka.

"Are you really Hikigaya's cousin? I've been suspecting this before but what I've seen today really makes me couldn't help but ask about it right away. Just because you're his cousin doesn't mean you guys need to have the exact same face." said Shizuka.

Hassen brushed his bangs away and casted a shadow covering his eyes.

"D-don't even think that you can intimidate me like how you do with Yukinoshita, brat!" said Shizuka as she's readied for round 2.

"There's a lot of misunderstanding here. First, I've yet to show you what the intimidating truly is." said Hassen as he calmly walked around.

"Second, it's not like I'm against Hachiman involving himself in the world of romance like what Komachi said, at least when it's still worthy enough for him to cling onto." said Hassen as he slowly turned to Shizuka's direction.

"Lastly, I don't have any martial art skills." said Hassen.

"Hah? That's ridicu— Gak?!" groaned Shizuka as she was hit by Hassen.

*Bonk*

Shizuka laid down on the ground after taking one hit from Hassen's fingers flicking.

"Sensei!" shouted Komachi and Saika.

"You… *cough cough*!" said Shizuka.

"My skills are much more dangerous than those of your knowledge to the point that they aren't for show, so I recommend you be more cautious next time." said Hassen.

Although it's just a single hit that doesn't leave any visible scratches on Shizuka's head, the force was high enough to damage her medulla oblongata despite not being fatal, so she lost balance and fell down on the ground, unable to stand up on her own.

"I don't really care which chicks going to fulfill Hachiman's romance but I wouldn't mind giving them the same treatment as you or Sagami if they kicked him into the depth of despair." said Hassen with the unfriendly tone.

"Are you *cough cough* a demon?" said Shizuka.

As if his physical threat wasn't enough, Hassen added more threat.

Not much is known about what exactly Hassen and Hachiju did to Sagami but she turned into a full-fledged shut-in since then.

After Shizuka went unconscious, Hassen picked her up from the ground, adjusted his glasses and left.

"Why does he have to do this? Does he hate Hachiman that much?" said Saika.

"It's the opposite. However, his philosophy about romance is just a polar opposite to others, the same thing could be said to his brother. And Komachi really can't stand having them rubbed that off on Onii-chan!" said Komachi.

Upon hearing that, Saika grasped Komachi's hands with fire shone in his eyes.

"Let's do our best… No, even better from now on, Komachi-chan, for Hachiman and Yui-chan's sake. Just because he has terrifying strength doesn't mean he has the right to ruin Hachiman's love life!" said Saika.

"Yes! Let's save Onii-chan together!" said Komachi with a super determination smile.

After that, Saika and Komachi departed.

However, the moment Saika left the scene, the smile on Komachi's face wore out.

"Komachi does this not just for Onii-chan and Yui-san, but also for her own standpoint too." muttered Komachi.

Komachi's hands are both curled into cute small fists.

"Onii-chan's siblings can only be Komachi alone. You two aren't fit for reclaimed that position so just stay away as horrible cousins forever." thought Komachi.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

"I really have no idea that she's entered Sobu High. I wish I met her much sooner." I said.

To think that Yukino-chan lost the election when she pretty much all but guaranteed her victory considering her popularity among students and respect from teachers, it's no wonder if this person will pique my interest.

But of all people I could imagine be the one who defeated my cute little sister, it's _his_ little sister.

So unfair! So unfair! I have never won against you even once yet your little sister won against mine!

"Nee-san. Your face is red." said Yukino-chan.

"Oh, my bad." I said.

It can't be helped, isn't it? Not to mention that you lose the election is pretty much half of the fault, y'know?

But I guess I shouldn't blame her. After all, don't let Yukino do Haruno's work.

"So she's becoming the student council president, huh? Maybe I should visit her sometime." I said.

"What do you think you're trying to do this time?" said Yukino-chan with narrowed eyes.

"Pay her a visit, perhaps?" I responded which earned 'don't give me that' cold glare from Yukino-chan.

"C'mon, Yukino-chan. Onee-chan is just interested in this new student council president, y'know?" I said.

"Do you think I will believe that?" said Yukino-chan.

"What's the matter? It's fine if it's just Hikigaya-kun alone but not if it's others? Don't worry, It's not like I'm going to choose her as my brother-in-law instead of him or something." I teased.

Yukino-chan's face turned red and quickly cutely averted from my sight.

Aww… Someone being embarrassed here.

After that, Yukino-chan (still with reddened cheek) picked her things and left.

It's natural for her to suspect me to have some kind of ulterior motivations behind my visiting.

As nosy as Yukino-chan is, she's probably not going to let me off the hook that easily and I knew it.

But this isn't the time for her to be into this matter. In fact, she should mind her own love life so I could finally mind mine.

"I can't wait for the day we will reunite again, Tenma Nobunaga-kun." I muttered.

The first man in my life that I couldn't defeat and eventually become my first love.

And the same man that dared to manipulate me into becoming cultural festival chairwoman and left during my high school days.

We have been competing with each other (which he's always at the receiving end to be exact) during our high school life and that's definitely the most colorful school life I've ever had.

In our last competition, we're both the representatives of our class during the cultural festival.

I thought he would find a reason to dismiss the competition like how he usually does (which failed for a few times) but he just accepted it right away with a sigh.

At that time, only Nobunaga-kun and I were fighting over the chairman position, the loser will become a vice chairman.

I'm too eager to settle our scores thanks to my bloodline competitiveness that made me overlook the meaning behind his actions, let alone doubt that.

Guess what? In the next day, I was implicitly becoming the chairwoman because Nobunaga-kun managed to transfer to another school without me realizing that beforehand.

"It was his plan all along?!"

I screamed internally at that time. That guy knew that I couldn't just abandon the cultural festival right away like he did because of my public facade so he accepted my challenge back then.

However, what makes me frustrated the most isn't because I couldn't defeat him even once, it's because I couldn't tell him my feelings back then.

Seriously, for three years I have to feast myself with the monotone life because of his leaving.

But now I have a chance to take my colorful life back.

Tenma Nobunaga-kun. I'll make you make up for three years of your absence in my life.

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV Ended)

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

After the younger Sanshokuin knocked me in the head, he carried me to somewhere else until the consciousness left me.

Although at this time my consciousness is regained, my strength isn't.

All I could do is just feel, think, breathe and listen. I really don't have enough strength to speak or open my eyes at this point.

"And this is why I told you to keep in mind that just no killing promise isn't enough to be considered acceptable. If it weren't for her being a martial artist to some degree, her skull could have splitted in seven pieces, y'know?"

That voice, the older Sanshokuin?

And what's with that information? Scary?

"It's just self-defense so it can't be helped."

Don't give me that bullshit. I thought I'd have died back then!

"I swear that by comparison, Futami could've handled her better than you. If it weren't for you take her here and have me give her my acupuncture treatment I don't think she could ever gain her consciousness for the rest of the day."

I would've thanked you for healing me and lectured your brother if it weren't for you placing me inferior to your bird, you damn brat!

"To think that they're able to identify my identity that quickly. Guess I underestimated people here too much."

Serve you right, then.

"You don't say. However, from the very beginning, we're the different person despite many similarities, sooner or later it would be found out anyway, and it's pointless for them to find out this late, especially when the objective is already archived."

Tch. He's right.

"From now on, Komachi will definitely act fiercer than ever. Is that really okay?"

Ah yeah, if that kid went berserk things would tilt into Yukinoshita and Yuigahama favor more. Ha! Take that, you double cheeky brats!

"Who are you asking that for? Hachiman or those who Komachi try to help?"

What?

"It's true that she seems to be more mature than him in this kind of stuff. But that's only when she's compared to him."

"You don't say."

For once I agreed with the younger brat.

"If she has no intention to avoid the joker decision then those who she helped will be done for."

What? Joker decision?

"Oh, that's right. It's our little brother we're talking about. If that decision is being made, not even Komachi can change his mind."

What exactly is that? And what did you mean by 'our little brother'.

"Now we're his cousins, we don't have the right to be called as something else, especially _that._"

After leaving more unsolved riddles for me, I heard both of them left the room.

And it took a little while for me to regain my strength, fully.

"What the heck just happened?"

I couldn't help but to say that line.

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Yuigahama Yui POV)

After Hikki took his leave after receiving Sai-chan's text, I was called to the rooftop by Ooka-kun.

When I was walking to the rooftop, I met Hina-chan and Kawasaki-san midway.

"What are you doing here, SakiSaki?" asked Hina-chan.

"The orange hair guy whose voice loud enough to burst my eardrum borrowed my pen today and he wanted to return it to me at the rooftop. What's that guy thinking?" replied Kawasaki-san.

I can agree with her. Today Tobecchi is quite weird. For him to be so scared of Kawasaki-san during the Kyoto Trip, today he even gained courage to go and borrow her pen today much to everyone's confusion (especially Kawasaki-san).

"Please Kawasaki-san. Please lend me your pen. Please."

It doesn't even make sense and he kept cutting Kawasaki-san's denial with that line which she eventually gave in confusingly.

But for Tobecchi to even do this is really fishy.

"Yuigahama?" said Kawasaki-san.

"Yahallo." I greeted.

"Yahallo. What are you doing here, Yui?" greeted Hina.

"Well, it's just Ooka-kun told me to go to the rooftop." I replied.

"What's this? Then it meant three of us have a business with boys at the rooftop at this timing. What a coincidence." said Hina-chan.

"Three of us?" said Kawasaki-san.

"You too, Hina-chan?" I asked.

"Remember that Yamato borrowed money from me during lunch break? He promised to return it to me at the rooftop after he got the money from the ATM." said Hina-chan.

"Our school has an ATM?" I asked.

"There's no way our school has that, otherwise he should get the money out of that from the beginning, not from me." said Hina-chan.

So all three of them are weird today. What should I do?

If only either Hikki or Yukinon was here…

"What are those idiots up to, really?" said Kawasaki-san, annoyed.

Then Hina-chan started to smile and chuckle creepily like how she did in the haunted house during the Kyoto Trip.

"Huhuhuhuhu… Three guys are alone at the rooftop. I wonder how intense their situation is right now." muttered Hina-chan.

Don't tell me…

With blood dripping from her nose, Hina-chan pulled me and Kawasaki-san to the rooftop and banged the door open.

Once the door opened, the boys who called three of us here were waiting for us there.

It's weird. But not as weird as Hina-chan's current situation. Seriously, what does she think after seeing the three boys standing there together.

"Oi. Stop fooling around and return my pen already." said Kawasaki-san with a sharp voice.

That's Kawasaki-san for you. Even Hina-chan was snapped back to reality after hearing that.

"Oh right, Yamato. My 1000 yens." said Hina-chan.

After that, the three boys walked toward us.

But something is strange. Ooka-kun walked toward Kawasaki-san with a pen in his hand and returned it to her, Tobecchi walked toward Hina-chan with a 1000 yens banknote in his hand and returned it to her while Yamato-kun walked toward me.

Three of us girls made eye contact with each other, emphasizing that we're equally confused.

The three boys heavily inhaled and exhaled as if to prepare for something.

Then all three of them have their faces dyed in red and bowed down simultaneously.

"Ebina Hina-san. I like you. Please stay by my side forever as my lover!" said Tobecchi.

Eh?

"Kawasaki Saki-san. I like you. So please be my woman!" said Ooka-kun.

Huh?

"Yuigahama Yui-san. I like you. Please become my girlfriend!" said Yamato-kun.

HUHHHHHHH?!

"HUHHHHHHH?!" I said, embarrassed.

What? What? What?

"H-Hah?" said Kawasaki-san with a slight stuttering.

"EHHHH?!" I said.

Then I heard a long sigh filled with dissatisfactions near me.

"I see. Tobecchi. You knew that I wouldn't come if it's a request made by you so you have Yamato-kun do that for you. And since Ooka-kun and Yamato-kun also have similar objectives as you so you three cooperate with each other." elaborated Hina-chan with a rather cold tone and blank stare.

So that's why…

Hina-chan then turned her back and headed to the rooftop door.

"My answer is still the same, Tobecchi. No." said Hina-chan as she left.

Tobecchi trembled for a while before regaining his composure.

"My answer is also still the same, Ebina-san. I'm not going to give up." said Tobecchi.

"W-Whatever, I'm leaving." said Kawasaki-san.

"Wait, Kawasaki-san. I'm serious here so please think about it." said Ooka-kun.

"I don't have feelings for you, neither did I plan to have it for anyone soon. Are we clear?" replied Kawasaki-san and left.

Ooka-kun looked hurt but still acted tough.

"Then I should just wait for her to have a plan for that. Am I right?" said Ooka-kun.

"Ahaha… Doing your best then." I said.

Do I have the right to say that line, I wonder.

Even after Hikki's horrible cousins showed up, I still couldn't say that my efforts were the best.

My train of thought is then interrupted.

"Y-Yuigahama-san. M-May I have your answer?" asked Yamato-kun.

Ah… I forgot…

Now I think I understand Hina-chan's feelings back then a bit more.

But I'm different and definitely not going to repeat after her, especially when my relationship with _him_ is at the stake.

"Sorry, I can't accept your feelings. I already have someone I like so…" I replied with an apologetic bow.

Just like Ooka-kun, Yamato-kun did his best to maintain his toughness but it's still visibly painful.

"N-Never mind Yuigahama-san. I'm fine. I knew that things would end up this way." said Yamato-kun.

"Are you a masochist?" I unconsciously asked.

What the heck did I just slip through my tongue?!

"Well, after we listened to what Hikitani-kun said during the Kyoto Trip, we think it would be better if we muster up courage and confess as soon as possible so…" said Yamato-kun.

"So we planned this. Sorry for bothering you, Yuigahama-san." said Ooka-kun.

"Eh? No, it's not that bothering." I said.

To be more precise, not as bothering as _his_ cousins.

"And that's what I like about you, Yuigahama-san." muttered Yamato-kun.

I instinctively averted my eyes elsewhere.

"But really, even though you know how scary Kawasaki is you still went and confessed to her. You're so brave." said Tobecchi.

"To be honest, I kinda wish she would react to my confession as cute as how she did with Hikitani-kun's back then, y'know?" said Ooka-kun.

I think I can't turn deaf on that.

"Wait. What do you mean by that, Ooka-kun?" I asked.

And I don't know why my voice turned monotonous all of sudden.

"W-Well, during the last day of the cultural festival I spotted Hikitani-kun ran past her and said 'Love ya, Kawasaki' to her. Kawasaki-san is then blushed madly and her face at that time is so cute, enough to make me fall for her." said Ooka-kun with a red face.

"I'VE NEVER HEARD ANY OF THIS!" I screamed through my lungs and left.

I ran off of the rooftop without even paying attention to the "She really does like him after all" line from behind me.

(Yuigahama Yui POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 for you readers. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nebula Lores

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

"Is that so? That Komachi. She really sees you guys as her nemesis, isn't she?" I said, sipped my MAX COFFEE.

After I parted away from Yuigahama, I rushed to go check on Hassen only to be dumbfounded by his action.

Hassen carried the unconscious Hiratsuka-sensei on his back and headed to the infirmary.

After he spotted me, before I could do anything, Hassen asked me to call Hachiju to the infirmary.

Once Hachiju arrived and unlocked the door with (probably stolen) infirmary room key, he smacked Hassen heavily on the head (which I don't think it's enough to make him feel hurt) and scolded him for causing a ruckus, which made me immediately figure out that Hassen was the one who knocked Hiratsuka-sensei out.

He's really done it, huh?

Because of that, Hassen had to assist Hachiju in healing Hiratsuka-sensei before her condition got worse.

Since the infirmary was supposed to be locked as the staff already went home so I had to prevent people from approaching the infirmary as long as those two were still in the middle of taking care of Hiratsuka-sensei (somehow I felt like I was just standing there to deter people with my very existence).

Normally, Hachiju and Hassen would let Kazumi and Futami do the job but if someone who has seen them before like Yuigahama or Yukinoshita spotted them both they would immediately suspect things so I have to do that job.

After Hiratsuka-sensei has been treated for twenty minutes, all three of us, together with the pet parrots, left Hiratsuka-sensei in the infirmary and the school itself.

While we're walking toward the bike parking lot after buying some MAX COFFEE, Hassen told me that Komachi finally made her move on her matchmaking operation. Really, she doesn't know when to quit.

"It's been a decade since the first time this day became our common ill-omen and it is still active, I see." I said.

"Indeed." said Hachiju.

"You don't say." said Hassen.

Today's the 10th anniversary of our saddest memories.

As for me personally, today's also the 2nd anniversary of me getting rejection from Orimoto. I want to cry.

For every year after the first time that this day fucked up our lives so hard, it still continues to mess with either of us with undesirable incidents.

And my train of monologue was stopped by the sound of a book dropped on the ground.

Hachiju forgot to zip his school bag and several books fell out of it.

Hassen and I helped him pick up all those books and then I saw the certain book that earned my curiosity and picked it up.

A book similar to the monotone version of my 'People to Kill' notebook but with 'Nebula Lores' calligraphic hiragana title on it, not to mention that it has a chain wrapped itself up and there's two or three red bird feather bookmarks attached in it.

Before I could do anything, my neck was chopped and my consciousness left me.

Seriously, if you don't want me to read something, can't you do it more politely?

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

Memorandum: Sanshokuin Hachiju Side

Of all days we have to be able to recall, it has to be this day.

It's the anniversary of the day we don't want to remember.

The day where Hachiman and both of us have to split our ways from each other.

This is really recalling the dark past from many years ago.

Some people say I don't have a human heart.

Some people say I'm no different than some lifeless mechanics.

Some people say I'm just a drama queen.

Well said, well said. To the point that I want to ask them back who the heck pushed me into taking all those horrible descriptions.

I don't have a human heart, huh? How about you guys see me as a human being and treat me as one for once?

I'm no different than some lifeless mechanics, huh? How about you guys not seeing me as some walking robotic Einstein for once?

I'm just a drama queen, huh? How about you guys aware that I have a feeling that can be hurted for once?

Being born as an oldest sibling with educational and calligraphy gifted as a contrast of my (actual) face values, can you imagine what kind of life I have to live through?

Hassen, Hachiman and I. Three of us attended the same kindergarten as well as elementary school and suffered from ostracism.

What I wanted back then, what Hachiman and Hassen wanted back then, was simply to be acknowledged as fellow humans, nothing more, nothing less.

But we never had a chance to obtain that.

Or to be more precisely, we have never been allowed to obtain that.

That's why, ever since I was a kid, I have already learned that 'victors can get anything they want' is a load of rotten bulls line ever.

Why am I saying that line?

Remember what I say about what three of us wanted?

We wanted that, but we had absolutely no idea what we had to do to obtain that at all.

Despite the hardship, we tried our best, from kindergarten to elementary school, again and again, we tried numerous times and eventually lost count on how many times we did try.

It's really hard for us even starting, especially Hachiman who doesn't possess any talents.

We didn't mind it back then as long as we were close to each other at the end of the day, which we weren't aware that we're too naive for thinking that.

And one day, Hassen and I saw something that we can't forget.

Thanks to our background character traits, our existences are often unnoticeable to our surroundings.

Hachiman was beaten up black and blue, by our classmates.

I stopped Hassen from doing anything and swiftly filmed the scene before us with my handy video recorder which I got as my latest Christmas present.

After filming for briefly 8 seconds, I let the ready-to-go-berserk ogre next to me rampaged.

Hassen grabbed a nearby rock and smashed all those classmates' heads from behind violently.

After Hassen finished with the scumbag of classmates, I rushed to rescue the beaten Hachiman immediately.

Once we learned what was actually going on, Hassen and I couldn't help but standing there, shocked.

The ones who beat up Hachiman are the classmates that are jealous of us for being better than them in academics and athletics respectively despite being such gloomy, nobody characters.

And because our faces are that much similar, Hachiman took advantage of that and became a decoy for the hatred that was supposed to flood at us.

They went this far because of something like jealousy and superiority complex. Such people do exist, huh?

As if that wasn't bad enough, we further found out that this wasn't the first time he's doing that. It's just this time verbally just evolved into physically which Hachiman couldn't keep it secret from us anymore.

_It's fine. If it's for three of us to reach that goal, I'm glad to do anything._

That was his reason for all of his decoy acts. And he just admitted it while having a smile adorned on his wounded face.

Hassen and I couldn't stop our tears and emotions from leaking, so we hugged Hachiman tightly and apologized to him over and over.

If only we weren't leaving doubt as doubt back then…

We're so horrible. We let him take the fall simultaneously and yet we waste his efforts up until this point.

Hassen and I decided to take care of the mess we caused ourselves once the scumbags and their parents wanted to deal with us.

With the recorded scene on my device, I can't wait for the day to arrive.

But that day never came since the scumbag of the classmates were traumatized and begged their parents to transfer away.

Although they didn't get revenge, their parents still want to find out who did that to their children.

And the fact that they couldn't find out the culprits really made me wonder if they're lacking the ability to do so or we're that much of nobody characters.

In order to make up for it, we're desperately seeking a way to reach our goal since then as we don't want to see Hachiman go through such hellish bullying like that ever again.

If it weren't for Hachiman protecting us until this point, there's no way we're going to continue pursuing that goal.

At that time, both Hassen and I let our desperation get the better of us as we blindly took our parents' words at heart.

_Hachiju, Hassen. If both of you can get first place in calligraphy competition and first place in marathon competition, we will grant you two any wishes you want. _

And so we worked hard on getting them while Hachiman kept supporting the two of us, which boosted our determination even more.

I believe that many of you could guess what happened, right?

We did fulfill the conditions for having our wish granted and it's all for nothing.

If that's all you can guess, you're naive.

There's more to it.

Our parents, once we state our wish, they just simply tell us that we are just being drama queens for thinking about stuff like that in a pessimistic way.

And as if that wasn't bad enough.

Have you ever wondered how people who get second and lower places feel?

They appeared to be fine in the public at first but what about behind the scenes?

They suffered, they cried, and while they didn't notice my existence, they cursed me.

They have hopes. They did their best. They were serious about it. They truly aimed for the first place. And I crushed, who didn't care about the position they wanted in general, crushed all of them just to obtain nothing in return.

Not only that the wish isn't granted, but I also hurt numerous people through my selfishness.

Now tell me, if 'victors can get anything they want' isn't a load of rotten bulls line, then what is it?

Soon enough, we just couldn't care less about that goal anymore and think that we will be fine as long as we're together.

And as if to prove that what we thought was a tall order, fate forced me and Hassen to separate ourselves from Hachiman on this day a decade ago.

After the first time that this day fucked up our lives, Hassen and I were filled with nothing other than an empty, passionless void, until Sumireko ignited the meaning to live into our hearts.

But I still couldn't repay her for her help back then, not when she's troubled by that Hazuki guy.

Why? It was because she foresaw that we won't let that subhuman continue living so she forced us to promise her not to do anything unless she retracted her words and I had to stop Hassen from going and kill that guy for her.

After that, I also was busy being restrained by Hassen before I would break our promise with her and go doing something as stupid as him.

As a result, all we can do is just make sure none of her schoolmates found out what high school Sumireko was enrolling in.

And while we're helpless to Sumireko, we're also helpless to Hachiman.

We knew he's going to get rejected and already warned him about it. But it's really frustrating that we can't do anything other than that.

How can I do anything when he's brimmed with hope at that time? Seeing that, even I want to hope that I'm just being pessimistic about the warning we gave him only to be disappointed with ourselves for being optimistic for naught and have to see him dejected in the end.

If it weren't for the fact that romance can save Sumireko, I wouldn't count on it to save Hachiman anymore.

However, this won't be just 'another miss' like how it always was with Hachiman, either it will be a 'hit' this time, or else it must be his 'last miss'.

So Komachi, we've already given you and your so-called Onee-chan candidates our warning. Make sure you're taking it to heart because his pointless, suffering loop doesn't need to be extended that much.

* * *

Memorandum: Sanshokuin Hassen Side

Of all days we have to be able to recall, it has to be this day, huh?

It's the anniversary of the day we don't want to remember.

The day where Hachiman and both of us have to split our ways from each other.

This is really recalling the dark past from many years ago.

Some people say I don't have a human heart.

Some people say I'm no different than some muscle-minded delinquents.

Some people say I'm just a drama queen.

Reminded me, who were they again that pushed me into taking all those horrible descriptions.

I don't have a human heart, huh? How about you guys see me as a human being and treat me as one for once?

I'm no different than some muscle-minded delinquents, huh? How about you guys not seeing me as some kid Kaido for once?

I'm just a drama queen, huh? How about you guys aware that I have a feeling that can be hurted for once?

Being born as the second oldest sibling with athletic and martial art gifted as a contrast of my (actual) face values, can you imagine what kind of life I have to live through?

Hachiju, Hachiman and I. Three of us attended the same kindergarten as well as elementary school and suffered from ostracism.

What I wanted back then, what Hachiman and Hachiju wanted back then, was simply to be acknowledged as fellow humans, nothing more, nothing less.

But we never had a chance to obtain that.

Or to be more precisely, we have never been allowed to obtain that.

That's why, ever since I was a kid, I have already learned that 'victors can get anything they want' is a load of rotten bulls line ever.

Why am I saying that line?

Remember what I say about what three of us wanted?

We wanted that, but we had absolutely no idea what we had to do to obtain that at all.

Despite the hardship, we tried our best, from kindergarten to elementary school, again and again, we tried numerous times and eventually lost count on how many times we did try.

It's really hard for us even starting, especially Hachiman who doesn't possess any talents.

We didn't mind it back then as long as we were close to each other at the end of the day, which we weren't aware that we're too naive for thinking that.

And one day, Hachiju and I saw something that we can't forget.

Thanks to our background character traits, our existences are often unnoticeable to our surroundings.

Hachiman was beaten up black and blue, by our classmates.

I was stopped by Hachiju from doing anything as he swiftly filmed the scene before us with his handy video recorder which he got as his latest Christmas present.

After Hachiju filmed the scene for briefly 8 seconds and stepped aside, I let my inner Broly do the job.

I grabbed a nearby rock and smashed all those classmates' heads from behind violently.

After I finished the scumbag of classmates, Hachiju rushed to rescue the beaten Hachiman immediately.

Once we learned what was actually going on, Hachiju and I couldn't help but standing there, shocked.

The ones who beat up Hachiman are the classmates that are jealous of us for being better than them in academics and athletics respectively despite being such gloomy, nobody characters.

And because our faces are that much similar, Hachiman took advantage of that and became a decoy for the hatred that was supposed to flood at us.

They went this far because of something like jealousy and superiority complex. Such people do exist, huh?

As if that wasn't bad enough, we further found out that this wasn't the first time he's doing that. It's just this time verbally just evolved into physically which Hachiman couldn't keep it secret from us anymore.

_It's fine. If it's for three of us to reach that goal, I'm glad to do anything._

That was his reason for all of his decoy acts. And he just admitted it while having a smile adorned on his wounded face.

Hachiju and I couldn't stop our tears and emotions from leaking, so we hugged Hachiman tightly and apologized to him over and over.

If only we weren't leaving doubt as doubt back then…

We're so horrible. We let him take the fall simultaneously and yet we waste his efforts up until this point.

Hachiju and I decided to take care of the mess we caused ourselves once the scumbags and their parents wanted to deal with us but somehow we don't need to anymore.

In order to make up for it, we're desperately seeking a way to reach our goal since then as we don't want to see Hachiman go through such hellish bullying like that ever again.

If it weren't for Hachiman protecting us until this point, there's no way we're going to continue pursuing that goal.

At that time, both Hachiju and I let our desperation get the better of us as we blindly took our parents' words at heart.

_Hachiju, Hassen. If both of you can get first place in calligraphy competition and first place in marathon competition, we will grant you two any wishes you want. _

And so we worked hard on getting them while Hachiman kept supporting the two of us, which boosted our determination even more.

I believe that many of you could guess what happened, right?

We did fulfill the conditions for having our wish granted and it's all for nothing.

If that's all you can guess, you're naive.

There's more to it.

Our parents, once we state our wish, they just simply tell us that we are just being drama queens for thinking about stuff like that in a pessimistic way.

And as if that wasn't bad enough.

Have you ever wondered how people who get second and lower places feel?

They appeared to be fine in the public at first but what about behind the scenes?

They suffered, they cried, and while they didn't notice my existence, they cursed me.

They have hopes. They did their best. They were serious about it. They truly aimed for the first place. And I crushed, who didn't care about the position they wanted in general, crushed all of them just to obtain nothing in return.

Not only that the wish isn't granted, but I also hurt numerous people through my selfishness.

Now tell me, if 'victors can get anything they want' isn't a load of rotten bulls line, then what is it?

Soon enough, we just couldn't care less about that goal anymore and think that we will be fine as long as we're together.

And as if to prove that what we thought was a tall order, fate forced me and Hachiju to separate ourselves from Hachiman on this day a decade ago.

After the first time that this day fucked up our lives, Hachiju and I were filled with nothing other than an empty, passionless void, until Sumireko ignited the meaning to live into our hearts.

But I still couldn't repay her for her help back then, not when she's troubled by that Hazuki guy.

Why? It was because she foresaw that we won't let that bastard continue living so she forced us to promise her not to do anything unless she retracted her words and I was busy being restrained by Hachiju before I could kill that guy for her.

After that, I also was busy restraining Hachiju before he broke the promise we had with Sumireko and would do something as stupid as me.

As a result, all we can do is just make sure none of her schoolmates found out what high school Sumireko was enrolling in.

And while we're helpless to Sumireko, we're also helpless to Hachiman.

We knew he's going to get rejected and already warned him about it. But it's really frustrating that we can't do anything other than that.

How can I do anything when he's brimmed with hope at that time? Seeing that, even I want to hope that I'm just being pessimistic about the warning we gave him only to be disappointed with ourselves for being optimistic for naught and have to see him dejected in the end.

If it weren't for the fact that romance can save Sumireko, I wouldn't count on it to save Hachiman anymore.

However, this won't be just 'another miss' like how it always was with Hachiman, either it will be a 'hit' this time, or else it must be his 'last miss'.

So Komachi, we've already given you and your so-called Onee-chan candidates our warning. Make sure you're taking it to heart because his pointless, suffering loop doesn't need its continuity anymore.

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

"Well then, what's up with that notebook anyway?" I asked the cousins in front of me.

It's amazing that Hassen managed to carry both me, Hachiju, together with my bike all by himself to Hikigaya Household, not to mention that he could make it before Komachi returned.

I can't help but wonder if he's Dyspo or what.

And with Hachiju's acupuncture, my consciousness returned completely in an instant.

And now before Komachi returned, we had to wrap things up real quick.

However, I still believe explanation is still needed here so I asked them to spill the beans.

"Let's start with the fact that before this notebook was mine, it's grandfather's." said Hachiju.

Ah… Come to think of it, that notebook also looked like a birthday present he received from grandfather Gocho a few years ago.

And trust me when I said that none of grandfather's belongings could be considered normal things, at least their roots.

For example, during one of my birthdays, he gave me a mug as a birthday present.

But the problem is that the mug is his handmade recycled form of a Lucky Cat.

And he gave Komachi Pan-san wannabe doll during one of her birthdays, except that it was a handmade recycled form of Daruma with some alteration to match Pan-san design (poorly one) which Komachi couldn't find it in her to react whatsoever.

And I have already mentioned before that it's not the best idea having him giving you a lecture so I will cut the reason short; he just simply tired of people giving him all those things (which he hate) to him while he himself can't make use of them so at least recycling them for his grandchildren would be better than just dumped them.

"His recycling skills surely improved. Even I didn't see it beforehand that the notebook was created from a whole bunch of special-made talismans." said Hachiju.

"That's so like him." I replied.

Hm…? Talismans? Notebook? Don't tell me…

"As you can imagine, Hachiman. Notebooks are usually for writing something on. What do you think we would do with it?" asked Hachiju.

I trembled at the thought of it.

"As you have 'People to kill' notebook, we also have that in mystic yet indestructible version." said Hassen.

"Isn't that literally Death Note?" I asked.

"If that's the case, that Sagami bastard would just die, not shut-in, right?" said Hassen.

So that notebook is really what you used on Sagami, huh?

Come to think of it, there's no way Sagami would be broken down from just insults if she wasn't receive them in front of someone she likes (e.g. Hayama Hayato).

"Then what's the deal with that notebook exactly?" I asked as I began to get tired of this guessing game.

"Everything we wrote in there was from us relieving our stress since the day after Hachiju received it in words. And since we did it so frequently, on something related to talismans, we ended up creating something terrifying." said Hassen, gloomed.

I swallowed my saliva upon that.

"Let's assume that if the god of romantic comedy exists, Nebula Lores would be the opposite counterpart of him." said Hassen.

"Hah?" I asked.

The hell is that? I'm being serious here!

"It's just an assumption that makes it sound quite lovelier." said Hachiju.

Thank god someone being serious here.

"Anyone who take even a single glance at the content inside 'Nebula Lores', for seven days straight, whatever they saw, whatever they heard, whatever they tasted, whatever they smelled, whatever they thought, any kind of contacts they received, will turned into undesirable, unsatisfactory, disgusting and horrible ones." explained Hachiju.

Now I really regret wanting that explanation.

I have to say that I'm very sorry for her for becoming a victim for that. Just imagine how could she live through that seven days straight without committing suicide and I myself almost taste the very same nightmare as her are enough to make me vomit.

It's not just an ordinary week for her for sure. If what Hachiju explained was true then at least Sagami would only get a stinky smell or something like that whenever she breathed through her nose, only get images of people killing each other or something like that whenever she saw things through eyes and all horrible stuff while couldn't think of something good, **for a whole week straight.**

It's amazing that the thought of committing suicide doesn't cross her mind. But it's still reasonable in its own way since there's no way anyone could stay the same way they were after the curse is undone.

"According to the number of bookmarks in it, there's three people who have tasted that horrible experience already and I don't think you want to be the fourth one." said Hachiju.

Three, huh? If Sagami was one of them then who were the other tw— wait… don't tell me.

"You guys too?" I asked.

Hachiju and Hassen looked down on their laps and the tears with a little bit of red shade started streaming down from their eyes before stating their answer in unison together with wiping off their tears.

"It's suffering, alright."

No wonder why they both changed so much in these past years.

No wonder why they're much gloomier than how they used to be.

No wonder why even Yukinoshita's sharp tongue can't even leave a scratch on them whatsoever.

Compared to those seven hellish days, nothing else could be considered torturing in the human realm, it seems.

"Now that is strange. We've been talking for quite a long time now but Komachi still doesn't show up. I wonder if something happened to her." I said.

And right after I finished saying that line, the cheerful feminine voice echoed.

"I'm home~"

Speaking of devil.

However, just this time I felt she could turn into the actual devil.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Komachi POV)

After Komachi parted away with Totsuka-san, she spotted Yui-san running past her while mumbling 'Hikki, you idiot'.

Knowing that she's not going to get the answer right away if asked straightly, she stalked Yui-san.

Komachi has to admit that Onii-chan does have a point about Yui-san being an airhead.

Once she believed that no one else was around her, Yui-san started ranting.

"How come Kawasaki-san overshadows me?"

Komachi couldn't help but be dumbfounded by what she had heard.

Overshadow? Is that supposed to be what she should worry about it right now?

Of course her height and strength would be overshadowed by Kawasaki-san, but Komachi believes that you at least have two massive racks that unfairly overshadowed every single of your rivals, Yui-san.

"Don't tell me that this is what Hikki meant by that? He confessed to her during the cultural festival? I have no idea at all."

Huh? Did he? Ugh. My brother is such a playboy.

He already raised Yui-san's flag yet without anyone knowing it, raised Taishi's big sister's flag.

So instead of straightly going home, Komachi stalked Taishi-kun until his sister showed up.

Once the Kawasaki siblings meet each other, Komachi went and asked Kawasaki-san straightly about Onii-chan's confession.

And judging from the reaction coming from her, despite her urges of declination, it seems like the confession is real and she moved by it, however, at the same time, it's hard to determine whether Onii-chan really meant it when he confessed.

Yui-san or Kawasaki-san. Another flag has been raised.

But now Komachi thinks she has to go home real quick right now, otherwise a certain siscon will arrange the emergency family meeting right away.

Oh right, Onii-chan's cutest little sister mode on!

"I'm home~"

However, the mode from earlier suddenly worn out as Komachi spotted two more pairs of male shoes next to Onii-chan's.

If there's a mirror nearby, Komachi might see herself cladding in a dark aura right now.

They dared to come here uninvited, huh? Looks like it can't be avoided any longer. The four siblings meeting.

(Hikigaya Komachi POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 for you readers, please enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Siblings and their meetings

* * *

(Narrator POV)

In the dining room of Hikigaya Household, currently, there's four people participating in an emergency siblings meeting.

Normally, it would be just Hachiman and Komachi who participate in the meeting.

It's mostly held whenever Hachiman suspects that Komachi has one or two secret boyfriends which starts with Hachiman ranting about how he would smash those humanoid bugs into pulp, crush the crotch of those bugs into mincemeat, chanting the curse upon those bugs, gauge the eyeballs those bugs used to undress Komachi etc. But it mostly ended with Hachiman's defeat.

However, today is different.

Kamakura, who's currently eating his meal, senses that the aggressive storm will come really soon once he glances at the dining table with Hassen and Hachiju on the left side while Hachiman and Komachi on the right side do the staring contest for a while.

Meanwhile, Kazumi and Futami also having a staring contest with Kamukura while eating food as well.

"Long time no see, Komachi." greeted Hachiju.

"Thanks for manners like always." replied Komachi.

"It's rare for Komachi to be openly uncute like this." thought Hachiman.

"You're a lot cuter in these past years, Komachi-chan." said Hassen.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." replied Komachi.

"Oi Yukinoshita, get out of Komachi's body at once, will you?" thought Hachiman.

"You've told Onii-chan, aren't you? About what happened today." said Komachi.

"Would it convince you if I said I wasn't?" asked Hassen.

"The fact that you didn't deny it right away already convinced Komachi that she was right." retorted Komachi.

Once Kamakura finished his meal, he went out of the room as he couldn't handle the tense atmosphere during the meeting.

After Kamakura left for a moment, Kazumi and Futami, on the other hand, as a contrast to Kamakura as they went and ate the food Kamakura left in his plate as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I know it's out of character for me to say but take it easy, will you?" said Hachiman.

"Just tell them, Onii-chan. Because Komachi is already on her 'take it easy' mode." said Komachi, pouting.

"I don't remember you ever pouting like that whenever you're 'take it easy' though." said Hachiman.

"I wouldn't mind Komachi joining us, in fact I welcomed it." said Hachiju.

"Really?" asked Hachiman.

"Well, I meant she just stopped plotting behind the scenes and confronted us head-on. So what's the harm?" said Hassen.

"Did I just stir up the fire?" muttered Hachiman.

"There's plenty of harm already. How could Komachi not confront you guys after what you've done today and just invade into her turf shamelessly?" said Komachi.

"Yukinoshita, I beg you, please get the hell out of Komachi already." quietly muttered Hachiman.

"My my. Is it because you're close to becoming a teenager or being spoiled too much that you're being this cold toward your elders?" said Hachiju.

"Maybe it's because of both reasons. Otherwise she won't be this cold toward people who used to _live_ here before." said Hassen.

Yeah, you heard right. Hassen said 'live' and not 'visit'.

" (Sigh) You guys are suck at mellowing the mood as always. Also, it's not like you guys not knowing that she's being cold toward you simply because she hates you two that much." said Hachiman.

"How can Komachi not hate them? Especially when they left us on that day! Komachi can still not forget what happened during the next day. If possible, Komachi want to bury it into the deepest of her memories." said Komachi.

"You've got the point, that day really hurt us to no end." said Hachiman.

"I really couldn't understand you, Onii-chan. You're the one that hurt the most. You're crying eight hours straight in your room over it, enough to keep me from sleeping. Yet you're not only holding no grudges against them, but also forgive them just like that." said Komachi, angrily.

"I believe me and our parents already explained to you about that. It can't be helped after all." said Hachiman.

"Who cares about that?! To hell with that marriage contract!" said Komachi, rudely.

"It's been a while that four of us seemed to have an agreement over something." said Hachiju.

"Preach it." said Hassen.

"You don't say." said Hachiman.

"Hmph! Even if you two really regret that, Komachi won't forgive you guys, let alone acknowledge you two as her big brothers." said Komachi.

"Eh? Who was it again that called me 'Eight Thousand Nii-san' like how you did when we're still siblings?" teased Hassen which earned death glares from Komachi.

"Could you stop fighting fire with gasoline?" quietly muttered Hachiman.

"Is that so? Well, that's good for you Hassen. At least you got your 'Eight Thousand Nii-san' from her while I didn't get my 'Eighty Nii-san' even after becoming cousins." said Hachiju, sipping the tea.

"It's really been a while since Komachi met two of you, you're a lot more annoying than how you used to be." said Komachi.

"And your hostilities toward us are still as sharp as ever, Komachi. You're still favoriting Hachiman over us even though three of us were triplets." said Hachiju.

Yeah, you heard right. He said 'triplets' and not 'cousins'.

"Hoh? So you guys want to fight with Komachi as Hikigayas even though you two already went by Sanshokuin, huh? Listen here, now Komachi is his little sister so—" said Komachi, emitted a dark aura.

"It's not actually a fight, it's a reminder Even if we're cousins, you can't change the fact that we're actually his biological siblings, or big brothers to be exact." said Hachiju.

"So if you're going to take out your sibling authority on us to just merely keep us from taking care of him, keep in mind that we can also do that too." said Hassen.

"If that's the case then let's settle this! Onii-chan! Who will you choose? Komachi or these two? You're going to choose Komachi, right? Right?" asked Komachi with an angry mark on her head as a contrast to her angelic smile.

Hachiman, however, excused himself to go to the toilet and got out of the dining room.

"You're still as airhead as always." said Hassen.

"How can you be able to take care of Hachiman when all you can do is just act spoiled and just end up turning to him when things don't go your way?" said Hachiju.

Then a vein bulged and popped on Komachi's head.

No more Komachi everyone is familiar with right now, the girl just turned into rules 63 version of Kurokiba Ryo with bandanna on.

Even Kamakura ran for his life upon realizing that Komachi just transformed.

"Bring it on, you shitty brothers! As if you guys have the right to say something like taking care of Komachi's Onii-chan when you guys make him suffer so much! It can't be helped that the marriage between father and mother has a contract that if mother's sister couldn't give birth to a boy even one they had to give up at least one boy to Sanshokuin family and somehow auntie couldn't for real, but you both just arbitrary abandon Komachi and Onii-chan and go without heed to Onii-chan's begging. To Onii-chan, you two were like his pillar but you left him crying over your departure! And now since Komachi fits in the role of Onii-chan's pillar she won't let him suffer! From loneliness and including you two! And just now Komachi points really went up to top notch." barraged Komachi.

"In that case, let me say thanks for your hard work in taking care of him." said Hachiju.

"Eh?" said Komachi, confused.

"So that's why you can finally rest and let us handle the rest." said Hassen.

"Why should Komachi do tha—" said Komachi.

"Aren't you yourself looking for someone who you could entrust him with? If I recalled right, during the recent summer, you've even tried to recruit your friend's big sister as a candidate for that?" said Hachiju.

"How did you know?" asked Komachi.

"We happened to be nearby but you and Hachiman just didn't take a good look at your surroundings enough." said Hachiju.

"That's aside, as Hachiju said, right now the people who are willing to do that are already right in front of you so what's the harm?" asked Hassen.

"There's plenty of harm already when it's you two! What Komachi wants is Onee-chan that will give Onii-chan the best happiness!" yelled Komachi.

"What a picky JC." commented Hassen.

"She's both picky and not picky at the same time to be exact." said Hachiju.

"Huh?" uttered Hassen and Komachi in unison.

"It's just two of us that she won't accept, however, she would immediately recruit any bitch that Hachiman allowed them to interact with himself as a candidate regardless of what they actually think about Hachiman since she could lead them to befitting as a candidate with her wingman play anyway." explained Hachiju.

At the end of Hachiju's speech, Hachiman came back.

"Although I don't think the 'bitch' part is appropriate to describe them, I couldn't deny that you're wrong about Komachi." said Hachiman.

"Onii-chan!" said Komachi, irritated that her brother wasn't on her side.

"I appreciate your kindness, Komachi. That's why I played along with your scheme everytime." said Hachiman, patting Komachi's head.

"Onii-chan…" said Komachi, emotion mellowed.

Then the head patting stopped.

"So I think it's time for you to let people make decisions on their own without adding any influences to them." said Hachiman.

Upon hearing that, Komachi's fury rose again.

"Oh please, Gomii-chan. Even with influences you still couldn't get yourself a girlfriend so how can not being influenced do you any good?" said Komachi.

Hachiman closed his eyes and went silent.

"You act like you're a romance expert but in reality it's just you being full of yourself, Komachi." said Hassen.

"What did you say?!" shouted Komachi.

"If judging by impressions alone, you're undoubtedly more mature than him so you think it's better if you're the one paving his life rather than let him handle it himself. But once you're judged as a whole, you're no better than any of those middle schoolers at all. In other words, rather than mature, you're still inexperienced yourself." explained Hachiju.

"Komachi's a middle schooler and what about it? At least she's better than a couple of rotten high schoolers here!" retorted Komachi.

"Even the certain unmarried teacher who undoubtedly has a lot more experience than you and probably has been doing everything you have done to influence him in the past, couldn't get herself a partner in romance then how can you be so sure that the influences you gave him and his surroundings so far are going to be the right thing to do?" said Hachiju.

"That's just…" said Komachi, but couldn't figure out how to retort back.

"Just her being unlucky? You just couldn't bring yourself to say that, right?" said Hassen.

"She definitely couldn't. Saying that meant she indirectly admitted that it's up to his luck in the end." said Hachiju.

"It's definitely not! Things are definitely going well with Onii-chan if it weren't for you two's interference!" shouted Komachi.

"People's lives do contain obstacles. If that's what all it takes to ruin it then doesn't that mean your efforts which you're so proud of should not be the right thing to do?" asked Hachiju.

Komachi couldn't make any response to that.

"Setting Hachiman and that Yukinoshita chick up during the mall shopping, setting Hachiman and that Yuigahama chick up during the firework festival, arbitrarily implanted a flag between Hachiman and your friend's big sister. Rather than they sound like a good wingman thing to do, it sounds like you're going to kill Hachiman with an overbearing mess instead." said Hassen.

Hachiman, after staying silent up until now, opened his eyes.

"Wait a minute! How did you know about Yuigahama's and Kawasomething's case anyway? If I recall right, I've never told you about those at all." asked Hachiman.

"If it's Komachi's friend's big sister's case, it's just like Yukinoshita chick's. However, for Yuigahama chick's case, Sumireko coincidentally saw you with her and she just kindly shared that information with us. She also did say that the bun hair girl is about to confess to you but being interrupted by a phone call from her mother." said Hassen.

"She knew me even though she has never met me, huh?" said Hachiman.

"Sumireko could tell me and Hassen apart. Once she couldn't tell if it's either me or Hassen, she would conclude that it was you." said Hachiju.

After going silent for a while, Komachi revved.

"See? There's progress in Komachi's influence!" said Komachi.

Hachiman, once again, went silent.

"Didn't you guys just dig your own graves for revealing such things to Komachi?" thought Hachiman.

"That's all there is to it. After that incident, there's tons of chances where she could continue where she has left but still left it as it is up until now." said Hassen.

"Still not admit your defeat, huh? Can't you see that at this rate Yui-san will definitely—" said Komachi.

"She will definitely be agitated by you at this rate." said Hachiju with a cold voice.

"Wha—" said Komachi.

"Let us be serious here and say it right in front of Hachiman. Komachi, which one of those chicks you're really rooting for?" asked Hassen with a cold voice.

Komachi's lips are frozen as if she was petrified and sweat started rolling down from her forehead visibly, her eyes darted everywhere else except to Hachiman's direction, her eyes started to form a tear.

"If you're not going to answer, I'll answer it on your behalf." said Hachiju.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Komachi as she left the dining room to her room, crying.

The Emergency Siblings meeting ended.

"You guys pull no punches. Don't you guys want to reconcile with her these past years since you left me and her?" asked Hachiman.

"Did you forget how sucky we are at that?" asked Hachiju and Hassen.

"That's not something you guys should say with straight faces." said Hachiman.

"It can't be helped. That kid won't give us any chance at all." said Hachiju.

"Yeah. Especially when we give you to her for her sake." said Hassen.

"I'm not an object, y'know?" retorted Hachiman.

"At least she has lived a happier life since then." said Hachiju.

"Knowing that should be enough, I guess." said Hassen.

"I really wonder if that actually sits well with you guys. You guys chose to leave me and Komachi in my place for that marriage contract simply because she's not only will never leave Hikigaya but also has favored me over you two and you guys believe that you couldn't make her happy yourselves. I have a feeling that you guys should be treated in a better way by her." said Hachiman.

In other words, Hachiju and Hassen left the Hikigaya not just for Hachiman's sake, but also for Komachi's.

"This should be the better one." said Hassen.

"Thanks to her airhead nature, she couldn't figure it out, otherwise her life would never be like sunshine." said Hachiju.

"That's true. Komachi really couldn't stand my breakdown back then. If she figured it out, she wouldn't be able to dismiss the thought that her very existence is one of the reasons to blame for." said Hachiman.

"She just saved herself from that thought by her own hatred. How bizarre." said Hachiju.

"Which is still a mystery why she hates us so much, even before the marriage contract incident." said Hassen.

"So you two never realized it after all these years and even now." muttered Hachiman.

"It's not a mystery at all. In fact, it's an extremely ridiculous and childish reason ever. It's not a big deal but a big crime to Komachi after all." thought Hachiman.

"But it's not that much of a problem now. After all, since one day she would upgrade to be JK anyway so it won't be harmful to let her taste some of that." said Hassen.

"You might've been killed if the two owners of this house came back, y'know? Unless you're not hesitant to lay your hands on them." muttered Hachiman.

"I appreciate your worries but you should worry about yourself more. I don't think that kid would stop her wingman operation just because of that so prepare yourself." said Hachiju.

"Yeah. If Totsuka is her ally I'll be more or less defeated." said Hachiman.

"You really do like him, huh?" said Hachiju.

"Well, he's an angel. I wouldn't mind having him cook for me every morning for the rest of my life." said Hachiman.

"If that's the case then I have bad news to tell you. And I'm not talking about our disapproval or the fact that he's a guy." said Hassen.

"What is it?" asked Hachiman.

"As you know, during the time when I was disguised as you, Totsuka would approach me as a wingman. However, out of curiosity I asked him why he loved tennis so much and he just told me that it's because the girl he loves is the one who inspired him to be a tennis player." said Hassen.

"WHAT?! Wait! Aren't Totsuka and Komachi accomplices in that operation? He might've made up that or something." said Hachiman.

"That's what I thought as well. However, not only is his expression so convincing, the name of the girl he likes isn't the made up one at all." said Hassen.

"You're sure about that so that's mean you knew the girl." said Hachiman.

"Her name is Hinata Aoi, nicknamed Himawari. She's currently the ace player of Nishikizuta high school's tennis club." explained Hachiju.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Hachiman.

"The girl's name was weirdly matched with one of Sumireko's friends after all so I asked her to dig up the story about that girl. So we found out that Totsuka and that girl went to the same middle school before which made his story more convincing." said Hassen.

"What a nightmare." dejectedly muttered Hachiman.

"It's not like we want to crush your hope even though we wish you weren't serious about it but you have to face it someday anyway so you've got to deal with it." said Hachiju.

"Right. He is still a guy at the end of the day after all." said Hachiman.

"Well, it's already so late so see you tomorrow." said Hassen.

"Also, thanks for giving me shelter." said Hachiju.

After Hachiju and Hassen left the Hikigaya Household, Hachiman couldn't help but worry if he could sleep that night.

"What does he mean by 'shelter' anyway?" muttered Hachiman.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(The next day, Shiromeguri Meguri POV)

Old habits surely die hard, don't you think?

Although I've already retired from being the student council president, I couldn't help myself but to walk toward the direction where I used to go during my time as a student council president.

Yep. I went toward the student council room right now.

Speaking of Tenma-san, she's so capable of handling things in the student council, even more than myself when I took the position for the first time.

Originally, I thought I would have Yukinoshita-san succeed me but this is probably not bad of a choice either, at least aside from her, I think I could entrust student council to Tenma-san wholeheartedly.

When I'm about to turn around and get back to where I'm coming from, I noticed a beauty who definitely was not a student or any school staff walked toward the student council room.

She is a beautiful white-skinned young woman with shoulder-length black hair and angular blue eyes, wears a knitted cardigan and white blouse along with a long skirt.

It's no mistake. She's Yukinoshita-san's older sister and my former upperclassman: Yukinoshita Haruno.

Why is she here? Don't tell me she comes all the way here to take revenge for her little sister?

No good. Even if I couldn't hold any candle against her I had to do something. But what should I do?

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

Tenma-san allowed her to get in.

And I just ended up couldn't do anything other than eavesdropping on them from the outside.

"Yahallo~." greeted Haruno-san.

"Good evening. May I help you, _Yukinoshita Haruno-san_?" asked Tenma-san.

Is it just me or Tenma-san just emphasizing Haruno-san's name?

"Nothing much really~, I've heard that the first year student won the student council president seat over the election where her upperclassmen participated so I couldn't help but wanted to meet her in person~." said Haruno-san.

"Then shall we have dinner together at the Angel Ladder Café after this, Yukinoshita-san?" said Tenma-san.

"Pfft… Wow, I didn't expect you would suggest something like this." said Haruno-san.

"Well, that's because I think it's something I should do as a form of thanks to you, Yukinoshita-san." said Tenma-san.

Huh? Thanks? What? Why?

"Eh? Thanks? Me?" asked Haruno-san, with confusion in her voice.

"Yes. I mean, one of the _model alumni_ of Sobu High School, came all the way here just to meet me despite your _tight schedule_ _as a college student_, I couldn't help but feel so honored that I should at least cut you some slack in order to save you some trouble." explained Tenma-san.

Her speech is quite formal but why do I feel like she doesn't really mean it?

I have no idea that my successor could be sarcastic if she wants to.

"Heh? But what will you do if I'm going to decline your offer, Tenma-chan?" said Haruno-san.

Haruno-san won't back down either.

"There's no need to hold yourself back, Yukinoshita-san. Also, today I'm going to meet Onii-sama there so it's more like a win-win to both of us, don't you think?" said Tenma-san.

Onii-sama?

"Hmm… You're not tricking me, right?" said Haruno-san with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Who knows? But it's more interesting that way, isn't it?" said Tenma-san.

"Geez. You're really your brother's sister." said Haruno-san.

"How about we go together, Yukinoshita-san? Assuming that what I told you was a lie, you could still have a conversation with me one-on-one, right? But if what I told you was true then you wouldn't ask for anything more, right?" asked Tenma-san.

What's going on here?

"Not only the big brother who got me but also the little sister, huh? Fine. I couldn't wait to see what would happen once we arrived at that Café." said Haruno-san.

"But before that, let me say something to a certain someone." said Tenma-san.

Say something. To whom?

Then the door swiftly opened and a head popped out in my sight.

"Eavesdropping is no good, former student council president-san." said Tenma-san with a wink.

I scooted back in surprise.

"Whoa, Meguri. Good timing, let's go together, the more the merrier!" cheerfully said Haruno-san as she attempted to drag me along.

When I'm about to decline, Tenma-san whispers into my ears.

"Are you sure you don't want to clear those doubts in your mind, Shiromeguri-senpai?"

Yeah, definitely. Especially the doubts about how do you know that I'm eavesdropping.

But even if she didn't tell me that, I, who's no longer a student council president, wouldn't have any good reasons to deny Haruno-san anymore so I went along with them.

However, after seeing Tenma-san and Haruno-san's behavior when they're together today, it reminded me of Haruno-san during her high school life.

There's also a guy that could make Haruno-san act the way she was today that time too.

I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize that Tenma-san is that guy's little sister.

While I'm in the middle of thinking, something piques my interest.

It's Isshiki-san. What is she trying to do, checking out boys' shoe lockers like that this late?

But once she heard my footsteps, she dashed away without a second thought.

What a bizarre day.

(Shiromeguri Meguri POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 11 for you readers, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dummy meeting

* * *

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

After taking a bait gamblingly, I arrived to Angel Ladder together with Meguri, Ichi-chan and her assistant bodyguard.

Now you might wonder why I dragged Meguri here, right?

Well, the more the merrier, right? Also, if it's a miss, this way I wouldn't be the only one who suffered, right?

And when we entered the Café, the answer became obvious, yet unexpected.

"Ara, it's senpai. Fancy meeting you here." said Ichi-chan.

I hope Nobunaga-kun would show up but he didn't, which meant I'm tricked.

However, three people I have no idea that they would show up here of all places, show up here.

It's Hikigaya-kun and his cousins, Miki-kun and Sanshin-kun.

Although what I got is clearly not what I hoped it to turn out to be, this situation is somehow interesting in its own way.

Heh. Looks like it's more or less worth gambling after all.

"There's nothing fancy here. I'm here because your brother summoned me here." retorted Miki-kun.

What? Nobunaga summoned him here? Did he know how to contact him or something?

That's Nobunaga-kun for you. To be able to call people who are interesting as those three out to wherever he wants. I'm so jealous.

I mean, Hikigaya-kun and his cousins, who definitely not someone who would come to this kind of place, not to mention under someone's order, actually obeyed someone willingly isn't something you could see everyday.

"Onii-sama did that? That's so unexpected." said Ichi-chan.

"That sounds really unconvincing coming from you. You should know how much mischievous he can get more than anyone else, am I wrong?" retorted Miki-kun.

Yeah. That's my Nobunaga-kun. I couldn't argue with that.

"Even if I knew that, it's a tall order to make me guess his moves accurately, isn't it? You dummy senpai." said Ichi-chan, pouting.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere, little girl." said Miki-kun, irritated.

Before I knew it, my laughter broke from just listening to their bantering.

"Ahaha… I didn't know both of you have this side of you. Right, Megu—huh?" I said.

Once I turned around, Meguri was nowhere to be found.

If possible I would prefer having more of these two's interesting banter but I think I will give up on it for now. I have already dragged her here so I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone.

I dashed out of the Café and finally caught up to Meguri.

However, what's on Meguri's face when I catch up to her is nothing but a painful expression.

What's going on here?

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV Ended)

* * *

(Back to Lunch Break, Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

"Wow. What a luxurious lunch box you have there, Hachiman." said Hassen.

"Whoever makes it is definitely in a good mood, I guess." said Hachiju.

"What a forceful farce optimism." I retorted.

Now before you criticize me for my prick statement, let me voice out the explanation.

It's as Hachiju said, today I got one hell of a heavy-looking handmade lunch box from Komachi, which a whole lot of delicious things were packed in there.

By 'a whole lot', I mean by estimation, all of this probably 120% of my stomach volume. Not to mention that the creator of this lunch box left me a message that says 'please filming the video of Onii-chan's enjoy this lunch box to the fullest' together with a mini-video recorder in it.

Translation: I'll make sure you'll get hell if you don't finish up this lunch box on your own, also don't forget to film it as evidence.

Although it looks delicious, I could feel her rage from yesterday through the lunch box.

In other words, because it looks like my distance between her and me increased lately while mine and my currently-cousins big brothers decreased in her eyes, so she has to use every technique at her disposal to close the gap back, even if it's through my poor stomach.

I can't believe that there'll be a day that eating Komachi's lunch box would be this terrifying.

And it's all because of yesterday's event in my house.

I quickly stuffed my lunch and filmed it while trying my best to forget her intention and just enjoyed the taste of her nikujaga and everything else.

"Congratulations." said Hachiju.

"Good work, Hachiman." said Hassen.

"It's too early to celebrate. Judging from her rage level, this treatment probably goes on at least a week." I replied.

Sorry stomach-chan. Please deal with it.

"For crying out loud, why this has to always happen when these three met each other?" I muttered loudly.

"Didn't we do a similar thing back then when you brought up the story where you have your eyes on that classmate of yours during your middle school day?" said Hachiju.

"Not to mention that she is also the latest one who rejected you." said Hassen.

"You sadist duo… how lucky for you guys to not have any rejected love life to be made fun of." I said.

The moment I finished that line, Hachiju and Hassen sighed.

"If that's the case then we're the unlucky ones." said Hachiju.

"Just because you didn't know doesn't mean we don't have any, y'know?" said Hassen.

"Huh?" I said with genuine confusion.

Are they serious? I can't imagine these two of all people would involve themselves with romance related situations with their hatred for people.

"Was she the reason why you allow yourselves to?" I asked.

And as expected from two of them, they knew who I referred to.

"Nope. Sumireko isn't responsible for that. At least she didn't even have that kind of intention to begin with." explained Hassen.

"Really? If I recalled right you two were able to move on from being empty, passionless void thanks to her, right?" I asked.

"Well yes. At first when we just moved into Sanshokuin Household and being introduced to her as her new brother, she wasn't on our radar at all. However, when we were absent-mindedly boiling the water and clumsily spilled it over our hands, she innocently rushed to us and blew our scalded hands, saying that she was taught that doing so will make the pain go away." explained Hachiju.

"Although it's not helping much, her doing that was so lovely enough that we felt our hearts being fully resurrected

just from that." added Hassen.

"O-oh…" I dumbfounded.

Right, at that time they're both still have their hearts as fragile as tofu so that genuine care was enough to bring their liveliness back to fullest. No, even more than that to be exact.

"Exactly. And that's why if it's for her, we will definitely do anything for her happiness." exclaimed Hassen.

"Yeah, you ESPer. I'm not surprised at all." I added.

Well, if it was me at that period and getting the same treatment, I would make the same vow as him.

"However, that doesn't mean she has anything to do with us allowing ourselves to get involved with romance. In fact, Sumireko herself is already so much of a hardcore ESPer loner herself too, at least until she met her prince." said Hachiju.

"I see." I replied.

The 'loner' part said it all that she doesn't have anything to do with it.

"I guess we're really the triplets after all. I should have figured out that you two might've been through it when I also get myself involved with despite having a certain level of hatred for people myself." I said.

But half of it was also because of Komachi that I still allowed myself to involve myself with it until Orimoto's rejection makes me stop hoping altogether.

"Maybe it's because you're raised in a different environment than us that makes you much slower than us in mind-guessing, Hachiman." analyzed Hachiju.

"I guess I couldn't argue with that." I replied.

Especially if it's true Sanshokuin Sumireko is that much of an ESPer like they've mentioned before.

"But that also makes things complicated. Someone who's as beautiful as Sumireko, not to mention that she's responsible for saving you two from an empty, passionless void, isn't the one you fell in love. I couldn't imagine there's any girl who could surpass her in your eyes." I said.

I mean, these two and Sumireko aren't blood-related siblings so there's no problem for them to develop such feelings for her.

Unless she wasn't their type.

"How rude. Who wouldn't fall for such cute girl like th—"

"Shut up Hassen. Your wording itself needs to be fixed."

Wording?

"Of course we do love her, in a familial way to be more precisely." explained Hachiju.

"That's so like you two." I said.

I almost forgot that after developing hatred for people we valued familial relationships above all, but that might have faltered a bit after the ones who were our family separated me and these two.

"Alright. I give up guessing. Who were they really? It's not fair if I don't know yours when you guys knew mine." I said.

After hearing that, a couple of long inhales were being made followed by a couple of long exhales.

"In my case, it happened during the time I was enrolled into the Takizono Private Academy. There I met her, Kazami Kazuki." said Hachiju.

Why do I feel like your pet parrot's name was inspired by your crush's name?

"As for mine, it happened during the middle school day, I met her. Kiryuu Mizuha." said Hassen.

That's short!

"Go on." I said.

"Kazami Kazuki was a genius whose intelligence surpassed almost everybody she contacted or met. Due to this, Kazuki is capable of being a leader during dire times, keeping her calm and level-headed composure in many situations. For those whom she did not care, she is seen as a pragmatic, sharp and blunt individual, and she used those traits to her end by smoothly manipulating people around her, bending them to her will. But for ones she does really care, she is shown to be a bit feminine, like blushing and acting a bit high-strung sometimes. She also said she did not want to be a "know-it-all" genius, sometimes she just wanted to be a normal girl like anyone else, mostly for her little brother's sake. That's what I love about her." said Hachiju.

Are you sure you're not a stalker?

"Kiryuu Mizuha is a kind and cheerful girl who acts somewhat airheaded and cute at times. She appears to be a normal girl who gets along well with her brother to the point that she doesn't mind pampering him even in public. That's what I love about her." said Hassen.

Is it just me who has a feeling that the Sanshokuin family was raising their children to be stalkers?

Also, now I'm so jealous of those mentioned 'brothers' so much. What a heavenly life they got.

Hmm… wait a sec… could it be…

"Yes. Both of them are so in love with their brothers so our first loves were unrequited from the very beginning." said both of them.

Are you guys idiots? That's probably what the majority of you are about to say to them, right?

I couldn't say I disagree but I understood the hidden reason, well, that's still making them a pair of idiots anyway.

"Even though you're getting out of that empty, passionless void. You guys still bothered by it that much, huh?" I said which they nodded.

Yeah right. They're still so much broken from that day.

As I have mentioned before, my current mother was the former Sanshokuin, that means she's a daughter of the two out of four people who are responsible for creating such a marriage contract Komachi mentioned yesterday.

You can say that it's because those four didn't approve of my current parents marrying each other. They were the parents of my current father and the parents of my current mother.

During a week before I got separated from Hachiju and Hassen, three of us coincidentally heard of all that when my parents were drunk and spilled all the details we wished we weren't there hearing any of it. The only good thing is that Komachi was already asleep so she didn't see or hear any of that.

It started from the parents of my current mother really dislike my current father but really love their daughter-in-law who was Sumireko's mother so much.

But Sumireko's mother was said to have a body that was more fragile to give birth compared to other women.

How bad was her mother's body? According to the doctor, she couldn't give birth more than once.

As for my current mother's parents, that was quite bad news to them since they wanted the grandsons under their family name so much.

That's why they gave my current parents a condition: In case that their son and their daughter-in-law failed to give birth a son while my current parents succeed, my current parents must hand over one of their sons to Sanshokuin family. Not accepting the condition meant no marriage.

And it's just as you knew, uncle and auntie gave birth to Sumireko which resulted in one of us three destined to be handed over to Sanshokuin family.

However, the condition has a mistake that the time limit isn't being made so my current parents postponed it as long as possible.

But the luck wouldn't last long as my current father was so careless as he accidentally overdrafted his credit card ever since he bought the house and then the debt increased to the point he and his wife couldn't pay it on their own.

So what will they do? Other than asking Sanshokuin family for help, do you think they have any other options?

And because of that, in order to get their help, my current parents have to fulfill that condition without any bargaining.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the reason for them to choose me as a son they would hand over to Sanshokuin family is really the worst, at least in Hachiju and Hassen's opinions.

The reason is because I'm a talentless one, unlike Hachiju and Hassen who are worth being looked up to by Komachi and their favorite children.

Even though I have made up my mind to go with them so that no one would be hurt, Hachiju and Hassen didn't let me go.

Komachi was sick that day so she didn't know about it, but that was the day Hachiju and Hassen had a big fight with my current parents over me.

Hachiju and Hassen, after a long heated debate with my current parents, ended up deciding to offer themselves to Sanshokuin family in my place in front of uncle and auntie, not to mention that they also went as far as to explain how good their talents were in order to get the approval.

Uncle and auntie, they weren't exactly serious about who will become their son, but agreed with the deal anyway since they were moved by Hachiju and Hassen's determination and protectiveness.

At that time, our sadness overflowed, and so was our desire to have a happier family.

That's why we're so overprotective about our siblings even more.

But as for Hachiju and Hassen's case, they were bothered by it even more than me, to the point that they'll gladly give up their feelings for the girls they love if it meant those girls' relationship won't be faltered by their affection toward them. They both valued the importance of siblings relationship that much.

"It's not like we're giving up gladly, but because we have no right to be with them to begin with." said Hassen.

"Eh?" I asked.

The atmosphere around me turned into more dramatic than before for some reasons.

"There's no way we can compete with their _beloved_ brothers, could we?" said Hachiju.

Ah right. Come to think of it, this is probably the type of love rival they could never defeat.

Because they're blaming themselves so much for making me sad and labeling themselves as the worst siblings ever, that's why 'good siblings' is definitely the type of love rival they won't dream about defeating, except if it's for their own siblings' sake.

"Well, sorry for selfishly asking then." I apologized.

And with that, today's lunch break ended.

* * *

(Service Club Room)

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, am currently being interrogated by two bad mood girls.

"I have told you guys twice that it's just a slip of my tongue!" I said.

"What kind of tongue slip is that!? Hikki, you playboy!" whined Yuigahama.

"There's no way a mere refusal without any solid proof going to fly, isn't it? Hikicasanova-kun?" said Yukinoshita with an icy tone.

I can't help but curse that Oosomething for telling Yuigahama about that unintentional tongue slip line to Kawasomething during the cultural festival that I have to be in this state.

After Yuigahama brought that story up, Yukinoshita teamed up with her and cornered me to the wall.

If you're asking where Hachiju and Hassen, well, Hachiju received a phone call and he wanted to have a private chat with the one who called him and let Hassen tag along to prevent any eavesdropping. How inconvenient timing! Now I have to deal with two pairs of Conquering Haki glares all alone.

Then the door swung open.

Took you long enough to get back here.

With straight faces but mischievous eyes, Hassen and Hachiju walked toward us.

"What's this? Two rabbits in heat or something?" asked Hassen.

"It's too early to say that, Hassen. Maybe today is their period or something." said Hachiju.

I could feel the chill, no, a lot of lightning struck into my back after seeing my female clubmates went Super Saiyan Berserkers while turning their attention toward their provokers.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita completely turned red and let me off the hook.

However, both of them are now targeting Hachiju and Hassen.

Yuigahama prepared to slap some sense into them while Yukinoshita prepared to kill them both with her martial art skill.

Hey! No violence, please.

Hassen, as if he understood my thought, carrying Hachiju on his left like how Oota carrying Tanaka, sliding the door behind him opened and dodged the both girls.

The ones that showed up behind the door were Hiratsuka-sensei and Totsuka.

Why is my angel coming here? Is he getting bullied? Tell me who is it, I will break their bones for y—

Wait. He's a partner in crime with Komachi so is he coming here to force me or something? Please don't, my angel.

Wait! Isn't he in danger right now?

"Wha—?!" x4

Oh no!

"Phew… that's dangerous, Yukinoshita." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"T-That's right. I apologized." apologized Yukinoshita.

"Sorry Sai-chan! I didn't mean to hit you." apologized Yuigahama.

"U-um. Never mind, Yuigahama-san." replied Totsuka.

After Hassen dodged, Yukinoshita's attack is about to land on Hiratsuka-sensei while Yuigahama is about to hit Totsuka.

Thankfully Hiratsuka-sensei is a martial artist herself that she's able to defend herself while Totsuka can defend himself with the tennis racket he took with him.

After holding a misunderstanding clearing up meeting for around ten minutes, everyone goes back to the position they were supposed to be.

It seems like Totsuka has a request to the Service Club which is why he showed up here.

"Um… actually, I've come here on behalf of my classmates… the thing is… they want some love advice." said Totsuka.

Hachiju and Hassen deadpanned while Yuigahama… averted her eyes away.

Hachiju and Hassen were understandable but Yuigahama wasn't.

Maybe what Hassen did during the Kyoto Trip left a bitter taste into her heart, huh?

"Why didn't they come themselves, I wonder?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Well, it's Tobe-kun, Ooka-kun and Yamato-kun's request but somehow they said they're scared of Hachiman so they begged me to." said Totsuka.

Seriously, what did Hassen do back then?!

And then Yuigahama and Yukinoshita gazed at me with the eyes of scaredy-cats.

Give me a freaking break already… I'm not that scary!

Oh wait, love advice, huh? I guess I will make a scary face just to shun them away after all so their decision is justified.

Wow, they actually were smarter than I thought they were.

But this time, Yukinoshita commanded me not to handle this request this time.

Normally I wouldn't accept her tyrant but this time I obediently shut my mouth and let them handle it.

While discussing love advice we should give to those three, Totsuka also purposely asked Yuigahama if she has someone she likes so that he could support her as a way to thank her personally.

So they're still at it, huh?

"Oh, there's one more thing." said Totsuka.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's one of our kouhai who also wants some love advice as well but she didn't want to come here herself because of some personal reasons so…" said Totsuka.

Good grief. What day is today? Valentines?

"She said she has a crush on a certain senpai who is foul mouth, meanie, usually stays aloof whenever he's not with his brother, hard to interact with." said Totsuka.

Is that girl a masochist or something? That guy totally did not have any room for her at all, right? I don't know who she is and why she fall for that guy but she better—

"Just tell her to give up on him already." said Hachiju.

That's also what I thought.

After that, women in this room are all scolding him for being cold-hearted which he spat them away with 'I'm just doing club activity like always' line.

However, this time I detected something after reading between the lines.

When Hachiju said that, I could feel like he really wished that girl would give up for real instead of being indifferent like usual.

That's strange.

* * *

(Parking lots)

"Curious, aren't you?" asked Hachiju.

I averted my eyes.

Yeah. You're damn right.

"Then why don't we go somewhere else? And I'll tell you there if you go." said Hachiju.

"Is it that necessary, Hachiju?" asked Hassen.

"As long as he is curious, it's necessary. In fact, it would be easier to explain that way." replied Hachiju.

Now I really regret being curious all of sudden.

It's not like I hate hanging around with them but because of that my time to laze around at home is decreasing.

Also, if Komachi knew it her mood would be even worse.

(Sigh) But going home with an unanswered curiosity expression on my face would produce the same result anyway.

"Alright. Where will we go then?" I asked.

"Angel Ladder Café." replied Hachiju.

"Eh?" I said.

Did I just misheard it?

"So you have been there before, huh? Then that saved us a lot of trouble." said Hachiju.

"You're not knowing how to go there yet you decided to go?!" I asked.

"That's completely wrong. I also have been there as well when I was doing a part-time job. However, letting Hassen carry both you and me there would probably not be appropriate, so you could go there to relieve Hassen's duty, right?" replied Hachiju.

"So carrying you and me to my house was the appropriate thing to do, huh?" I muttered.

Also, what was Hassen exactly? Your personal taxi, perhaps? Just because his name could be a pun of eight boats (八船: Hassen) doesn't mean you should treat him like that.

Some minutes have passed as we finally arrived at Angel Ladder Café.

"I thought the customers are only permitted to enter with a valid dress code. Is it gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Who cares?" said Hachiju.

"Screw that stupid rule" said Hassen.

"You guys…" I muttered.

And then I heard a ruckus happened in the Royal Okura Hotel.

I see two parrots messing with all the staff there which made our existence completely being ignored.

So that's how it is…

"My first time being here was when I was scouted by my employer who caught the wind of my cyber rebellion." said Hachiju.

"Cyber rebellion?" I asked.

"Bullying exists now and then. And you could say that Hassen was one of their victims. As Hassen was known to be physically strong so it's easy for him to be framed if being set up a trap for violence report, not to mention that it would be much easier if the culprit possessed a connection with the teachers or even headmaster. So in order to teach them a lesson or two, I secretly gather all their dirty secrets, such as the culprit has been bribing the teachers and headmaster for their convenient, and silently spread them through the entire school network and then spread them to nearby schools as well, not to mention that I'm also not forget to giving my opinion about why don't everyone just screwed the school rules when they couldn't be any help and just favored the bad guys, of course I'm doing it under anonymous accounts and making sure I'm not found out." said Hachiju.

"With the level of gullibility those people are, they don't think twice before they commit a coup d'état, especially those who were their ex-victims that they're doing their job very well in ending those culprits and their compromisers' social lives." said Hassen.

That's waaaaay too scary. Are you perhaps male version of Yukinoshita Haruno?

But then again, how can this even relate to my curiosity anyway?

"However, what Hachiju didn't expect is that someone was actually sending him an invitation message a few days afterward." said Hassen.

"Eh?" I said.

"Furthermore, he's mentioned that he knew me from those anonymous accounts I've created. So I came here for the first time because of that." said Hachiju.

So that's how it is… but what for?

"I'm being hired to be his temporary worker for the security system as a substitution for the one he's previously hired since the latter got hit by the truck." said Hachiju.

My eyes widen. If I'm recalled right, they did mention that he's being hired until the previous one recovered. How could someone even survive that? Oh wait, I'm also survived after being hit by a limousine as well, aren't I?

"So you're accepting his offer because he found you from those fake accounts and you happen to need money at the same time?" I asked.

"Do I look like someone who was as easy as that?" retorted Hachiju.

"Figured." I said.

"Thinking a bit more. Even if he found out my talent, do you think I'm at the age to be entrusted with such a position back then, not to mention that this employer has never asked for my background and any necessary stuff to be qualified." said Hachiju.

"Come to think of it, that's really weird." I replied.

Then Hachiju made such a big sigh.

"His reason for hiring me despite my age is that the one who was originally entrusted with the position has his talent equal or even higher than me despite him only one or two years above me, not to mention that his sense in hiring people is somewhat exceptional." said Hachiju.

"So basically, you're tiring of his crappy reasons and don't have any proper reason to deny him so you accept the offer." I said which he nodded.

Who would think that Oichi-san's big brother would be such a weirdo.

Yeah, I know that I'm not the one to talk.

"At least he's paid well and taking care of his workers well so I don't think I should mind much." said Hachiju.

"Okay, and? Wait. Is he the one who called you today?" I asked which he nodded.

"Why? He wanted you to work for him again?" I asked.

"Rather than 'work' for him, he's just wanted me to 'do something' for him." replied Hachiju.

"And you're accepting that easily?" I asked.

I couldn't imagine him being that easy to deal with.

"Of course I'm not that easy. I've even offered the unreasonable condition to him so that he would give up, unfortunately for me that he said he could fulfill that condition so I have to keep my promise." replied Hachiju.

"Promise, huh?" I muttered.

"I know it sounds weird to just believe him right away, but if it means that there's a possibility that that condition could be fulfilled then it's worth risking." said Hachiju.

"Then what kind of deal did you make with him?" I asked.

"Hachiju. Is it really alright to tell him that?" asked Hassen.

Is it really something that serious?

"Knowing how kind he is, he probably thinks of me as a bad guy afterward. However, it's not like I have never been a bad brother to him so it won't hurt him much." said Hachiju.

Again with self-degradation. However, I'm still not the one to talk though.

"That kid's big brother asked me to become his substitute for him during his business meeting with his little sister. As in return, well, let's say I'll reveal it once the meeting with her ended." said Hachiju.

Damn that cliffhanger.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Back to present time, Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

After I comforted Meguri, I invited her to the nearby Café.

"Don't worry Meguri, it's my treat." I said.

"T-Thank you, Haruno-san." said Meguri.

"Oh well, don't hold back. As an apology for dragging you all the way here, I will help you with the trouble that you're bothered with so cheer up." I said.

"Um… no… I'm not troubled or anything…" said Meguri.

Mode change!

"I'm serious here, Meguri. There's no way what happened before I invited you here would convince anyone that you're not troubled by anything. And I'm not talking about my meddling, y'know?" I asked with a stern and serious yet caring voice.

Meguri nodded and started talking.

"It's actually my personal problem. By the way, Haruno-san. Did you know the guy Tenma-san talked with in the Angel Ladder Café?" asked Meguri.

"The guy Ichi-chan talked with… oh right. Miki-kun, was it?" I replied.

Sanshokuin Hachiju, or Miki as short. Hikigaya-kun's cousin and another interesting fellow to me.

Hm? How does her problem even relate to him anyway?

I sipped the tea while analyzing the situation.

"He's… my fiancé…" said Meguri.

*Cough cough*

Nice way to die, Haruno. Dying upon choking on your favorite tea.

Also, there must be a limit to how interesting someone could be, Miki-kun. As expected from Hikigaya-kun's cousin.

"However, as you can see, I'm not willing to engage with him." said Meguri with a sad tone.

Then let me have him inst— no wait. Haruno, this isn't the time for you to fool around over your kouhai's sadness.

Really, engagement, huh? No wonder why she's that troubled. However, …

"But what about Miki-kun? It could hurt your feelings to say this but I don't think that Miki-kun is the type of person who would accept such things as engagement either, not to mention that you're definitely the type he hates." I said.

It's a painful truth. Because she asked me to give her a hand during the cultural festival and I ended up messing with them, increasing Miki-kun's work and definitely making him develop hatred toward her and me.

"I know that. Even during our first met, he didn't even see me as his fiancée, not to mention that he's not hesitated to brush off my very existence as if I was a mere pebble." explained Meguri.

"Isn't that good for you when you already wish to not engage with him?" I asked.

"I wish things could have turned out like that, Haruno-san. But that's not it. Both our parents are already well aware of Miki-kun's horrible attitude and not allowing any of us to cancel it, saying that we're not knowing each other long enough to voice our denial." said Meguri.

"That must be tough, yes." I agreed.

"But the main problem lies in how Miki-kun will handle the engagement." said Meguri with a shaky voice as she trembled in fear.

"Eh?" I asked.

"When I was about to get my wallet which I left in the restroom, I overheard Miki-kun talking with his little brother in the corridor about the engagement." said Meguri with an even shakier voice.

I don't have a good feeling about this.

"He said, 'If it's come down to where the engagement eventually turned into marriage, I think I'll have this special made amnesia drug injected into her parents' while pulling out the syringe filled with the said drug." replied Meguri.

"Then again, despite the fact the method is weird, it benefits both of you, isn't it?" I asked.

"It looked that way until he nonchalantly blurted out 'Although it's obvious that there's no way the target won't die, it can't be helped, I guess' and left." said Meguri who trembled badly.

I couldn't help but let my sweat roll rapidly from my head.

I wish I misheard it but that wouldn't be the case, otherwise her fear wouldn't match the story at all.

Is she serious? Miki-kun planned to kill her parents just because of that?

"Have you discussed this with your parents?!" I asked, panicked.

"They didn't believe me as they assumed I was just trying to come up with lame excuses to avoid engaging with him, especially when the evidence itself was nowhere to be found no matter how much I checked on him and his brother." said Meguri.

No way. If that's the truth then won't Yukino-chan's safety be at risk?

"That's why, Haruno-san. If I have the right to ask for your help then PLEASE HELP ME PUT AN END TO THIS ENGAGEMENT!" said Meguri as she bowed to me.

I can only accept her request whilst having no idea what to do about it.

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

Once I arrived at the place, all three of us had a seat where Hachiju's employer asked him to.

A few minutes later, people whom I was familiar with showed up.

It's normal for Oichi-san and a guy whom I assumed was her bodyguard to be one of them but why are Haruno-san and Shiromeguri-senpai also tagging along.

However, the one with the weirdest expression plastered on the face was Shiromeguri-senpai.

Her expression is more like she has seen the ghost once her sight landed on three of us.

Um… senpai. You're hurting my feelings, y'know?

And when everyone's attention is glued to Hachiju and Oichi-san's conversation, Shiromeguri-senpai quickly leaves the Café.

Haruno-san, after realizing her absence, went and chased after her.

"Now the clown has gone, no need to put up such acts." said Hachiju.

"Mou! I'm not acting and isn't it a bit rude to describe your elder as a clown, senpai?" whined Oichi-san.

Oichi-san then gave out a long sigh.

"Well, since she's gone I guess we can finally have a proper discu—"

*You've got mail*

Oichi-san's phone gave out that sound.

After she read the contents, she let out a chuckle.

"Onii-sama, you teaser." said Oichi-san.

"What's this about, really?" said Hassen.

"Calm down." commanded Hachiju.

Oichi-san handed her phone to Hachiju, after skimming it for a short while, he returned her phone back.

"Basically, he does have some business in Japan but doesn't want someone to accidentally find his existence so he planned this dummy meeting. How annoying." said Hachiju, irritated.

"That's right. In other words, we're all acting according to Onii-sama's plan." said Oichi-san.

Eh? What?

"Come to think of it, I also wonder why Onii-sama needed to arrange a meeting just to transfer the information when he could just mail them to me. So this was all it was about." said Oichi-san.

"Um… I'm not sure if I understand that." I voiced out my curiosity.

"The thing is her brother did come back from oversea to Japan but spotted that the older Yukinoshita is around Sobu High School so he arranged this dummy meeting just to distract her from finding him. And it appeared that even Oichi doesn't realize this for real this time." explained Hachiju, earned a quiet mutter about 'what do you mean by this time?' from Oichi-san.

"Why? Did he have a problem with her or something?" I asked.

"In Onii-sama's opinion, it's a whole lot. Because Yukinoshita-san likes Onii-sama, no, in fact, she's been in love with him since high school." explained Oichi-san.

I frosted.

What?

"But to Onii-sama, she's too much of a bother to deal with so…" said Oichi-san.

"So he arranged this dummy meeting, that makes sense." said Hachiju.

"How can it? If Oichi-san won't bring Haruno-san here and you won't accept the deal then none of this would happen." I said.

"Well, you could say that's how amazing Onii-sama is. He even knows that I would invite her here for sure even without him ordering me to do that." said Oichi-san, smiling brightly.

That's mean he trusts that you would betray him and drag that demoness here?

Aren't siblings supposed to help each other out instead of selling each other out like this with a bright smile?

Just as I thought she's a real life Shiba Miyuki, she managed to shatter my thoughts beautifully.

"You really are your brother's little sister." said Hachiju.

"But just as Hikigaya-senpai said, senpai, if you don't take Onii-sama's bait, his plan definitely will not succeed." said Oichi-san.

However, her playful aura just disappeared altogether.

"Tell me, senpai. What kind of deal did you have with Onii-sama?" asked Oichi-san.

Yeah. I also want to know.

"Before that I wonder why he's not just asking Yuzaki to take care of this role instead of me. That guy should be a better choice than me in sociability, isn't it?" said Hachiju.

Hey, don't change the topic! And who's Yuzaki?

"Oh, you meant Yuzaki Nasa-san whose role was taken care of by you after he got hospitalized that time? Well, I heard from Onii-sama that he's on his way to Nara to introduce his wife to his parents there today so it's national that Onii-sama couldn't get his help. Now no more avoiding the topic, Miki-senpai. Please spill the beans." said Oichi-san.

Why are your brother's coworkers filled with weirdos, Oichi-san?

"Tch. Alright, it's not like I have enough time to loiter around here for long." said Hachiju in defeat.

However, I, for one, knew that he's on point, not just to sound cool.

If the staff returned here, three of us might be immediately thrown out of here.

After giving out a long sigh, the answer that added even more confusion to my poor brain cells (and probably Oichi-san's) coming out of Hachiju's mouth.

"It's more like a condition. I'll be his substitute for the upcoming meeting, which just ended recently, as in return, he's going to help me put an end to my engagement with Shiromeguri Meguri."

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 for you readers, please enjoy reading.**

**P.S. Hachiju still has more things to say in the next chapter so please stay tuned for next chapter.**


End file.
